


Challenge or Game?

by ItsPenHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Closeted Character, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Homo, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, gay angels bitch, hell im gay, highschool, im an edgy teenager, kiss, very homo, virgins, we love a bisexual sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsPenHere/pseuds/ItsPenHere
Summary: It's never enough for him. Time for a change. Restless Gabriel,a true fighter when it comes to the protection of his baby brother Castiel. Finds himself in a predicament. Coming to find his kin madly falling for a no good Dean Winchester,Gabriel takes the bold quest to stop the monstrosity of a relationship to start but in the process does he fall for his own Winchester? Guess this story may find Gabriel playing a game or made a challenge. Which is it? Guess you have to read it!Y'all these baddies are not my lads they belong to the CW's Supernatural... A fine show I strongly recommend!Questions? Look at this first!Gabriel:18 "Straight" lol SeniorCastile: 16  Bi SophomoreDean:18 Bi SeniorSam:17 Bi Junior (baby bi bi bi)Charlie:16 Lesbian SophomoreAnna: 24 Straight College GraduateBalthazar:32 Straight TeacherCrowley:40 Straight Vice PrincipalLucifer:38 (who knows anymore) PrincipleJared has bipolar eyes so imma have some trouble writing them.This is a high school AUDestiel will be featured





	1. First Day As Follows

**Author's Note:**

> AN:What am I doing with my life

"Well if you want to keep kicking my seat I will crush you with it!" Screamed,a frankly frustrated,Gabriel as his younger brother pounded his legs against the cars seat back.He pulled a small lever at its bottom leaning back and smashing the pest against his seat.

"ANNA GABES CRUSHING ME!!!" Cried Castiel from under the chair.

"Yeah,anything can crush you Cassie,when you have twigs for legs!"laughed the elder.

"Hey come on Gabe put your seat back up. This shitty traffic is enough we don't need you killing Cas in the process."Anna pleaded beeping the horn of the car  
Gabe did as she said,reluctant to say the least.

Cas pouted crossing his arms.A lock of his raven head falling in his face.

"Sophomores are such a pain in the ass."Gabriel groans covering his face.

Cas stuck his tongue out,"Arrogant senior!"

"Alright quit it you two!"Anna protested beeping her horn a few more times."your teachers are gonna kill me if you guys are late to your first day."

"Alright"the two sniffed in unison.

They three arrived not late,though surely not early. Gabriel hopped out the car his foot getting caught up in the seat belt."Damit" he cursed kicking his shoe around.

"Calm down Gabe you look like your having an episode." Castiel slid the belt off the shoe timidly.

"Thanks Cassie,"he chuckled swiping back his gold hair,"You gonna make any friends this year?"He asked sincerely. He watched as his brother stared into the middle distance. Gabriel waved his arm in front of the younger's sights."Hello,"he whistled,"Cassie you there?"

He snapped out of his trans and Gabriel looked to where he was staring. Two boys came out of a nice impala that had just slid into the parking lot.Gabriel saw one but the other stayed in his seat searching through something. But Castiel seemed to be most interested in the older a dirty blonde with an intense green stare."oh I see bro... I mean any new,BOYFRIENDS!" Gabe flicked the back of his brothers head turning swiftly and jogging to the front door. Cas chased after grabbing at his brothers backpack. Gabriel let out a devilish chuckle.

He stopped hitting a large crowd of teenagers. He ruffled the hair of his kin,"I gotta get to class I think we might actually share first period...something about science,right?"

"I have biology for my first."Cas breathed out obviously irritated.

"Speak up brotha",Gabriel laughed,"Come on, that way people can hear all the neat stuff you have to say."he patted his brothers back.

"Alright"Castiel peered towards the ground,the swarm of people causing minor anxiety.Gabriel noticed this.Tugging his brothers sleeve,"let's go Cas can't be late on day one,Aye!"

The younger nodded a miniature smile coming on his lip. They walked to the presumed class opening the door and piping his head in. Yup it was biology he grabbed his brothers arm and pulled him. A variety of students had already gone in and were conversing. Some guys were shaking hands and others hugging and catching up on what events had happened over summer. A few seats where left and Gabriel places his backpack in the middle and Cas put his in the back. He stared at his phone for a minute before someone tapped his back. He looked up to see a red headed girl smiling at him.

"Hey?" Gabriel said with question.

The girl laughed,"sorry but you looked a little lonely."

The blonde smirked,"Its alright,but I'm fine, but my brother on the other-" he looked behind him to a grinning Castiel as the guy from the parking lot talked to him also smiling."um...never mind.Sure let's talk. I'm Gabriel Novak,that's my brother behind me."

The red head looked behind her and then back to Gabriel awe in her face,"He's talking to the Winchester! The Dean Winchester!Oh my god."

Gabriel grabbed his bag taking a sucker from it,"I'm intrigued,keep talking." He said unwrapping it and popping the sweet in his mouth.

"Dean Winchester is like a celebrity! But he never talks to that many people only his brother and some other kids." She gushed."but he NEVER talks to new kids. I speculate he's not arrogant but just distrustful. But he's also known as the hottest guy in school."

Gabriel places his hands over his head and behind his back,"Well that's gonna change soon."He snickered leaning back in his chair,"he has a brother you say?"

"Yup,Sam, think his name is. Tall dark and handsome if you ask me,not my type though."

"And your name is?"

"Oh my bad,Charlie"she gave a shiny grin sticking her hand out."I work for the school paper,getting gossip and stuff."

Gabriel shook it,"Pleasure,but i'm still not sure why your talking to me."

"Just looking for new people so I can interview them." She took out a paper and pen sitting at the seat next to him.

"Oh so this is an interview?"Gabriel looked to his sides taken back a little by the idea of an interview.

"Calm down its and interview not interrogation."she rolled her eyes exaggerated like,leaning against the desk and clicking her pen."If I may ask...What old school did you go to?"

"You may,and I was homeschooled with my baby brother Cas by my older sister,Anna."

She hummed."Interesting.Any Parents?"

Gabriel waved off the question,"They were bums,we got taken away by child services but when Anna was old enough we got pulled out and lived with her."

"Into any sports?"

"Track and chess,if you consider chess a sport."He crossed his arm leaning against the back of his seat.

"Alright this ones a little weird."She paused looking to him.

He swiped the lolly from his jaw,"Shoot.Im not scared."he chortled placing it back against his tongue.

"You seem smart,handsome,and from what I can tell pretty witty."

"Please tell me something I don't know."he grinned licking his lip.

"Do you have anyone?and if yes or no who or why not" she read from her notebook quite robotic like.

Gabe paused for a moment. His mind froze. He's had girlfriends before. His smile dropped. Something had changed him but he badly didn't want to get into it. It was too hard to talk about. He balled his hand in his pocket."keep your cool,keep your cool!" His mind raced.

"I-ag... am just looking for a person that meets all my standards ya know!"he turned back on his charisma."someone at my level."

"I see" she sighed."next question-"

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" A jubilant man marked his place in the center of the room slamming his hand down on Gabriel's side of the desk."And it is a good morning you know why young man!" He pointed to Cas who was still looking at Dean.

He broke back to reality,"um no sir." He mumbled blushing only the slightest bit.

"It's a great day because-" the man hopped on the desk standing tall above the students."this is biology!" He stomped a large boot on the desk."You!"He pointed to the Winchester."define biology!"

Dean as well continued to stare at Cassie,"the study of beautiful living things!"he said wistfully. Gabriel stuck out his tongue and put his finger against it gagging.

"I don't like that Dean guy already!"he hissed towards Charlie. She smirked looking at the two.

"My name is Balthazar DR...Balthazar matter a fact! And this"he flew down from the table spinning to Gabriel,"is biology my dear ladies and gents! Books open to page 225 we are learning about bats and echolocation. Who here is willing to be subject to a peer attempting this! Because I have a blindfold!"Oh this was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Mr.Nice Guy

"Week one of school done!"Gabriel clapped his hands together stretching his arms in the air,"outta the hell hole for two whole days!" He swung his arm around is brother,"how about some bowling or sitting in my room stuffing our faces with diabetes!"he projected his other hand forward pulling his brother closer.

"I'm alright Gabe." Cas smiled,lightly pushing his brother away,"I have some other plans."

"MY brother Cassie...busy?" Gabe chuckled,"who's the lucky guy."he grinned.

Cas looked at the ground smitten,"I don't think you've talked to him." He kicked a rock along the path home.

"Come on I've talked to our whole school,except that one jock and his brother."Gabe tapped his chin thinking of the persons name.

"Dean and Sam,Sams a Junior so I'm not in his classes."

"Yeah everyone except...oh no."Gabriel grabbed Castiel's shoulders,"not the jock Cas not the JOCK! We hate those remember!"he shook his brother with violence.

"He's not like that Gabe. And it's not a date just tutoring."

"Yeah!yeah! It starts out as an innocent tutoring session then ten minutes in you're pinned against a bed with your pants off!"Gabriel shrieked.

"Ew no!"sighing Cas swayed his arms towards the pavement,"Look if your so worried come with me. Dean won't mind and I bet Sams gonna be bored."Cas pleaded.

"Who is this Sam guy anyway Sam sounds like the name of a goody two shoes,and I don't like those."he whined.

"You like me." Cas contradicted.

"Sometime. And sometime you can be a real pain in the ass!" Gabriel pushed his brother into a passing bush without a second thought.

"Hey!"Castiel got up,"no fair I didn't get a warning." he flicked some twigs off his trench coat.

"Expect the unexpected my brother." Laughed Gabriel.

"And speaking of rudeness be nice at Dean's house."

"What do you mean be nice?"Gabriel shut his eye folding his arms,"I'm practically an angel!"

Cas scoffed,"I mean no tricks no jokes and NO SARCASM." He stared firmly.

Gabriel gasped,"NO SARCASM! Oh Cassie you're breaking my heart!"he snatched his brothers sleeve pretending to limp.

"Shut up!" The younger groaned.

The two walked on towards home Cas seeming a bit to excited for Gabriel's comfort,but he said nothing. His brother hadn't talked so much in a long while. Gabriel had never been a buzzkill why would he start now. They opened the door and almost immediately Cas went up to his room in a sort of skip. Anna gave a suspicious look peering towards Gabriel.

"What's up with him?"she questioned chopping up some lettuce.

Gabriel sighed,"Who knows"he lied not wanting to give his brother away.

"Well at least he's happy." Anna shrugged continuing her cooking.

"Hey Cassie's going to help this guy at our school out with homework and I'm bored so can I drive us over there? Be home for dinner I promise!"Gabriel clasped his hands together begging.

His sister thought for a moment not stopping her cooking process.She hummed nodding"Alright,but be nice,and bring home some hot sauce,it will go nice on these tacos."

Gabriel nodded,"Sure thing chief,"He saluted,swinging around the stair post and up to his room.

They left almost immediately after. It was little things that irritated Gabriel. Cas tapping his foot excitedly against the car floor. What was so great about this Winchester dude. Cas had never liked someone before how was Gabriel to react.Gabe gripped the wheel in the car tighter as Castiel laughed at his phone. Cute texts yuck. But what really ticked him off was the thought of having to deal with this douchebags brother.Nothing good could come outta this story. He was probably some athletic asshole like his brother,maybe just as obnoxious but that was a high bar to set after Gabriel saw Dean.

As the two arrived Gabe watched as Cas hurried to the porch.He leaned in the doorway as Cas rang the bell. A brief moment of silence hung in the air before footsteps hurried to the porch.The door swung open to an unexpected site. A fairly attractive guy stood there a grin on his face. His most prominent feature was his height he towered above both Gabriel and Cas. Gabriel grinned almost naturally adjusting his pose in the doorway. Cas seemed familiar with the person,smiling towards him knowingly.

"Hey Sam"Waved Castiel stumbling under the giant's arm into the home.

"Hi Cas. Dean's room is upstairs first door on the left."said the kid nodding towards the stairs. Cas gave a look of gratitude making his way up to the room. The guy looked back to Gabriel.

"Hey there tall guy.I'm Cassie's brother. Just on babysitting duty ya know."he winked with a smart feeling,clicking his tongue.

The kid played with his hazel hair."Ah... So I'm not the only one."

"What do you mean?" Asked Gabriel a sudden intrigue filling him.

The kid snicker into his shoulder,"Deans trying to be desecrate about Cas,but I know he likes him. I'm on babysitting duty to,making sure Deans not to...forward. He's like that."

"As I've heard.Names Gabriel!" He stuck out a welcoming hand. The taller shook it the grin remaining on his face.

"Sam.Sam Winchester."he greeted. Not as annoying as Gabriel expected.

"Neat,guess I'll crash with you till those two finish 'studying''" Gabriel put finger quotations around the word.

Sam nodded smirking a bit."You like video games?" he removed himself from the doorway displaying a quantly set living room with his arm.

"Eh nothing to serious. I guess I play a pretty good Yoshi in Mario Kart,but that's kid stuff."Gabriel winced scratching the back of his head.

Sam's face lit up like a Christmas tree,"Dean never wants to play Mario Kart I always have to go solo. You up a few games?"

Gabriel gave a sideways grin not comfortable with the charm of this kid."Call me crazy,but I just might like you Winchester."Gabriel removed a sucker from his pocket unwrapping it and pulling it to his lip."Lolly?" He ask taking a second sweet out from his coat.

Sam shrugged,"Sure,why not."

...

"Yoshi you bitch!" complained Sam tapping his controls rapidly.

"Watch that potty mouth Sammy,it might just come back to bite you in the ass!" Gabe threatened hitting Sams bowser with a red shell.

"Damn it!"Sam grumbled tossing his controller to the side,"ten rounds TEN ROUNDS! And I only won two."

"You must learn Sam I just have natural talent!"Bragged the blonde crossing his arms smug like.

Sam did the same falling back into the couch,"more like natural cheater!"he hissed tossing his hair from his face.

"Sammy,Bubby. We have know each other for what,three hours! What part of this relationship we have built makes you think ME. The hot,SEXY,smart,and TALENTED Gabriel is a cheater?" He puckered his bottom lip in sarcastic sadness.

"How about the part where you threw your lolly pop stick at me!?"

Gabriel placed his hands behind his head laying it back into the beanbag."Well you were already in 11th place thought I would round that to a 12."

Sam scoffed laughing off his wounds,"I'm hungry." He said plainly standing.

"Sammy it's like you can read my mind." Gabriel winked stretching from the indent he had made in the cushy bag.

"I don't have much cash on me right now."Sam felt his pockets and jacket for money.

Gabriel playfully nudged Sam,"No worries I gotta get home soon wanna come with?Taco Friday!"

"That's fine as long as your parents are ok with it."the kid smiled innocently.

Gabriel mirrored him looking at the ground,"yeah about that... I don't have any of those." He kicked at the carpeting timidly. He attempted a laugh,he was growing tired of saying that already.

Sam noticed the change in tone,"Sorry!"He blurted grabbing Gabriel's shoulder.

"No-no it's ok Sammy, I don't care to talk about it. I just wanna warn you my house doesn't have any parents but I have my big sister Anna and I can't image the weight on her shoulders taking care of Cas and I. I mean Michael used to take care of us to but moved out when Anna graduated."he looked into the wavering colors of the others eyes."Speaking of?"Gabe looked around only to see pictures of Dean and Sam no other people in all the frames of the house.

"You see any parents here?"Sam almost chuckled,"it's been like this forever. My mom died in a fire and my dad was the firefighter when the house collapsed. Dean and I were at our grandmas at the time." Sam seemed fond of the memory of his parents. Gabe didn't think twice when asking a question.

"What's it like... to miss your parents?"Jealousy got the better of him in his tone an almost angry feeling entering the words.Gabriel stared at Sam unaware of the heavy thought he had just asked,"because I never want to see the faces of mine again."Sam's eyes filled with pity and sympathy. It was almost reflex for him to pull Gabriel into a hug and he did. Like old friends he embraced the other. He could feel Gabriel's body tense at the sudden jester,but smooth into it and hug Sam back. After a moment he pushed away.

"You know what Sammy."Gabe started cutting the silence,"I gotta good feeling about you kiddo."he ruffled Sams hair a little pink contacting his ears and cheeks."We should get the brothers and some hot sauce for the tacos!"Gabriel sang the last part moving his shoulders a bit.

Sam nodded running up stairs along with Gabe.Drawing his finger to his lips Gabriel slowly put his ear up against the door.

"Ok now your turn."Gabriel listened to his brothers song of laughter. By their voices you could tell Dean was on a couch or bed and Cas opposite to him in a chair with a more upright vocal posture.

The bed squeaked,you could hear it as Dean leaned back,"Alright calm down let me think.Oh oh. In the fourth grade I put a firecracker in the girls bathroom,when it blew up all the smoke alarms went off it was crazy.He all got rained on."the Senior sighed,"That's the craziest thing i've done to get out of a test. And the craziest thing I've done in grade school."

"Woah!"Cas said in awe.

"Have you ever done anything to get outta school?"Dean asked almost politely.

"Well kinda.I once threw up and it might have purposefully been on my teacher. All of class was out that day he was a germaphobe."He let out a shy giggle.

"Atta boy!" Gabriel whispered triumphantly. He knocked on the door."Hey Cassie we gotta go." He heard the two scramble around the room as he opened the door.

"How was studying?"Sam asked awkwardly popping his head into the doorway. It was nearly sarcastic in him knowing they were occupied with twenty questions.

"Fine." Dean said with a strained voice pretending to read a book,"Catching up on Biology kinda hard with that crazy teacher."He was a poor actor.

"Hey,champ." tisked Gabriel,"That books upside down and it's not biology unless your studying sex education." He banged a finger gun towards Dean.

Looking down at the book the older Winchester threw it to the side,"Fifty shades of grey!!! Sam you left your book in my room!"

"Can't pin this one on me Dean."Sam raised his arms defensively.

Turning a pail red,Dean watched Cas laughed behind a real biology book tucking his knees to his chest.

"On that note,"began Sam turning on his heel into the room,"dinner at their house tonight,Dean?"

A surprised look came across Castiel's face. Dean looked to Gabriel then Sam shrugging coolly,"Sure why not."

Cas rushed from the room passed Sam and Gabe impatience taking hold of him. Sam's eyes rolled once more following after the younger. Dean grinned standing and beginning to walk past Gabes a sharp elbow halting him.

"I'm being nice,for Cas. And Cas alone."Gabriel smiled,"touch my baby brother and your dead meat,Winchester. If I see you two making eyes at each other...Let's just say,"he glared up at Dean,"no more Mr.Nice Guy." lowering his elbow he let him free. A statement followed as he licked a blue sweet,"for once,be smart Deano"it echoed down the hall mocking the elder Winchester.

Standing at the top of the stairs Dean froze. A turn of his head and he muttered out,"Don't tell me what to do."


	3. Truth Be Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N DAAAAAMN! That took so long to write.Please tell me what you think! I like the way the story's going to far.-Pen

"Your getting good Winchester. I better start watching my back."said Gabriel swiping back his gold hair with a tricky grin.

An amused Sam nodded,"Your losing your touch Novak. I recommend more practice."he whipped his finger through the air consciously.

"More practice! We've played every night this week. I'm beginning to forget how to drive an actual car!" Gabriel protested.Sam raised his shoulders."Guess you can't get enough of me, Aye Sammy?"teased Gabe throwing a wrapper towards the younger

Sam tossed a throw pillow at Gabe's placement in the beanbag,"You sure are a treat Gabe."He let his infectious laugh get the better of him. Gabriel joined him.

"Hey,"Chortled the elder"you know what we should do?" he raised his finger a brilliant idea entering his mind.

Sam continued a small giggle,"What now?"

"So we go kart all the time on a screen so here's a wild thought. Go karting in real life!" Gabriel shouted standing and almost immediately falling onto Sam lap."Oh Sammy I can see it now! The revving engines and shaky carts rumbling our bones!"

Sam couldn't help but to chuckle at Gabriel's show. He looked down at a grinning trickster shoving him to the carpet face first.

Gabriel frowned into the ground,"You're a cold one Sammy." He groaned into the floor. Flipping over he laid on his arms,"What'd ya say?"

"I say it sounds like a plan. Do we have time today?"

"I don't want to leave the boys alone." Cautioned Gabe looking up towards Dean's room.

"Don't be such a buzzkill." Grumbled Sam.

An instant feeling of anger and hypocrisy filled him,"SAM FUCKING WINCHESTER I AM NOT A BUZZ KILL!"screamed Gabriel.

Holding up his arms in defense and minor fear Sam couldn't help but laugh at Gabriel edge,"ok then let's get outta here!"

Gabe laughed at Sams damn cute dimples as he grinned."Burgers and Shakes first?"he requested holding a finger toward Sam's face.

"Awesome,you gotta pay if I pay for the Go karting tickets.

"You gotta deal Sammy!"He did a little concoction of a hand shake they had made in the past week,"Cassie! Deano! Sam and I are gonna go! Stay safe!" He shouted your his hands from the bottom of the stairs.

"You're a special kind of lazy.You know that Novak?"said Sam dropping his arm around Gabriel's shoulder.

"It's one of my many talents."bragged the shorter.

...

"Damn Gabe that's a lot of blood."worried Sam biting his knuckle.

"No no Sammy it's alright." coughed Gabriel,blood still spewing from his nose.

Sam folded his arm leaning his head in the family bathrooms doorway,"Wow you really went for it didn't you?" He asked rhetorically,swaying his hair from his face.

Gabriel ignored the comment adding another napkin to his nose."I think the salt reached my brain." He sneezed blood into an already ruined napkin.

"Why'd you shove they fry so far up there?"

Gabriel choked once more,"It was the dare wasn't it!?!" Huffing in a small rage Gabriel pouted."Anyway it's not there anymore"

"That's cute Gabe."Sam shook his head scoffing at the clueless Gabriel who continued to choke on blood."Come here you're doing it wrong."He stepped closer to the struggling Gabe grabbing the back of his head,"Lean forward,not back."

Gabriel did as Sam instructed.

"Now pinch the middle."He grabbed the napkin pitching the end of Gabes nose.

"Thanks mom"he mock laughing continuously at his own joke,"Ow,ow"he coughed in a nasally voice.He shuttered a bit as Sam's hand moved his hand to Gabes neck keeping him from moving. He slouched on the bathrooms counter observing the light above the two flickering. He would restaurant was silent they guessed it was a slow time of the day being that uneven hours between lunch and supper. Sam didn't look to concerned,he was confident his work. The two sat a comfortable quietness,both not bothered to talk more about the mistake. Gabe continued to grin looking at his friend. Sam,contrary to Gabe,eld a sullen look focussed on his craft. Though uneventful the moment stopped quick Sam tapping Gabriels knee.

"Think we're done here Gabe." he raised his eyes,removing the napkin with a ginger touch.

"Your gonna make a great parent,Aye Sammy?"huffed Gabriel hopping from his position on the counter,"I say we make our way to Go Karting!"he spun around only to swiftly drop limp to the ground.

"Jesus Christ GABRIEL!" Shouted Sam grabbing hold of Gabe's arms and pulling him back up into his chest."Are you alright?"

Gabriel turned out of Sams shirt,"I really put the 'drop dead' in drop dead gorgeous,Don't I Sammy?"His eyes seemed to waver around the room not directly seeing Sam. With a dizzy laugh his eyes twitched finally focusing on Sam.

"Really Gabe. Are you ok?" Sam snatched Gabe's shoulders propping him up against a wall like a mannequin.

"I just stood up to fast. "Puffed Gabe,"Maybe I should sit for awhile." He said,breathless. His back slid down the wall shutting the door behind him.

"That's probably the best idea."admitted Sam locking the door with a satisfying click. He slid to the floor next to Gabe.

"No I'll be-" Gabriel attempted to stand Sam firm arm stopping him.

"You need to sit down you literally just fell to the ground." Sam scoffed,"just take care of yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just y'know I worry." Mumbled Sam trailing off.

"No no keep talking, I take care,right?" Gabriel folded his legs genuinely wondering.

"Well I mean you look good,but you always have sucker or piece of candy in your mouth. An-and when you do dangerous things,like how to fell off that cabinet yesterday at school,or that extreme slip and slide last weekend. I know I've only known you for a week but...your still a close friend."Sam rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly."if not my best friend."

Gabriel let out a worn breath,"Woah, Sammy take me out first!"

"Well I tried and now we're here."he explained leaning his head back on the cold door."just wish we could Go Kart cause your pretty cool to hang around."

"Thanks Moose,"he mumbled leaning his head on Sams broad shoulder. He sleepily tucked his head over his knees.

"Ya' know when I first saw you I thought you would be a douche. At least that's what Dean told me. But you turned out pretty cool. I guess I thought you were mean cause you Dean said you were. I should probably stop listening to the stuff he says. He's my big brother so I figured he would never steer me wrong but recently... I guess I'm just listening to myself more. He's great and all but he was wrong about you."sighed Sam,"Because your not mean or rude and I know I've only known you for a week but you care about people and are a super nice,and cool and reasonable and truth be told even kinda cute but you're not ga-"He looked to his shoulder worried by the silence,"You're asleep. And straight...and not listening to me."

He placed his head over a snoring Gabriel sharing the quiet moment. He let a smile creep up on his lips, the joy what you just said filling him. He didn't know what to think or say or do he just sat there in the moment quiet and peaceful pondering what would happen if the other had been listening. The short but meaningful confession.Sam had never told anyone that. It was easier than he had thought it would be but maybe that was the difference. He had never had a crush on anyone. A true on that is. Sure a flirt here or hand hold but never truly wanting to date someone. Dean was the player Sam was the brother.

His brother had found his happiness why couldn't he? Maybe it was the forbidden feel of the thing or maybe just his own fear or for some reason he never thought. He had a reputation to hold didn't he. Though "Dean's brother" wasn't really a reputation more of a standard for him to live up to. People never talked to him. Dean was two uptight with his nose in the air telling Sam not to embarrass him. It was getting harder for Dean to hide who he was,likewise for Sam.

It would be depressing if it weren't funny. Dean found his happiness in Castiel thought it was in popularity. What did Sam have to hide. He looked to the sleeping kid on his shoulder. What was the risk? Sam did like Gabe. The friendship... he couldn't put there friendship on the line over a crush. So he restrained it. For now.

Gabriel stirred in his rest Sam marveling at his mesmerizing tendencies. The little inhale he would take for a time when shutting his eyes real tight,a dream possibly. He snakes his arm around Sams shivering a tad. Taking action Sam removes his green jacket putting it over the unconscious Gabriel. The shivers came out of him as he dug into Sams side unaware of what he was doing. Rolling his eyes the taller pulled his arm around the other. This was torture. This morning was bad enough, but this was just cruel.

"The things I do for you Gabe."He had a half smile.

What was he gonna do now

...

"Wow"Laughed Gabe holding his knees.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna sleep again."Sam said a vacant stare hanging across his face.

"We should get those t-shirts. You know those ones that say 'I road the river of love'" Gabe rammed himself through the gift shop doors,searching for the item.

"Why the hell did you want to ride that with me?" Said Sam groaning into his hands.

"Look at this bracket!"Gabriel shoves the neon pink plastic ring,that was to big for his wrist, in Sam's face."Do you see how fucking obnoxious it is!"He cupped in his hand,"it's so weird I love it."

"Your weird Gabe"Sam said shoving his hands into his pant pocket."Hey am I ever gonna get my jacket back."

Gabe hugged the green leather of the jacket shaking his head. He zipped it up half way up his,red button up still visible."Mine now Sammy" he said swiping his shoulders."besides looks better on me"he stuck out his tongue sassily.

"Yeah it does."Sam whispered under his breath.

"What's that?"Asked Gabe turning to look at some shirts.

"I said you're a dick..."he stuttered surprised Gabe had heard anything.

"Oh,"smirked Gabriel,"that's bold. Now who was it who had a picture of you in a tutu? Oh right I do!"

"Come on you dared me to!"

"And you dared me to shove a French fry up my nose. So if you think you got it bad. I HAVE A BLOODY LEFT NOSTRIL THAT BEGS TO DIFFER!"Shouted Gabriel pointing to his nose.

Sam held back laughter putting his hand of Gabe's mouth,"shh shh people are staring and - OH MY GOD DONT FUCKING LICK MY HAND!"He quickly withdrew his palm from Gabriel's mouth wiping it off in his jeans.

"THEN PUT YOUR DAMN HOT PINK BRACELET ON OR 'SAMMY TUTU' IS GOING VIRAL!"threatened Gabriel putting the picture up on his phone.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!!!"screamed Sam.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!!!"shouted Gabe.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

...

Cas cupped his hands over his face in embarrassment,"So your telling me"he inhaled deeply,"you got kicked out of the river of love gift shop...forever."

Gabriel nodded,"Yes,and a restraining order from the manager."

Dean seemed shocked,"You guys said you were going Go Karting?"

Gabriel put one hand up,"Go Karting was at the fair,"his other hand followed,"And river or love is at the fair,"He smacked his hands together leaning his head forward with a'get it' look.

Castiel waved his arms in the air putting the thought aside,"Restraining order?"

"Well Gabriel here thought it would be a great idea to use the manager as a human shield from the keychains."Sam folded his legs placing his hands in them.

"Key chains?" Asked Cas knowing the two were far from any sane idea.Gabriel nodded again a classic trickster smile slapped on his face.

Sam coughed intervening,"Agh yeah these little key chains that says 'I road the river of love' they were the only thing I could throw."

"Why the hell were you throwing things at Gabe!?!"Dean gestured towards a proud Gabe raising a brow towards Sam.

"Well he threatened to show everyone a picture he has...of me."Sam faced palmed at the awkward conversation.

Dean looked to Gabriel then Sam squinting his eyes,"Sammy don't tell me Grabiel has a picture of you in your...birthday suit."

That pulled the pin from the ganade. Gabriel lost it throwing his head back in laughter and falling to the ground. Castiel just became more embarenced for everyone in the room and Dean seemed more confused than ever.It was a perfect ensemble of chaos fitting together in an almost majestic way.

"NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Sam turning a bright and prominent red.He repeated this over the sound of Gabriel laughing. Dean and Cas exchainsed baffled looks across the room.

Gabriel wiped his eye attempting to compose himself,"Oh my god. It was a picture of Sam in a tutu! Jesus Christ Dean who do you think I am?"

"I dont know im just so confused?"

"Well that makes two of us."Cas breathed out heavily standing from his position at the couch."I don't know about you but im gonna go get some food.This whole thing is giving me a headache."

"Ill go with."Dean shook his head at the pair following Cas out the door.

"Beware of the french frys!"Sam yelled adding on to Gabriels laughing spell.

This was a day to never be forgotten.


	4. The Bold Type

"Another day! I mean seriously how good can this Sam be?"Charlie pulled her hair in frustration.

"Ill get it done Charlie.Im already half way through the paper mache part."Gabriel swung a finger towards a still furious Charlie.

"And how far is half way?"She folded her arms,cross with the Senior.

Gabriel shrugged slanting his eyebrows,"I bought the glue."

"Its due tomorrow idiot!"she smacked Gabriel with her book bag repeatedly after each word.

He held his arm up in defence,"Hey HEY! Ok i'm still gonna hang out with Sam Ill just ask for help on the project... okay?" Gabriel asked tapping his friends shoulder.

"Okay"huffed Charlie tossing a strand of her vibrant hair off her cheek."just don't come crawling to me when you wake up Friday with no presentation my half of the grade will not be hurt!"

Gabriel patted her head,"That's my girl."

"So since you friends with a Winchester-"began Charlie pulling a pen and clipboard,"Give me the T!"she squinted her eyes with excitement.

"What T?"Gabriel shrugged attempting to brush off the question.

"Come on,Gabe it's the first week of October and I need details.Last week I did a report on kind of paper we use! I made it work but the material really sucked and now readers are not READING! I can't get kicked off the newspaper club, my parents are gonna make me do soccer if I don't!"

"Alright fine. But he's not what you think. I don't know how to put it to words."Gabriel tapped his chin.

"I'm just surprised he's not a proud jock asshole." Charlie shrugged.

Gabriel peered towards her opening the school door,"You mean you haven't talked to him yet?"

"No,not at all.I have no idea how you mustered up the courage to talk to a Winchester."he sighed rolling her shoulders.

"Well,Cassie started hanging out with Dean and I was the driver. Also he's not 'A Winchester' just call him Sam."

"Ok so you're saying Sam has no flaws or dirty secrets?" Charlie looked disappointed.

"He's pretty chill. I guess everyone just thinks he's like his brother. Deans alright I just don't like leaving him alone with Cassie.I don't need Cas to start sneaking out or smoking weed."

"Ha I hear ya. So more about Sa-"Charlie froze at the site of a grinning Sam approaching the two.

"Speak of the devil.What's up Samquatch. Any improvement on your karting game?"Gabriel leaned his elbow on Sam's shoulder.

"Let's not forget I beat you last time,Gabe." Laughed Sam ruffling Gabriel's hair and eventually pushing him away. He looked at Charlie with a wave and half smile.

"Charlie, Sam. Sam this is Charlie and she's all red and quite because she thinks your a celebrity."Gabriel slid next to a still silent Charlie.

"H-hey Charlie Bradbury,school paper reporter."She sputtered a wayward smirk held on her mouth.She held out a shaky hand.

"Sam Winchester"He shook the hand trying not to make her more nervous.

"She's trying to get the dirt on you Sammy,"he elbowed Sams chest playful like,"Better watch out for her."he clicked his tongue raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Gabriel!"she cried somehow becoming more red and hitting him with her book bag once more.

"Not this again!"

Sam chuckled holding his hand to his mouth. He nodded toward Gabriel adjusting his backpack and trotting toward his class. Gabriel's eyes followed the boy.

"He's cute,"began Charlie,Gabriel secretly agreed,"I wonder if he's got some ex's."She elbowed Gabriel's side with a sly smirk.

"I told you I got no dirt and if I did I wouldn't do that to Sam."Gabriel snorted beginning to walk to biology which was slowly becoming his favorite.His teacher Dr.Balthazar was a standout among the school,young and energetic he had this love for biology.Bringing a certain presence to a classroom no teacher had done before. He seemed almost cartoonish in his movement and wardrobe of white lab coats,khakis and purple button ups. A new experiment or other interesting way of learning came to his mind daily.

Charlie dropped her books at their usual spot and sat plopping herself down in her chair grumbling to herself,"Im never gonna get a good topic."she groaned into her arm dropping her head onto her desk.

Dean walked in and immediately Gabriel eyes him with malice."Hey ass hole where are you and my baby brother going tonight?"he questioned turning to Dean in his chair. Anna had mentioned Cas was going somewhere with Dean and Gabriel instantly thought the worst.

"None of your business dick head."Dean crosses his arms slouching back into his chair a smirk hanging on his lips.

"Calm down guys. Gabe,it's just a three day school camp. For extra credit. "It starts on Thursday night(tonight) and we should me back Sunday. It's for extra credits." Cas repeated sitting next to Dean, a little to close for Gabriel comfort.

"Aye leave room for Jesus,guys."mumbled Gabe turning back to the front of the class.

Dr.Balthazar entered the room and the class stiffened turning to a dead silent room."Goooood morning class! And it is a good morning because?-"he tucked his finger behind his ear.

"It's Bio Chem!"chanted the class in unison. They all held smiles awaiting what the captivating teacher was to say next.

"I'm gonna have to say I'm disappointed today."he looked to the ground folding his arm. A quiz had just happened the day before,and the class,all desperate,wanted a fair grade.

"I spilled hot sauce on my favorite tie!" He whined dropping his lengthy arms to his sides."You all did great on the quiz though! Castiel pass these out my dear!" He lifted a pile of papers with big red A's on them offering the stack towards Cas. With immediate obedience Castiel hopped up from his chair with a grin. Gabriel scowled watching Dean stare at the innocent Cassie.

Leaning back Gabriel gave a hoarse whisper,"and stop staring at my brothers ass!" He said through gritted teeth. A smug snicker erupted from his throat making him cringe. Jesus,He hated that Dean Winchester.   
...

"The only part I don't understand is how thick headed his character needs to be!"Gabriel threw his arms in front of himself dramatics his goal.

Sam spread his legs over Gabe's lap,"Maybe it's because of how he is on the outside,ugly,and since everyone told him that he's became ugly on the inside to." He tossed a few corn chips into his mouth crunching them contently.

"Well his boss his an asshole his neighbors are mentally ill and he's ugly. Really why isn't he the protagonist of the show. I mean he's getting illegally under paid! I'm surprised he bought the house he did with that pay!" Gabriel smacked his forehead.

"Well maybe we are taking this to seriously." Gabriel tapped his chin.

"Your right this is Squidward we're talking about."Sam agreed switching off the television.

Gabriel stretched tapping Sams legs,"I need some candy."he said with a yawn.

"How many episodes did he watch i feel like a vampire."Sam hopped up and opened the curtains letting the amethyst sky pool into the dark room. The October time was sneaking up on the weeks it was only six o clock and the sky was already a flavorful royal purple.

"All of season one and then the rests a blur."Gabriel kicked open the Winchester's fridge pulling a jug of chocolate milk from it. His eye lids flickered as he leaned against the counter pouring a glass. "I'm gonna ask Anna if I can stay over here tonight. Dean and Cas are at that school camp thing till Sunday right?"

"Yeah, who the hell would want to go to a summer camp in October?"Sam shook his head.

Gabriel sipped the milk,"Cas said something about extra credit."

"Damn I need someone that."

"I could call the place and ask if we could get you over there a little late."offered Gabe biting into a cookie.

"Naw, I think hanging with you would be better."Sam gave a wide grin turning to the content Gabriel,who continued to enjoy his delectable treat.

He swallowed a segment of his cookie"Sammy, I blush."he said with a certain filter that complimented his character.

The two began a continuous conversation of the events to forgo the next few days. It was Thursday and ideas of what to do without brothers flooded their heads both thinking of...more romanticized ideas than what they actually said.

Though it was almost seven on Thursday night and of course it needed to start like every party that was considered a party did.

"IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER!"the two bumped hips,"YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS!"the swing their arms up and down as if they held imaginary maracas that shook and rattled to the beat."MAKE IT LAST FOREVER,FRIENDSHIP NEVER EEEEEENDS!" A most enthusiast laugh bursted out the two as the song continued. They both failed the ability to control them self's dropping limp to the ground. Their breaths left them absorbed by the never ending joy both their hearts found.

...  
" I always thought this was a stupid thing but I think I kinda like it."Gabriel spread his arms out wide his legs reaching the end of the blanket. The crisp night hair kissed,his face the hairs on his neck stood up,smitten.He shut his eyes tight,his body embracing the ridged breath on the twilight. He sighed settling into his placement on his blanket.

Sam was not as relaxed. He watched the almost angelic Gabriel bask in the luminous crescent and its stars. He was in his element,the best he could be. He tried not to stare,only sneaking peeks of the boy then back to the stars,the boy was more beautiful. His heart was shaking and he tensed at the feeling of Gabriel touch. His hand graced Sams arm. An instant response to that was pink that flooded Sams complexion,thank god it was dark.

"You're shivering Sammy,"he began,feeling Sams arm."Want me to get another blanket?"He asked tentatively sitting up and looking at Sam. He sat up on his knees about to run back to the car.Sams fingers grasped at the end of his jacket.Gabriel aloud his body to fall back to the blanketed grass.

"Gabriel,"breathed an anxious Sam,voice shaking.

It was nearly reflex for the older to respond with a sweet,"Yes,Sammy?"He gave an award winning grin looking at the moose,but he didn't look back. Sams eyes stayed towards the sky as much as they wanted to look at the outline of the golden haired trickster.

God he was so cute. All the young Winchester wanted to do grab him right then and there but instead he gave a sullen look up at the other.

"What if. What if I told you I liked girls,"a pause came upon him looking for the words to say,"a-and boys... Like in a romantic way."

Gabriel pauses for a horrific moment. Sams breath caught in his throat about to say it was all joking. This was a fucking nightmare. Sams mind buzzed the thought of what he just said hitting him. He had never even said that aloud to himself,not even in his mind. No why did he say that he was lying right! Jesus Christ he had just created a living hell for himself. Gabriel was popular and hot and nobody ever poked fun Dean for being gay but Sam... no it wasn't possible. Why would be say that.Though Gabriel wasn't mad,in fact he laughed. Turning on his side and leaning on his elbow he smiled,"I'd say 'took you long enough'"he smirked looking into Sams captivating eyes. Sam choked sitting up.

"Is it that obvious?"he let out a half hearted laugh,a nervous face awaiting for Gabriel's answer.

Gabriel snickered,"Your all red Sammy. Right now you are. You were when he watched the movie. You were all red even when all I did was ruffle your hair. You think I'm stupid?"

"No no not at al-"Sam sat up turning into Gabriel.

"Ah see,"Gabriel clicked his tongue smartly,"it maybe dark,but your red in the face right now Moose. I can feel it. Creeping onto you like a ghost."

Sam was shocked at how accurate Gabriel had depicted his problem. He pressed his lips together perplexed by Gabriel's perception. It was kinda hot. Sam nodded looking at the prideful boy.

"But don't go fallin' for me Sammy. I'm not good enough for you." Gabriel winked laying back down nonchalantly.

His eyes going wide Sam gave Gabe an unconvincing scoff"I-I'm not into you."He stammered a little angered my Gabriel's cockiness.

"Tell that to me when your not blushing,sweet cheeks."He said winning the conversation.Sam pulled his jacket over his head flipping into his stomach.

"I really hate you."He groaned into the firm ground.

Gabriel twirled Sams hair in his finger,"I've liked messing with you."grinned the trickster,"I'm gonna keep on doing it."Gabriel untucked his finger from he lock dropping it back to Sams neck.

"Playing a game with Cas? Who can win a Winchester first,or someone like that?"Sam sat up meeting Gabriel's eyes to be equal with his own.

"More like a challenge for myself. I can't win you Winchester,"Gabriel sighed.

Sam nodded looking up at the growing dots that sprinkled the sky. A cloud paved its way over the lights. It was weak and thin but still made an impact on the light that reached the two. It was black for a moment but Sam spoke through the silence."We wouldn't be good together anyway."Sam abruptly blurted a slanted grin on his invisible mouth.

"Why's that?" Asked Gabriel.

"Well you couldn't want me,I'm me." Sam paused a second shutting his eyes and leaning back,his hands behind his head as he settled into the blanket once more straightening his legs to the the ground and exhaling.He waved his hand over his head it was almost completely unseen,but it's pale skin reflected off the glow of a house around fifty meters away. "And like you said you don't want to win me."he said through the black.

"You don't get it Sam." Giggled the despotic Gabriel.

"What?" Asked the young Winchester with innocence.

Almost as if flash of lightning Gabriel was on top of Sam startling him to the ground. He put his knees sat upon the blanket resting on either side of Sams left leg,leaning forward into the boy. One hand held Sams jaw the other playing with the end of his shirt. There faces were almost touching. Gabriel's heated breath beat against Sams face. The tricksters mouth lingered down to the younger ear tickling it with his presence. Gabriels hand came under Sams sweater holding his hip and staying silent for a second.

"I said 'I couldn't win you',Sammy. But-"he moved his mouth up to Sams gracing their lips but not kissing him. It was a brush but sent shivers through out Sam,"I sure as hell will earn you." He moved his hand over Sams thigh,"And when I do,"He press his lips into Sams,kissing him hard. Sam took in a deep breath being such a deer in the headlights. The Winchester kissed him back grabbing face but only for a second before,Gabriel pulled back,"I'll knock your fucking socks off."

The cloud removed its presence the moon creating a silver outline around the blonde as he sat up on his knees,Sam scooting himself back in minor shock. His face was reder than ever. Gabriel had never done anything like that to any guy. I was so natural though,and he wanted to do it so bad. He didn't talk to Charlie about it at the interview but Sam was like him. He thought highly of the Winchester no doubt. He had just kissed him,like that. God,it felt so good. He hungered for more,but stood keeping his typical cool grin. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Sam held his breath for a moment,"That was really hot." He whispered,hyperventilating just the slightest.

A wicked look filled Gabe,he was in control after all. A certain confidence entered him. He had never felt so alive. He had the guts to do what he had wanted to do for the past month. He felt hot. He didn't want to get cocky though. Ending up like Dean what the opposite of what he wanted. He had felt attraction towards boys for awhile.

He's had girlfriends but his biggest fear was anyone finding out he still had his V card. It was pure embarrassment for him,a senior, still a virgin. He didn't mind kissing and liking girls for show but his V card was something he actually felt was important.

He stood atop the hill the open meadow they had found was a gem,perfect for star gazing. They had left some blankets at the car with some snacks. They were at that perfect part at the base of a mountain where small hills lines its sides.

"Glad you're a fan of my work. Now I can leave you wanting more."he smirked walking his bare feet into a small patch of dandelions.Their seeds teemed around his toes. He did it. Losing his smirk the ecstatic Gabriel leaped into the air,triumphant. He hollered a victorious cry into the surrounding mountains.

"Hooooo Yes!"He screamed,"I kissed Sam fucking Winchester!"he jumped a few more times falling back into the patch of the weeds. They weren't pests to him,so warm and welcoming to his body as he tossed himself to the ground. He laid there for a moment catching his breath,a genuine smile lingering in his face. He was on top of the world. He stood turning to Sam with a grin.

"You done?"Sam's said mirroring Gabriel's smile.

"Yeah yeah,let's go home."


	5. What's Your Move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Random ending I know. Please vote,if you can it would be much appreciated! Any comments on what you did or didn't like about the story? Tell me and I'll also be happily answering any questions! :b-Pen

Friday the next day and as always Charlie was nervous. She glanced at Gabriel every time a new project was presented to the class. That whole week she had been pleading with Gabriel to do well on the presentation but she thought he would end up not doing it anyway. Almost offended by her four Gabriel was determined to prove her wrong. The night before gave him a kick and he stayed up till the sun cracked from over the hills,working in the project. It was his baby,his work of art and couldn't wait to rub it in Charlie's and the teachers face.With a feeling of confidence glowing in his Gabe sat up in his seat knowing he was about to go and show everyone his masterpiece

"Gabriel and Charlie,your up next!" Hollered Mr.Zachary towards the two,Charlie tapping her foot against the floor nervously. She played with the hem of her sleeve looking to Gabriel.

"Your paper mache cannon has to be good enough for this project! Did you get it done like you said?"Charlie's eyes were wide and she gnawed on her lip.

"Relax,I got this one,Red."he laughed leaping from the chair and into the hall.The sound of wheels intrigued the class,they leaned forward in their seats with curiosity. Gabriel brought in a small table that tumbled over the floor. A white sheet ghosted over a structure that sat upon the table.

"Ladies,Gents of History Class,we have chosen the civil war as our war project and I give you,the memorial of the man who freed it all!"Gabriel grabbed the sheet and ripped it from the structure,"Made out of lolly pop sticks!" The sheet released itself from the table as Gabriel whipped it off. The class cheered.A continuous roar filled the room. They all slapped their hands together the majority laughing at the little lolly stockman in the center that represented Lincoln. Mr.Zachary joined them a small chuckle coming off him. Gabriel bowed and Charlie stood in shock,standing into him.

She spoke through the side of her mouth,"You didn't even start till yesterday,what happened?!"she choked.

"I had a good week alright."Gabriel folded,"Guess you could say Sam helped me,in a way."he mumbled shyly. Charlie was to busy fixing her papers together ready to read the report. Though a prompt and ironic bell sang out,dismissing the class.

"Pages 189-200 in the text book! Projects will resume Monday!"Yelled Mr.Zackary cupping his hands around his mouth as he stood from his desk. He stacked some papers and patted Gabe's head,"Nice job on the project Novak,as long as Charlotte's report holds up I'm guessing an easy A."He strolled our the door with a whistle.

"It's Charlie"She grumbled stretching her arms to her sides,lip quivering."How do you always do so good at this stuff?"she relaxed turning to Gabe.

"I don't...usually,but like I said,I had a good night."He attempted to hide a very 'uncool' goofy grin,but gave in.

"Someone got laid!"She elbowed his chest smirking.

"Kissed NOT laid. There is a big difference called sex."he swung his bag round his should exhaling in satisfaction,"but damn,it was a good kiss."he slanted his eyes scandalously.

"Maybe I can add that to the new article."she piped up with excitement.

"What article?"

As on time as ever Sam stampeded into the room a look of desperation on his face,"Gabriel there you are!"

"What's up Sam?"He asked intrigued by his entrance.

"So get this!"he lifted a wavering school paper with the tile'BROTHERS BRAWL! NOVAK OR WINCHESTER' in bold black lettering,"we're 'competing' against each other in s popularity contest."

Gabriel snatched the paper from Sams hand a bit discussed,"The hell is this?"he cried pointing the headline.

"Sam and Dean are hot,You and Cas are hot...little contest to see whose the hotter siblings."Charlie shrugged snickering at her skillful work,"What can I say,sex attracts." She curled her bottom lip with a 'what ya gonna do' look.

Sam exchanges his finger between himself and Gabriel,"We're 'sex'." He laughed,"oh this is great!"

Gabriel sighed grabbing at his face,"This is the opposite of great! I don't want to be in some pretty boy contest!"

"It's getting readers."Said Charlie desperately."Just go with it,people are starting to make this trend!" She trotted our the room completely cheerily a red pony tail swishing back and forth after her.

"Yeah Gabe come on, nothings changed,maybe you'll just get a little more noticed by people."Sam turned to a group of girls they had heard giggling outside the room.

They covered there faces staring at the two. Well maybe not the two,they searched past Sam staring at,Gabriel. The chortle of the girls continued on, one waving there hand,"Hey Gabriel." She cracked flipping a black strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear. Her face turned a prominent blush as Gabriel clicked his tongue winking. He brushed past the group Sam moodily trailing after him.

"Then again,maybe it's a little to much attention."Mumbled Sam looking back at the group of still staring girls.He turned his attention back to Gabriel,"You doing anything for lunch?"He asked his nerves beginning to show.

Gabriel shook his head,"You're not subtle Winchester"he licked his lip raising his eyebrows.

"So,nothing?"Sam ignored his remark,an adorable smile coming over him,cheeks reddening. Gabriel couldn't help but smile back,Sams undeniable charm attracting him.

They two walked into a vacant stairwell in a comfortable silence sharing the moment. Gabriel inhaled reaching the bottom of the first flight of stairs turning on his heel to trail down the next,something stopped him. Sam. His hand hooked Gabriel's collar pushing him up against the smooth brick wall. A rush came out the rough feeling of the cool building. Sam quickly leaned into him.

He placed a hand on the spot of wall next to Gabriel."How about a remake of last night?"His other hand hung from Gabriel's belt loop tugging it playfully.

"Your confident Sammy,I like it." his teeth grit together leaning closer to Sam.

"Is that a yes?"

"No"

"Why not."breathed Sam through a restless smirk. His warm breath felt nice on Gabriel's face heating up more though he tried to hide his pink blush. He held Sams sides teasing him,rocking on his toes.

"You don't want me enough."

A rough chuckle came from Sams dry   
throat,"Want you?"he leaned in closer to Gabriel,the two like magnets,"Gabriel I want you so bad it hurts."  
His words were lustful and heavy. He searched the gorgeous eyes of Gabriel,they seems magical. They were a sweet toasted walnut or whiskey at a sunset,none the less,he lost himself in them. Gabriel lifted his hands up to Sams hair tangling his fingers through the thick strands. His heart raced. It never stopped,really,not since their first kiss. The best night of Gabriel's life,in his view. Sam was so close to him it was almost as if reality had drifted from that stairwell. He tucked his hands under Sams flannel leading his fingers against his warm back,he felt a shiver come out of Sam smirking at the feeling.

"I don't deserve you,though."He mumbled into the Winchesters neck. A stiffening sensation came over Sam at the vibrations of Gabe's voice against him.

Removing his hand from Gabriel's side Sam lifted his chin up,eyes meeting once more,"I lied Gabe. I don't want you-" a brief pause worried Gabriel," I need you."

"I like the sound of that."He sung a bashful giggle lifting his head up to stare at Sam.

"So why can't we do what we did last night?"the taller inquired smoothing his fingers over the trim of Gabriel's maroon button up,untucking it as a tease."From what I can tell,you seemed to like it."

"Simple."Began Gabriel,"Last night I kissed you first.Ball's in your court now,Winchester."He looked at Sam with soft features,amused expressions flowing from him. He nudged closer to the other noses almost touching,"Whats your move?"

Sam wanted to savor the moment,truly he did. But fell short,his lips pushing against Gabe's as fast as he could get them there. He was as good if not better than the night before. It was natural as if kissing him for the thousandth time,but still fresh,mouth yet to be explored. Gabriel didn't hesitate to kiss back. It was consuming,addictive both only stopping to take breaths. Sams hands held both Gabriel's sides pulling him closest he could get. Gabriel held and tugged at Sams hair humming into the his mouth. Yes,this was what he wanted oh so badly. He had never felt something so right.

They parted.Gabriel peering up at a satisfied Sam And Sams ears perked up with a smile. "That was..."Sam laughed through a sigh,his lack of words amusing Gabriel.

"I aim to please." A still blushing Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck all dopey and nervous chuckling,it was to much for Sam.

He kissed Gabriel again,this time softer,"That laugh's so cute,"he admitted against the others mouth,tucking Gabriel's hair behind his ear.He pecked his lips a last time,"You're so cute."

"So does that mean-"Gabriel was caught off by the buzzing of a phone. It was his. He rolled his eyes with reluctance,Sam smirking against his cheek. With a sigh he lifted the device to his ear answering the ringing."This better be important,"he grumbled almost inaudible.

"Hey its me,Michel."A male voice buzzed through the phone.

"Mikey whats up brother."Gabriel held his breath Sam kissing down his neck licking the small section between his lips. Michel held silent for a moment Gabriel sounding odd on his end.

"I was wondering if you were busy this weekend.Jack is gonna need a babysitter. Luci and I are going to a wedding. We don't want to drag him along." Michel said seeming in a hurry.

Sam seemed to be listening,"I wanna come."he mumbled unto Gabe's neck.

He shivered shaking his head no. Sam glared tracing his hand over Gabriel's upper thigh dangerously close to his 'no no square' .Gabriel held back a groan furrowing his brow in defeat.

"Hey can my buddy Sam come with,he's real-"Sam moved down to Gabriel's collar bone gracing a certain spot making Gabriel shutter,"nice."he finished breath hinged at the top of his throat. Michel fell silent again at Gabe's odd speaking pattern. Little did he know of the trouble making Sam against Gabriel's body.

"Sure just be at my house tonight you can stay there for the weekend the weddings in Maine."

Gabriel glared at Sam,"Sure Cas is at this fall camp thing so it all works out. See you then."he hung up fast as he could pushing himself towards Sam into another kiss. It was what he'd wanted to do for a while so this was their catch up hour."And I thought I was a trickster."laughed Gabriel tracing his thumb over Sams face. The thought of having Sam was almost inconceivable but actual.

"I get what I want-"he bumped his forehead against Gabriel,"when I want it."he shrugged tugging at the sides of the others Jacket.

"Have I ever told you I like you Winchester. Cause I feel that now is a good time to tell you."Said the blonde slithering his fingers over his temple to the back of his head.

"Many times yes. And I think I like you too."Sam swayed back and forth with his restless legs,to excited and exhilarated to hold still.

"Think?! Samuel Winchester,I am a catch."scolded Gabriel leaning his head back into the brick behind him.

Sam became silent just taking in the feeling of Gabriel. What it was like to have him,hold him. It calmed him but made his poor heart go 190 miles per hour. He could feel Gabriel's though,his heart, it was so steady and sure. Not pounding,but keeping a steady beat against the others. He could feel every one of Gabriel's breaths just as at ease as his heart beat. He was with Gabriel,just saying it in his head sounded sweet. The time was ruined footsteps approaching the door and reality hitting. The two spread from each other with realization. The doors opened with Charlie trotting down the stairs a shorter kid behind her. He was scruffy and homey but charming with curly hair falling from his face.

Sam scuffled his hands not knowing where to put them,"H-hey there Charlie."cracked his voice hand leaning against the wall. His flushed face looked to the ground not wanting a give away.

"What's up guys. This is the new guy,Chum."She pointed behind her to kid who seemed on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"It's Chuck."He almost silently corrected.

"Shut up Chum."She said plainly not caring to look behind her. Chuck nodded and Gabriel laughed at Charlie's bluntness.

"We were on our way to lunch. Wanna join? Or are Sam and I not supposed to talk since we're 'rivals'"Gabriel leaned against the stairs railing. He was completely kidding but Charlie seemed to have other ideas.

"Oh yeah not only completing but rivals. That's hot. Readers like a good rivalry. Sam and Gabriel,Dean and Cas the biggest rivals of the century!"Charlie stretched out her arms projecting the words vastly with her voice,"Chum write this down."

The boy scoured his body for a pen jotting down a note on his arm unable to find paper. He didn't even bother correcting her this time he knew rejection or scuffle would peruse."So this is Sam and Gabriel?"Chuck asked looking between the two. Charlie nodded an eye roll only coming naturally."Woah you guys are like rockstars"he marveled staring at them wide eyed and awe struck.

"Thanks bud. Why are you coming to the school in October?Ain't it a bit late to transfer?"Gabriel itched the scruff of small hairs coating his neck.

"Cause he's a fucking badass!"Charlie hit his back. A little to hard actually. He bumped down two stairs falling on his face to the connecting platform. She seemed like she was about to help to poor kid up but Sam beat her to it lifting him up by his arms. This frightened Chuck the ease that Sam lifted his with and Sams height caused him to shake.

"Badass huh...what'd ya do?"Asked Sam leaning back against the wall facing towards Chuck.

Playing with his hands and tapping his foot against the ground Chuck seemed a little hesitant to tell the what he'd done."I kinda...wrote a drama erotica...about the teachers.On A dare!"he added which was pretty crucial to how Gabriel and Sam saw him.

"I wish I could have the skills to do that."admitted Gabriel shaking his head at the idea.

"Yeah he's a hell of a writer!"Charlie swung he arm around him,"Good for the paper. He's gonna be helping me on the topic of you guys."

"Fantastic! I'm at this school for two months and all of the sudden I'm Kim Kardashian!",Groaned Gabriel through his hands that hid his face. He hated the popular kids and now he was one.

"You'll get used to it."Sam shrugged watching Charlie jog down the stairs the kid following after her heftily.


	6. Comfort

"Just saying he's different from Anna. She is the kind mom that taught us emotions and stuff,Michael is like our dad,but still my brother. It's complicated ."Gabriel said with a little defense in his voice.

"Ok just explain how Michael has a kid."

"Well when Michael was single he adopted a kid. A baby,in fact,around two years ago. Now he's dating some girl named Luci. He's crazy about her but I still haven't met her. So the baby's name is Jack and he turned two last month.He's allergic to almonds but loves peanut butter.His favorite show is the simpsons but I tell Michael that we watch disney channel. He has this stuffed elephant named Bambi. And sometimes when he's upset we sit down and have some milky-ways,(he likes nougat).

"I'm ready."he nearly sang rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. His eyes wandered around the deck looking at each little detail of the little white house. It was unrealistically clean of the outside and seemed straight from a children's book. A small wood swing brushed back and forth with miniature creaks,cool october breathes rocking it from time to time. Taking in the smokey smell of a grill running in the house over,Sam just held his usual smile. His happiness almost seemed blind. For the past few days he had kept a wide grin never seizing to amaze the almost equally joyful Gabriel. It was so cheesy and fairytale like but the two couldn't help it.Sam rang the doorbell his content grin still upon him.

The tapping of footsteps came after a minor pause. The door knob giggled then a hand made a small adjustment then slowly opened. When expecting a full grown man Gabriel was more then surprised at the sight of his twig of a nephews massive sapphire eyes staring up at him. A rag doll of an elephant was gripped at the end of his small fingers. A drool enhanced smile came into the child.

"Hi uncle!"he placed all his might into a jump up towards Gabriel grabbing at him. This was his way of asking to be held,"up?"he inquired tugging the end of Gabriel's pant leg.

Gabriel held Jacks sides lifting him to his chest,"Little guy can open doors now,huh?"he tapped the toddlers nose lovingly.

"He also climbs up chairs now."Sighed Michael appearing in the doorway seeming to have just found Jack. His nerves left him and he folded his arms leaning against the doors frame.

"Hey Bro bro."glowed Gabriel bouncing Jack and balancing the the child on his hip,"This is Sam,my friend from school. He's a junior,but acts like a mom,so he'll do great tonight." Gabriel said through the incoherent conversation he was having with Jack.

"Come on Gabe. Just because I tell you not to eat so much junk does not mean-"

"See! Great mom! Now you,"He pointed to Michael tapping his chest,"can move your ass-"

"Language!" Sam intervened with a glare.

"Tush" corrected Gabriel looking at Jack who continued to pull at his hair."-to that wedding. And were is Luci I thought you said I could meet her."With a sort of pout to his voice Gabriel puffed out his lower lip.

"Luci and I are meeting at the airport,sorry" shrugged Michael pulling out a roller bag from his home.

"Oh come on!"

...

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE NAKED BABY!!!"Gabriel slid down the haul with wet feet,a trail of bubbles blazing behind him. His heel slipped at the end of the stairs bumping down one hitting his butt in the hard wood stair,"SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!" He chanted bumbling down each step without caution. He reached the bottom pulling his weight and swinging around the post to the kitchen.Michaels gonna kill me! His thoughts screamed as he looked through each cabinet for the little guy. A lightbulb came into his brain at the sight of a bag of cookies that was laying on the counter."Jaaaaaack buddy!? You want the cookies?" He shook the crumbling treat in his hand dashing around the house. He managed himself back up the stairs looking in the guest bedroom hearing a voice. Slowly, Gabriel opened the wood door and peered in. It was silent for a moment before Sams voice piped up with a laugh.

"That little guy must be your uncle Gabe."he giggled. A smaller higher voice joined the chorus. Gabriel opened the door completely to see Sam sitting up on the bed with a small Jack wrapped in a towel sitting on Sams criss crosses legs. They continued to chortle at the large book of photons that Jack was holding up with assistance from Sam.

"Uncle Gabe?"Jack questioned tapping the photo on the page Sam was looking at.

Sam nodded ruffling Jacks hair,"Yup looks like it. See that's his hair."he managed through a laugh.

"Hair,BIG!"Jack pulled at his own locks looking at the picture gleefully.

"I guess his hair is big,look at how fluffy it is."

"Fuffy"jack manages to say his mouth not able to pull the L in the word.

Sam gave a proud smile,"Nice job bud."

"Hey guys." Gabe tried to play off that he'd not been listening but did hold a subtle grin at the twos cuteness.

"Uncle,Hair BIIIG!"Jack repeated hopping up on down on the bed.

Gabriel rolled his eyes looking at the collage of old photos from his younger years.The specific photo of Gabe,from years before with large fluffy hair and rugged t-shirt,made him nostalgic and warm. Gabriel leaned on the bed eventually sitting and looking at Sam.

"I see you stole my nephew"

"What can I say,he likes me."Shrugged Sam straightening his legs and falling back on the bed. Gabriel fell back with him Jack crawling over and sitting between them. They all watched the ceiling fan rock back and forth as it spun its bulbs humming with light. Gabriel yawned with a stretch sitting up from his spot on the bed. He flipped into his side looking at Sam fondly.

"What?"Sam breathes through a light chuckle,"Do I have something on my face?"

Gabriel continued staring unfazed,"No,you're just cute."He leaned in and kissed Sam placing his arm on the other side of him.Sam shut his eyes grabbing Gabe's face feeling a smile through the kiss. It was sweet and short but at the same time seeming to not end.

"Eww noooo uncle,kiss baby!" Jack yelled pulling Gabriel's shirt. He pointed to himself with jealousy of Sam.Gabe rapped his arm around Jack lifting him onto his lap.

"I can't believe I forgot!"Gabriel acted disgusted with him self gingerly smooching Jacks temple."there I kissed baby to."Jack giggled rolling around in his towel on the bed. Gabriel grabbed him standing up from the bed,"Let's get you dressed." He tickled Jacks foot and the toddler kicked at the hand.  
...

"Who knew such a small body could hold so much rage." Gabriel fell on the end of the bed sighing with relief from the angry child,who had gave up and gave in falling asleep on the couch at last.

Sam nodded staring at the ceiling,"He's so violent,I've never seen someone almost rip a piece of my hair out." He talked distantly like he'd just been scared for life.

"God,this bed feels so good!"Gabriel muffled his talk by laying on his stomach and speaking into the mattress.

"I'm gonna sleep allllllll night."Sam yawned joining Gabriel's side.

The two deduced to share a bed Sam using the excuse of,'the basement is scary'. It was weird Gabriel had never slept with someone and he was to cowardly to ask Sam if he had. He expected it to be awkward,every action he made could have been misjudged. Gabriel lay in the bed a small quake in his hand. Sam had gone to the middle floor for a glass of water. He heard the door creak open and quickly shut his eyes. He heard Sam stumble across the room the lack of light not assisting his walking. Lifting the covers the tall boy crawled into the bed,Gabriel could hear a smile from Sam who,with a hum of delight,wrapped his arms around Gabe.

It wasn't what he expected,it was better. Sam was warm and comforting. It was like someone cared and wanted Gabriel a thing he hadn't believe for a while. He turned to face Sam his eyes immediately switching open at a realization.

"S-Sam?!"Gabriel manages in a hoarse whisper.

"What's up"Sam murmured back still holding Gabriel.

"I think you forgot something." Gabriel's face grew hot.

"What?"Sam asked with a teaspoon of concern seeming to tired to see Gabe's fuss.

"You know that fabric,the big usually plaid one you wear on your chest a lot to separate your hot body from the sight of other people..."

Sam woke up more at Gabriel's nervousness,"my shirt?"

"Yeah...wHy ArEn'T yOu WeArInG tHaT!?!"Gabriel's words were scrambled and shaken but he gave himself the confidence to say that much.

Sam let out a soft chuckle,"I never wear a shirt when I sleep."he said it like it was normal,and it was, but not to Gabriel. In an attempt to act normal Gabe attempted laughed awkwardly. There was an uncomfortable pause and Sam then felt concerned,"...do you want me to put it back on."

"NO!" Gabriel spoke as quickly as he could seeming to know Sam was going to ask that."no"he repeated"I just errr-didn't expect you to take it off."

"Gabriel"Sam began turning on the bedside lamp,"do you want me to sleep downstairs." He sat up in the bed looking at Gabriel as he hid under the covers,only his eyes and scruffy hair visible.

"I'm just a little. Inexperienced..."breathed Gabriel through the covers.

Sam was completely oblivious,"Inexperienced how?"

"In the bed...sexually."Gabriel peeked out of the covers on the last word. Sam laughed loudly swiping back his hair.Gabriel turned red,completely and utterly filled with embarrassment,"I knew you'd laugh at me."He groaned from under the blankets.

"Gabriel are you a virgin?"Sam joined him under the covers seeing the vague outline of his face.Gabriel shut his eyes tight,nodding.Sam continued his laughing,"me too!"

Gabriel opened his eyes now wide as he watched Sam smile,"really?"

"Yeah,I'm saving it for someone special. I wasn't gonna do anything,promise."Sam slid closer to Gabe pulling to covers off the two. The dim light of the lamp flickered around Sams silhouette."Now do you want me to leave? I can if you want."

"No. Stay,I want you to,really." Gabriel's voice contained sincerity,he was serious and Sam respected that. Gabriel grabbed Sams arm and moved closer sitting up on his knees as to mirror Sam. He trailed both his hands down to Sams and intertwined the hands. Their eyes locked the flicking of the lamp shining through their irises and disappearing into their pupils."I don't want to be reckless with you Sam,like I have with other people. I like you,like a lot."Gabriel sighed leaning back the slightest bit."All I can do is hope you don't get tired of me."

Sam scoffed.The thought of him ever not liking Gabriel seeming to be totally out of the question."I'll never get tired of you,ya idiot. I lo-"Sam stopped for a millisecond,"I like you a lot."he smiled as he pulled them closer. Gabriel sealed the gap pecking Sam on his lips but only for the smallest moment of time. Sam then made the next move snaking his arm across Gabriel's back and tugging their torsos into each other and kissing Gabriel hard. Grabbing the back of Sams head Gabriel pinned him into the pillows. Both only stopped to take a breather,because it was to perfect to not have. The couple slept soundly that night,in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what your saying,"Pen do you do smut." And ladies and gents I will stick to me motto of,NO. If you guys want soft core porn I'm sorry but it probs won't be in this story.  
> VOTE PLEASE, it would honestly make my week,no my month,NO my year and - you get the point.-Pen


	7. Gabriel Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This whole book is fluffier than a damn bunny. Feels(kinda) in this chapter so look out for that. Always a joy posting new chapters,Aye imma go now!

-Post The Spoopy Season(November 1st)-

"I swear to god Gabe you're gonna die."Sighed Sam all to adjusted to Gabriel's eating habits."Come on that's just ridiculous.Every chocolate bar you got in a blender."

"With ice cream."Added Gabriel plugging in the blender with wide and curious eyes. He gazed at his creation with pure joy, complete and utter confidence with a sucker promptly placed between his lips."Fortune favors the bold Sammy! And around the Novak house there's nothing but battles."

"Yeah your gonna be battling obesity pretty soon. How do you still have Halloween candy left anyway. I thought we ate it all last night." Sam leaned against the kitchen hardtop counter placing a lolly of his own in his mouth.

"Cassie's a heavy sleeper."Gabriel smirked devilish rubbing his hands together.

Sam just blew air from his mouth not willing to retaliate.He watched as excited Gabriel scrambled around the kitchen looking for sugary tweets to add to his unique drink. Adding the finishing touches to his horrifically glorious bed of chocolate bars be grinned rubbing his hands together with uncontainable merriment.

"Alright Sam! Time to rock and roll"said Gabriel placing his hand on the start switch of the machine.

"WAIT GABRIEL!"warned Sam but it was too late the trickster had already turned on the blender and the chaos began. Ice cream and chocolate,nuts and caramel coated the counters. It was a child's dream and an adults nightmare. Its was like sticky rain,cold and wet.Gabriel flicked the off switch as soon as he could but the damage had already reeked its havoc on the poor boy. Sam was lucky enough to only get some ice cream on his face...Gabriel was not as fortunate. His whole entire upper torso was drenched in the sugar treats. A silence followed the turmoil but was soon broken by Gabriel. He hopped onto a partially clean part of the counter a half grin on his face.

"Forgot the lid."he laughed itching the back of his neck his slight feeling of embarrassment creeping up on him. Sam stepped closer laughing as well.Even when sitting on the counter Gabriel's height was still insignificant to the moose. But Sam gave in slouching to make their faces even. Gabriel brushes his finger across Sams face picking up parts of the milkshake,and placing his finger in his mouth."Woah,that's actually good." Gabriel grabbed Sams face licking a small part of his cheek.

Sam jumped back with an"ew" and wiped his face with his sleeve,"don't lick me Gabe!" He shouted in a pout.

Gabriel smirked smug like,"Then stop looking like a snac."he winked as Sam returned to his placement close to Gabriel's face.

"Wow,10/10 flirting there." Chuckled Sam bumping forward to touch foreheads.

Finding his arms around Sams neck the blonde senior kept his proud smile,"Anything for you Sammy."He said sweetly. Sam placed his lips on Gabriel's pushing him further back on the counter top. It quickly and not purposefully got heated. Gabriel's fingers pulled Sams hair playing with the soft locks.

"Gabriel,did I hear the blender?" The sound of Castiel's socks patting against the stairs quickly made the two separate.

Gabriel rolled his eyes,"Seriously again?!" His mind screamed as he leaned against the fridge in a half witted attempt to seem nonchalant. Sam was not as good when it came to acting normal.Seeming to forget how to behave like a human Sam got on the floor looking into a bottom cabinet,for no apparent reason. Cas hopped down the last step turning into the kitchen.

"Woah."he seemed angered for a moment then blew out some air from his nose,"you know what I don't want to know. And,is that Sam in the cabinet?"

Gabriel shook his head holding his temple sighing in disappointment at Sams lack of being 'chill'. Though he could hold back the urge to crack up at his dorky-ness.

Sam nodded bumping his head from inside the counter and standing,"Yeah im,getting cereal."he grinned through grit teeth rubbing his head.

"We keep the rice maker in that cabi-"Cas began.

"YEAH I KNOW THAT NOW!"

Castiel waved his arms defensively,"Okay okay sorry! But just a side note Anna's not gonna like this mess."Cas circled his finger around the kitchen particularly at Gabriel and Sam. 

"Yeah I need a shower." Gabe said stretching through a yawn. Sams face became redder and Gabe continued to roll his eyes. Castiel looked between the two with suspicion,but seemed to brush it off. Then Gabriel's smile immediately dropped at the sound of a voice. The gruff thick voice of the person he hated most.

"What's all the noise." Dean asked hanging his arm around Cas after reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Gabriel glared the tense feeling suddenly falling between the group,"Hands off Winchester." He hissed with harsh tones holding his arms.

Dean removed his arm from around Cas,Cas actually seeming disappointed at this."Woah touch-y" Dean scoffed cocking his head to the side,his arrogance pushing Gabriel further into his livid state.

"Yeah whatever.I'm gonna go shower." Gabriel huffed pushing past Dean,purposefully hitting his shoulder with aggression. Dean peered towards Sam But all he did was kick at the floor toying with his hands. They all remained silent till Gabriel slammed the bathroom door and the squeak of pipes and flow of running water was heard.

"What a hot head."Dean laughed but Sam and Castiel didn't find it amusing.

Sam nodded reminding himself of where he was at."When'd you get here."He asked not recalling Dean ever being at the Novak house the night before.

"Around midnight. You and 'DodgeBag' were cuddled up on the couch,knocked out. So you didn't hear me." Dean shrugged sighing.

Sam continued dragging his foot across the kitchens tile."We weren't cuddling."Sam said with a voice that hardly fell above a whisper. An outstandish blush still held to his face his sudden timid spirt obviously embarrassed.

"What ever you say Sammy."Dean smirked another time snatching an apple from the counter and tossing it in the air before taking a bite."Whats his problem anyway."

Castiel sighed taking a wet rag from the sink and wiping it over the counter top,"You know he's protective Dean."

"So? I make sure Sams not going out with any girls but that doesn't mean he can't have some fun." Dean really seemed no to see the problem in Gabe's protection of Cas.

"It's different."Cas sighed,"Anna and Michel were always working. Gabe grew up knowing he would need to raise me. We didn't have Bobby or Jody like you guys do. He's my mom,my dad,and my brother so... just cut him some slack."Castiel tucked his hands into his hoodies pockets leaning against the counter.

Sam had just been hit with a bus he knew Gabe did a lot for Cas but never imagined how much. He had a feeling something was going on but didn't bother humoring himself to those thoughts. Instead he watched Castiel and Dean walk out the door close as they could be without touching. They were up to something and he knew full well,none of his business right?

...  
Gabriel adjusted his towel round his waist with heavy sigh. He looked in the mirror ruffling his weighted down damp hair. With a squint he twined his fingers behind his neck leaning his forehead against the cool counter of the bathroom. He felt his headache escape him as he opened the restrooms door,shower steam pouring from the floors,the contrasting fridged air of the home welcoming. He inhaled the air sucking in his already thin stomach the drops of water remaining on his body chilling to the temperature shift. His feet sunk against the carpet of second floor as he hobbled to his room.

"Hey Gabe"began Sam jogging up the stairs but cutting off at the sight of Gabriel,"oh sorry!"he said shielding his eyes with his hands. Not is slyly peeking through his fingers to look at Gabriel.

"It's fine,come on."He said timidly waving towards his room. Sam nodded,though he already knew where Gabriel's room was. Gabriel seemed to be in a trans. He kept a distant stare and did even try to engage Sam in anyway. Sam spun in Gabe's desk chair(the thing he considered a most enjoyable toy that he didn't have.) Gabriel sat silently in his towel on the end of his bed,the only light was the light of the sun filtered through black clouds to convey a grey musty shade to the home.

"Gabe"Sams grim voice pierced through the silence shattering it,"Don't let Dean get you down. He'd never hurt Cas."

Gabriel scoffed looking up to Sam,"How many ex's?"his face was dark and serious.He was never anything but serious when it came to the protection of Cas and Sam was beginning to catch onto that.

Sam didn't want to answer so he played dumb,"What do you mean."

"I mean how many people has Dean cheated on,had sex with,left,hurt! How many ex's does your brother have!" Gabriel clenched his fist clapping his teeth against each other.

"I-I Don't know! Okay!"

"Yeah there's countless! Now imagine if the guy Cas is just coming out of his shell to,say,cheats on him." Gabriel paused to look away from Sam,now staring at the ground,"Do you know what that would do to Cas? It would kill him. And what if Dean doesn't know if he's gay! Or Bi or Whatever! He'd leave Cas,friend or not." He sighed letting his fist loosen,his brow quivering.

"Gabriel." Sam was at a loss of words. He opened his mouth but only is breath escaped. He knew good and well his brother was reckless,it was some sort of coping mechanism. If Dean stayed hot on his feet maybe he wouldn't get older or have to move out and go to college. Maybe his life would be easier if he didn't get attached or stay in one place or with one person for to long. It wasn't an excuse though. Sam has lived with it his whole life. Removing himself from the chair he dropped onto his knees looking up at Gabriel,holding his jaw,"I'll make sure that nothing like that happens."

Gabriel grinned,which was what Sam was going for,"Sam,you're sweet but you and I both know that we can't control them." He laughed a small little thing,he seemed so timid and vulnerable. Sam has never seen this side of Gabriel,but felt some sort of privilege being shown it. Sam stood pulling Gabriel up with him leading him into a warm embrace. With a tight shut of his eyes Gabriel buried his face into Sams chest. It was all gonna be alright,right? Gabriel shook his head chuckling to himself and pushing off of Sam.

"Go" he laughed.

"Why?"Sam said looking up innocently at Gabriel's ceiling,knowing good and well why.

"You know why! Let me get dressed." Gabriel started pushing Sam towards his door.

Sam frowned mouth ajar,"Oh COME-ON" he groaned tossing his head side to side.

"Sam."Gabriel said firmly.

"Gabe!"Sam retaliated.

"Come on we're both guys!"

"Jesus! Sam I swear to god!"Gabriel shoved Sam completely out the door slamming and locking it. He could hear Sams whale of laughter on the other side. With a roll of his eyes Gabriel got dressed smirking at Sams dramatic tendency's. He opened the door to Sam leaning against its way.

"You know we have been dating for a month." Sam pouted crossing his arms.

Gabriel scoffed rubbing his towel over his hair,"ONLY a month,yes." Said the trickster with a certain triumph.

"Longest relationship I've ever been in."

Gabriel halted his hair drying,"Really?"

Sam nodded curling his bottom lip,"I've only been in two,and one was in eighth grade. Longest they lasted was a week." He looked to a shocked Gabriel,"What? How long have you ever dated someone.

"Three years."Gabriel said his eyes still shook.

"THREE YEARS!" Sam yelled stepping back as if Gabe face was on fire.

"Yeah," Gabriel grinned thinking of how long the relationship seemed to Sam."but you know life. We broke up last year."

"Why?"

"She um... well she cheated on me. Three times and the third time I found out I just,snapped."he spoke with a certain malice and bitterness.

"Should have dropped her the first time she cheated."

"I know.. But it's like she,I don't know."he looked to the floor sliding against the wall to the ground.

Sam joined him,"Gabe are you ok?"

"She wasn't healthy for me. She told me that I couldn't leave her because if I did nobody would want me. I-well there was a lot more but. She's not you,and you are what I need."

Sam looked at a zoned out Gabriel,"You didn't have to tell me that."

"I wanted to. I want to tell you everything about me. I want you to tell me about you,everything. Your favorite thing to do,your fears and weaknesses. Your dreams and passions. Sam,tell me your whole damn life's story!I want you to tell me everything you want in the world and how you're gonna change it. Cause frankly... I've never done that with anyone. And I really want to."

Silence. Radio Silence. Was Sam freaked out?Was he gonna run or hide?Did Gabe say to much? It was scary but he was glad he said what he did. He wanted to be honest. He stared at Sam and Sam looked back.But Gabe was a little caught off guard when Sam swooped in,tackling him to the ground and kissing him,hard as he could. Gabe held himself up on his elbows letting Sam do what he was doing. He could hear Gabriel's laugh and feel his smile through his lips and Sam was truly content.

Gabriel placed both his hands at Sams hips,holding the hem of his flannel and kissing Sam back. They both stopped,and though it was cliche and lovey dovey they were locked into each others eyes. Dark gold against what ever the hell mix of colors Sam eyes had desired to be at that moment. It was nice and quite,the only noise was the hum of the houses air conditioning and rushing of wind outside.Sam graced his forehead against Gabriel's letting out a deep breath.

"Gabriel...I love you."

Short simple sweet and a minor heart attack for Gabriel. He smiled, a big one,that reached ear to ear. Swinging his arms around Sams neck Gabriel giggled like a girl kissing his cheek.

"I love you."he whispered."I love you so much." He said a little louder kissing Sam again."oh my god!"he shouted seeming to realize something,"I.LOVE.SAM.WINCHESTER!" His joy only grew each time he said it. He had said he loved someone and really truly meant it. It was so real and everything he had ever wanted. He felt stupid with love. There was just to much in him,he couldn't contain it. Both their cheeks were red with glee and both their faces held grins and both of their voices laughed. Yup it was official! Gabriel Novak loved Sam Winchester and Sam Winchester loved Gabriel Novak. And it was like the movies and it was old fashioned,but it was grand.

"We should celebrate."offered Sam sitting up and pulling Gabe up with him.

"Gas station ice cream?"Gabriel suggested.

"Gas station ice cream."Sam confirmed.

...

Gabriel lifted the cone over his head licking the dessert at the bottom of his pinky finger,"Jeez,I forgot how fast these things melt."

Sam nodded still licking his cone and shivering a bit as the softly blowing wind grabbed at his face."But they're so damn good!"

Gabriel hummed in agreement,"Nobody can challenge Pete's Gas Station at best off brand dollar ice cream!" He sang in an infomercial like voice. Sams eyes rolled as he huffed a small chortle from his nose. He didn't care for the ice cream as much as he cared for just sharing the time with Gabe.

"Ok I'm done!"He said with satisfaction,"any trash cans around here?"

Sam let down his lower lip in a thinking expression."Yeah I think around the back. I just don't want to go back in there."he motioned towards the gas station with his thumb."that cashier creeps me out."

Gabriel agreed shaking his head vigorously,"Yeah whats with that lazy eye. It's like he was glaring at us at the same time." He shivered at the thought of the extremely sketchy dude.

"Eh,screw the creepy cashier I'm having fun."with the determination to stay optimistic Sam tucked his hand into his coat holding his collection of napkins he'd accumulated in the other.

"Let's toss these and maybe we can make it home before Anna does and...you know."he elbowed Sam with a wink.

With a nod Sam had a knowing look."Your bedrooms gonna be a mess when we're through with it."

"Yeah this is gonna be a freaky big fort!"

"Hell yeah!"Cheered Sam beginning to walk around the gas stations corner with Gabriel.

And at that moment Gabriel stopped,cold in his tracks. His stomach tightened at the sight. His hand bawled into a tight knit fist his anger flooding him. His sudden beat red face held only the features of anger. His teeth made the Achilles of noises as he grinned them against each other. There was no good way out of this. It was 0 to 60 in 3.5 seconds his attitude shifting within a second.

"Hey dick-head! Get your hands OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

A brief murmuring of "fuck" was said as Dean watched Gabriel approached. His ass was dead meat. He pulled away from a Castiel who was almost as red as as his brother.

Gabriel threw the first punch.


	8. Gabriel Pt 2

It was blur to Gabe. He recalled the punching,And the fall he took on the concrete after Dean swung a heavy uppercut. He most remembered Sam holding him back and Castiel's doing the same for Dean.What his brain repeated most was his anger. He was so mad at Dean he didn't know where to begin. Seeing him kiss Cas was enough. He almost wished he'd never met the Winchester,But he knew that would mean he wouldn't meet Sam and that was never an option for him. Seeing the hospital as to dramatic Gabriel turned it down,though Sam did manage to get him to and urgent care. Dean(not retaining the same about of injuries) went home,Gabriel rejecting the idea of letting Cas go with Dean. Sam aloud it due to Gabriel hardly being able to walk by himself.

After finishing feeling Gabriel's chest and back the doctor jotted down a few notes on his paper and hummed,"Now the x-rays are gonna take awhile to process but I'm certain it's just bruising around the rips. From what I can tell and from the fall you took,you are very lucky Mr.Novak,fractures and breaks in the ribs are no easy fix. But bruises,"the doctor tucked his clipboard under his arm nodding,"bruises are manageable. I'm gonna get you some pain killers and some medication to quicken the healing process. Little to no extreme movement unless in lethal circumstances,ice those purple spots in his rips and as always,drink water."

"Thanks Doc"Sam waved politely as the doctor shut the door. Gabriel hadn't said a word since the fight neither did he want to then. Sam looked at him like a mother looks as her son just sent to the principals office,disappointed. He didn't want to force anything on Gabe so he let him be silent. He to was angered towards Dean he'd been for awhile,but he loved his brother and Gabriel and seeing both of them get hurt...well,let's just say it sucked. They were stuck in that silence until the nurse came in and gave them some papers,but who knew how long that would take. Sam looked at Gabe but Gabriel only looked at his lap. It was most depressing. But what really hit was the sound of water patting against fabric. Gabriel's tears weren't gonna stay back. It was only two drops then two more before Sam realized.

"Gabe," he began,placing himself in front of Gabriel and holding his face.He brushed a tear away with his thumb tenderly.

Gabriel attempted to wipe the salty drops way himself ,"S-sorry" He stammered with embarrassment.

Sam shushed him kissing the top of his head,"you're ok"he promised and repeated the phrase countless times.

"God it hurts!"Gabriel held his chest coughing which just beat down on his bruises more. Sam held him closer,but not to tight in fear of harming him further. Gabe was hurting,and Sam needed to be there,and that was alright because that was what you do for the people you love. Sam held back his own tears. The sound of the weeping Gabriel hurt him as well.

A fighter was all Gabrel ever saw himself as.He fought,and more often than not he won.Defeat was a bitch. His mentally bruised pride was a tease when compared to the physical agony he faced,not to mention social. School was the next day and when a rumor began it would spread like fire.Dean would have bandages on his face as well as Gabriel,and having to heal his chest was icing on the cake. There was no subtle way of having to hold ice against his rips.

...  
Though silent the house was not empty. Anna sat on the sofa with a stern glare as Cas and Dean sat on the couch across from her. They had tried to sneak in but Anna had heard their car and was at the door by the time they turned the knob.

Immediately she saw Dean,his left eyes green irise half hidden behind his purple eyelid.His shirt was tatered along with his face. The most prominent injury was his arm. A large bruise crossed from the crease of his right arm to his wrist and he was not shy when it came to him talking about its discomfort.They lied at first,saying he had fallen but she saw through it the instant it came out Castiel mouth. Dean was honest,saying he had gotten into a fight. At Annas questioning Gabriel and Sams knowledge of the fight,both had no words,and they didnt from that point.

So they sat in the small house in complete and utter silence until Gabriel and Sam were home. Cas seemed to shake a little,he knew Anna would find out and feared her reaction. They were a christian household,though not strictly.Cas did believe in it,except the homophobic parts of course.Anna had no clue and that was what kept it all a question to Castiel. Dean and Cas had been discreet enough to not do anything out of the ordinary for friends to do,in front of Anna. All they seemed to do was be close if not best friends. Anna had been at work for most of the time Dean had spent with Cas at the Novak house. Gabriel knew of the crush Dean and Cas had on each other but though he had 'control' of it. No doubt Cas and Dean would find a way together,they always did. Whether it was at school or at the Winchesters house Dean and Cas had always been able to be with each other. Ironically enough a favorite spot of theirs was behind Pete's Gas Station,trashy right,it wasn't too bad though. It was quiet and hidden and(they thought) away from Sam and Gabriel.Dean wanted to hold Cas' hand but didn't,knowing he was worrying about Anna finding out.

The noise of the front door opening and shutting caused them all to jump a little,sound had been so foreign to the room for the past ten minutes. Gabriel,arm sung around Sam's shoulder to keep him standing, and Sam with a worn look on his face,stumbled into the living room freezing at the sight of Dean and Cas sitting on the couch. Gabriel cursed under his breath seeing Anna with a now even more angered face,though the majority of her featured had been concerned at the sight of Gabriel holding ice to his chest. Still with without words Sam and Gabriel sat knowing their place.Gabriel kept his arm around Sam an intense fear of moving still with him.

"Now,will one of you please tell me what the hell is going on here." Though frustration driven,her words were calm. The tension was a thin wire soon to be cut,each boy had more fear driven silence than the next. A wrong word and someone would be found out. Gabriel was staring towards the ground with humiliation. Cas was still shivering with fear.Sams lip was a straight line with a nervous face. Dean tried grinning but fell short having a wayward look of shame.Anna crossed her arms prompting the first words.

Dean spoke first,"Well,Gabriel and I got into a...disagreement." Said Dean in an equally timid voice.

"I can figure that much." She said almost rolling her eyes but holding back.

"Gabe,was just trying to protect me." Cas admitted as much as he could manage,looking at his older brother with remorse.

"Project you?"Anna started fitting things together in her mind still confused,"Protect you from Dean?"Everyone in the room nodded in unison as a baffled Anna motioned to the older Winchester. Anna stood rolling up her sleeve,"I swear to GOD if you tried to hurt MY baby brother I'll-"

"HE DIDN'T" Cas places his arm in front of Dean,who Anna had just placed the fear of God unto. Castiel stood sighing,"He saw Dean and I,and got mad."

"You and Dean? What would you and Dean be-"

"KISSING,ALRIGHT! Sam and Gabriel saw Dean and I kissing behind the gas station and Gabriel punched him!" Castiel shouted,out of breath by his finish.Explosions,panic,pain,guilt,relief. It all came in one wave he could help but falling into. No amount of scares could have struck the fear that had been pitted in his heart for that moment.He'd said it out loud!He couldn't believe he said it and barley understood how he meant it.He shut his eyes pulling his finger through his hair,"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I-I just-" Cas' mind was so fraught with fear he couldn't find the words he wanted to use to tell Anna. he was terrified and shaking more than he had that day. Would Anna reject him or kick him out?He stuttered our gibberish but was cut off by Anna's hug.

He gave a sharp inhale,surprised by her embrace. He stumbled back smiling,a real smile. Anna laughed kissing the top of Cas' head."Why didn't you tell me!" She said hugging his even tighter,tears streaming down her cheeks.

Cas laughed with her,"I-I thought you would hate me."He stammered baffled by the out come.

She grabbed his shoulders pulling them apart,"Cassie! You know I'll never hate you. You're my brother!" Gabriel sighed at these words but it was unnoticed by Anna."Oh my god your dating! A POPULAR SENOR! JESUS CHRIST!but I have so much to tell you! I have to give you 'the talk'."

Castiel turned red furrowing his brow in embarrassment,"I already know all the stuff." He said bashfully.

Dean nodded and Gabriel notices that almost standing but being reminded of his wounds. He was still angered at Dean,less so. But Dean nodding was just a sign that he knew what Cas knew,and that was horrible to Gabriel. Anna either ignored it or pretended to because she was still set on Castiel. She asked him a lot of questions,none of them rude but some of them a little personal.

...  
Sam could gear Gabe's groans and sharp inhales from the bathroom,"Come on Gabe just let me in!" He pounded in the door sighing. Anna had taken Dean and Cas out for dinner after wrapping Deans arm and checking in on Gabriel. Sam was frustrated with Gabriel's pride and unwillingness to let Sam see the bruises.

"No I almost got-agh!"Gabriel cringed dropping ice pack he held against his chest. There was a moment of silence before the clicking of a lock. Gabriel opened the door with reluctance holding a towel against his chest and letting Sam in.

"Let me see"Sam demanded grabbing a roll of bandages.

Gabriel sighed,"Just...Dean is a real ass. But don't hold this against him,ok?"Gabriel said with a half smile.

Sam nodded,"I'm still gonna talk to him,but I won't hold a grudge,promise."

Gabriel gulped down the lump in his throat,"Ok"he let the towel fall off his bare chest seeing Sam wince at his damaged ribs. Sam sat on the edge of the bathtub shaking his head. He didn't like seeing Gabe hurt. He tried to listen to Gabe's instructions and not get mad at Dean though he couldn't help but grit his teeth. Gabriel did start the fight but Dean did punch him off the curb. Gabriel's scratched up face was bad,but seeing his torso was enough to be sick at. Bruised but the doctor hadn't cleaned up the scratches. Crimson lines of dried blood spread across his chest and small indents of where pebbles had been dotted patches of his skin. It was hard to look at. Sam undid the roll and started slightly above Gabriel stomachs cover the wounds with a ginger touch. He was slow as he worked his way over the torn skin cringing at Gabriel's every sharp inhale or scoff of pain. He stopped at the base of his chest sighing and standing.

"Is that alright?"Asked Sam looking at his mends.

Gabriel grinned leaning against the counter growing tired of standing on his own,"I feel better already." He laughed,grinning at the moment.

Sam rolled his eyes smirking at Gabe,"I'm glad you're,okay" he shook his head at Gabriel's adorable smile,he could look at it forever. Gabriel hummed in agreement,letting Sam tuck his blonde hair behind his ear.

Sam stared at Gabriel for a moment with appreciation. What would have been left of the world without Gabriel,he couldn't imagine. The past two months had been the best of his life. He had such a boring and grey life before. He didn't know what he was missing till Gabriel came. He was so energetic and full of life never stopping and thinking of the trials and challenges of life. He inspired Sam to love more,live more and sure as hell laugh more. It sounded like a senior quote from someone who ran out of ideas but it was very true.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Gabriel Asked rocking on his heels.

"Just you."Sam said his grin remaining on his lips. Gabe seemed to blush's little just looking cuter than Sam already saw him.

"You're so cheesy."chuckled Gabriel smitten.

Sam bumped his forehead on Gabriel's,"So what?"he placed his lips on Gabriel kissing him with tender lips and holding his jaw.Gabriel shut his eyes holding the back of Sam's head,twirling his finger around the hazel hair. Gabriel pulled away pecking Sams cheek,"What did I do to deserve you Sammy?"

Sam shrugged,smirking a bit since he was about to say the same thing."I don't know. Luck?" He pressed his lips on Gabriel's head feeling the heat of his blushing skin. Sam slid his hand down the brown eyed boys arm intertwining their fingers when reaching the bottom.It was so silent and delightful in the moment. The batting of November's sky hitting its drops against the bathroom window and the mellow hum of the rooms light was the only distraction. Sam was very proud of Gabriel's vulnerability and trust in him. Sam assumed Gabe had never had someone to go to when stuff like this happen. Gabriel swallowing his pride was another step in their relationship. It was a little sickening though,the thought of someone having the ability to drop you at any time.It left a Sam part of Sams open heart closed. That's what relationship meant though, a certain trust you placed in the other person. His emotions where the most mixed they'd ever been. He felt like at any moment,he could say the wrong thing,take one misstep and poof,his world would be gone.

Never being one for dramatics Gabriel saw it opposite of Sams view. He seem to be on clouds,a constant lightheartedness in his tone. He'd lied before saying he knew what love was,he thought if he said it enough himself he would believe it.He had come to find that forcing yourself to stay with someone for years had not been love. He was always happy and giddy never pondering the future because there would always be one,and he didn't question what was constant.His heart skipped a beat every smile that came upon Sam. He was mesmerized by Sams small almost inaudible chortles to his large on the floor belly laughs.When Sam was content so was Gabriel. A burning sensations laid in his heart at just the look of Sam. To know he could even be with Sam was unreal to him. He was so caught off guard and confused as Sam grabbed him into a hug,seeming sorrowful.

"Never leave me." whispered Sam with a mellow yet piecing tone. Gabe had a face of horror for a moment. He couldn't even imagine that. Is that what Sam feared?It seemed so out of the blue,but Sam seemed to have been thinking for awhile. Haunted by just hearing it.

Gabriel seemed to crack up a little the idea of that ever doing anything like that to Sam was out of the question,"I'll never leave,I promise."Gabriel reaffirmed tucking his head into the crook of Sams neck."Never"


	9. Cut My Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I'm so sorry for any obnoxious notifications you guys might be getting.Im editing the story and it's a little difficult to find the faults until I've already published it.Anyway:Enjoy

It was at first slight. The simmering vibrations of the clock becoming more intense with every beep. Gabriels blind fingers felt around his nightstand for the irritant eventually slamming his hand down on top of it hauling the noises back to silence.

He heard Sam groan rolling over to him,"Can school just,not exist."he sighed into Gabriel's neck,tickling the small hairs along it. Gabriel almost stretched but was stiff and quickly put back to his first position feeling his pains had only become more intense through the night,aging poorly. Sam graced his hand over the stitches feeling the fine fabric of the bandages. The prompt rise and fall of Gabriel's thin frame and the dense blue and orange that painted the dull sky made Sams morning content with him. The soft green glow of the time had read the luminous letters of '6:31'.It was a most calming scene. The warm bed was so bittersom when left empty.

The faintest of chuckles emerged from the back of Gabriel throat as he kissed the top of Sams head,tracing his hand against his back pleased by a shiver."You should leave before Anna comes in,"he murmured against the other. It was a heavy breath from Sam,it was riddling and almost came from disappointment. Gabriel adjusted his placement moving away from Sam and leaning to where he could watch his eyes,"What?"

Another sigh followed,"I-I just don't get why you haven't told Anna yet." He seemed to have contemplated on the thought for a while,similar to releasing himself from a secret. This shattered Gabriel's heart,the idea that Sam would keep something from him.

Gabriel wanted to act as if the thought hadn't come to him. Though it had many a time. In his sleep,whilst staring out the window at school,every time he looked at younger Winchester he wanted to tell the world that Sam was his. His pride was to difficult to swallow. It stuck in his mouth every time he was questioned on his relationship status. He didn't care for being seen as 'that gay guy'. He just wanted to be known as himself. He pretended as if his fear was his responsibility. Like telling anyone would be immature.No bigger lie could he have told himself. For he was utterly terrified of anybody knowing. He wasn't ashamed of Sam,far from it. Love was just one of those things. It's always there,even when Sam wasn't. The thought of him was just enough. His irresistible dimples that creased his cheeks at the crack of every one of his crooked smiles. The slight sway his slim body made toward Gabriel when he wanted to kiss him. That little laugh that came to him at all the dumb jokes Gabe had created. Gabriel truly loved Sam with all of his being never for a second doubting it. When Sam was gone Gabriel was absent,for when Sam was gone Gabriel's mind had only ever drifted off to the thought of him. Every moment with Sam was butterflies and pink blushes,sunsets and rapidly beating hearts. It was constant walk through the sky. Would all of that been ruined if others knew.

Gabriel breathed in ready to lie. Oh he wanted to so bad. He couldn't though,not to Sam,his Sam. The truth burned his tongue as it slipped from his lips,"I'm scared Sam." It was a lot for him. He had already showed Sam his physical wounds which took more than enough bravery,but to drop his pride was a whole other story.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller,Sam presses his lips on his forehead tracing circles of the shell of bandages along Gabriel's back,"Me to" he assured drawing his body closer to Gabriel,the heat pleasurable. The words felt driven by pity. Sam really wanted to tell people every moment but the only thing holding him back was Gabriel's fear,which he detested but respected."You don't have to tell her.But she'll want you to."

Gabriel dug his face into his mattress taking in a of its scent groaning,"I know I know."he drowned with reluctance. He removed his head from the pillows of the bed to sit up,holding back from a cringe that the aches brought him. Sam crossed his legs doing the same sitting opposite to him as the covers lost their heat.Tossing blond hair between his fingers Gabriel nearly laughed,"Sometimes I hate how smart you are." He chortled pecking Sams forehead once more.

Sam was grinning till noticeably his face dropped,"lollipop" he said shrilly.

Gabriel shook his head,"Sam we already talked about this.Ni more pet names."

"No"Sam repeated,"lollipop,in-in your hair."He sputtered pointing to Gabriel's head.

Gabriel felt around his hair until the familiar paper stick bounced against his hand,"You have got to be kidding me."at first he smiled at the minor screw up,but after a few pain inducing and solid yanks his face promptly fell into one standout frown."Can you try?" He Asked. Sam nodded with the obvious hold back of laughter. Continuing to pull Sam stopped at Gabriel yelps.

"Yeah that's not coming out."He grit his teeth looking at the candy that hung in the knotted locks. The only think his mind was ranting on was 'oh no'.

"No-NO! It has to come out."he pulled the stick countless more times his skull screaming at him to not pull any further."Get Anna"

...

"I am not kidding! I'm literally gonna die!"Gabriel tugged the folds of his black beanie as far down as they could go. His face was red in anger and embarrassment and had stayed that way since Anna cut the first piece.

"You still have a lot of hair."Sam tried to reason adjusting his backpack round his shoulder.

"It's to short." Gabriel whined and continued to do so all the way to school. Castiel trailed behind them just waiting to see Dean. Their breaths created clouds of steam that grow into the air until vanishing. Each step through the grass brought another crutch under foot and everything felt thin. The sky was clear as could be,contrary to the snow dusted grounds.

Cas didn't care to comment on his brothers new hair,other then noting it looked a hell lot better than his old style which was...well nothing. Sam slept over all the time so he didn't ask about Sams being there either. The only bit of confusion that struck him was Sam's attitude towards Gabriel. He was different,he'd been different for the past month. Though Cas was clueless when it came to dating a had to idea of the relationship that had been ongoing since October. For every part of Cas' was completely convinced his brother was straight. Of course he'd seen the glances and knowing looks Sam and Gabriel would give to each other now and then. He knew of all the sleepovers and late night talking. Hell,he'd even seen them on the couch asleep,but never had it fazed him that Gabriel was gay.Everytime he questioned it he just reassured himself thinking his brother was just comfortable in his sexuality. None of it was an oddity,all seemed like a perfectly healthy friendship.

His only doubt,his one confusion,the only thing he pondered on,was the look of Sam. Not the way Sam looked,for he looked perfectly normal.What Cas played back in his mind was Sam's face,when he saw Gabriel and Dean fight. Sam had on the exact same face that Castiel had on himself.But Cas was watching his boyfriend get into a fight and Sam was watching his friend get into a fight,yet the look of horror they both held was mirrored.Every now and then when Cas' thought of the two together would linger,he quickly swatted it away thinking it was none of his business.

At last they arrived at school Gabriel attempted to keep his head down,attention was the opposite of what he want that day. All hope of laying low was crashed a cameras crack of a flash coming from the corner of Gabriel's eye,Chuck of course it was Chuck. The kid didn't seem to notice Gabriel irritated features but instead continued flashing the camera. It was the gashes on Gabriel's face or maybe the flash of a bandage from his side,none the less Gabriel was livid toward the scruffy kid. Sam swug his hand against his neck toward Chuck with a 'cut it out' sign. Chuck looked at Sam nodding with an understanding. He then turned on his heel to snap pictures of the other Winchester approaching. Dean raised his arm over his eyes shielding them from the flashes. He grumbled walking up to the three. As quick as he could get to Dean Castiel hugged him,He missed Dean and worried for him as soon as Anna took him home the night before. Chuck immediately flashed pictures of Deans arm and,similar to Gabriel's,scratched up cheek and lip. After waving Chuck off,Dean let go of Cas. He looked at Gabriel puzzled.

"What's with the hat?"he asked circling his able hand through his light hair.He seemed very happy to see Cas. WAY happier than Gabriel was comfortable with. He grit his teeth but rested his shoulders at the touch of Sams arm around the base of his neck. With a weighted sigh Gabriel grabbed his beanie pulling it off with all the shame in the world. Deans lips parted slightly a moment later forming into a smile. Cas tapped his chest with a glare. As everyone saw they couldn't help but look. The usual rough,fluffy bunch was lower and quite honestly a lot more attractive. Sam already enjoyed looking at Gabe,and his typical hair was charming,but his new cut was pretty damn fine. Another flash emerged and Gabriel almost grabbed the stupid camera from Chucks hands to smash it,but was getting reminded for the hundredth time that he was not physically able to do so. That didn't stop him from imagining strangling Chuck right there and then.   
The camera boy eventually realized his being unwanted and hobbled down the hall looking at the shots he'd gotten. It was gonna be a hell of a story. For then Gabriel brushed off the rumors of the four and instead looked to Dean separating from Sam and stumbling to him. Cas' eyes became wide as he removed himself from Deans side. Gabriel grabbed the elder Winchester's shoulder taking him to 'his office' which was really just a class room away from Sam and Cas's. Dean looked back to Cas with pleading eyes knowing exactly what was to come. The speech. The one of the big brother. If anyone were to date his brother,his little poor innocent Castiel,he would get a talk. It was tradition. Gabriel assumed Dean had already gotten it from Anna but she was to easy on those guys. It was painfully obvious that they had disliked each other,vis-à-vis the fight. Now this was gonna be a challenge. Dean inched himself onto a desk hiding his quite intense nervousness.

"Really Dean? Outta every kid in the school MY brother?"Gabriel began,cutting to the chase. He'd repeatedly mentioned his indifference with Dean,so critically was nothing new. He meant his words,why Cas?

Dean folded his arm shrugging,"What can I say,He's not the innocent one."

Gabriel gripped hot hand in itself his tensions straining at the pull of them,"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well I mean I'm just sayin,he made the first move."

At this Gabriel was shocked to hear. He almost didn't find it to be true,though thinking back...no way."Liar" he hissed stepping back and stumbling into a near chair.Dean shrugged smugly.

"Just ask Cas." He smirked peering out the window watching the gentle golden streams of sunshine finally peek past the bricks of the building,stringing into the vacant class. He breathed for a second,"I'm not gonna hurt him. I can't even imagine that."

"Yeah,they all say that. He's not sensitive.Hell,he stronger than me. But when's he's hurt,when he gets cut down,my brother wouldn't tell you. He won't tell anyone. He brakes off a piece of himself and let's it get trampled. You better know he got attached to a lot of foster parents. They didn't want him. You see that's what the system does,it picks at kids like us. Anna saved him and I. He only has so much to give. I can just tell by looking at him he gave half of himself to you,and you don't deserve a cent of it. My brother is a gift,and the best person I know. So when I say don't hurt him."Gabriel paused at the already driven face Dean had gained,"I mean it." He tapped his hand against the a dusty desk dropping something into it. It was a small chain with a silver bordered tag that read 'Dean' on it.

"Wh-Where'd you get that?"Dean was overcome with relief at the site of the trinket. He took it in his hand as to examine if it had been damaged.

"I took it from your room the night I met you."Gabriel grinned swinging on in his heel towards the door,"HELLO,'Trickster'!"he yelled swirling a finger around his face,"It's what I do,I take things from the people I meet,and give em back...when they earn my respect."

"Thanks."Dean froze for a moment stopping in front of Gabriel.The chain had meant a lot to him,Sam had made it for him years ago and he was more than distraught when loosing it. He looked Gabriel head to toe with question."Wait!"he cried with a firm arm holding Gabe back,"What did you take from Sam?"

"Nothing" Gabriel said with a smile tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Why?"

Gabriel laughed at the knowledge he had but Dean lacked. He was thinking of the millions of reasons he'd loved Sam and he was yearning to tell Dean everyone,but instead he laughed again leaning against the doors frame."Because I respected Sam as soon as I met him."

Dean was nearly surprised by this. He recognized Gabriel's liking that he quickly took to Sam. Similarly he thought highly of his intelligent brother. He pondered on how Gabriel could stand him for so long. Dean saw Sam as a know it all but maybe Gabe saw something else. At that though,Dean almost left but he did have a comment. He knew of Gabriel's already powerful hatred towards him and he equally felt the same if not more strongly. He just wanted the last laugh of this little quarrel. As Gabriel managed himself out the doorway Dean took on a powerful grin,"And uhh just as FYI...I fucked your brother."

The go flag was the deep shade of red Gabriel's face became as he began chasing Dean down the hall. He met Sam in the middle who held him back as he clawed and shouted towards Dean."Get over here you little piece of-"

"Woah woah woah."Sam calmed,"Whats the problem now."

"Your brother screwed my brother!"He said in a harsh whisper,teeth still locked together. He eventually,after much coxing and when people began staring,subsided from his tantrum."Fine"he pouted with gruff.

"Well I'm never getting that image outta my head."Sam stared into the middle distance before placing himself back in the moment with a shake of his head. He hung his arm around Gabriel's shoulder lazily walking down the hall. It was typical of him to do that,so it didn't come as news to the passing students."Come on,grumpy butt. There just being teenagers."

Gabriel held his folded arms closer to his chest,"Yeah doesn't make it any more gross to think about."

"Then don't think about it."he tossed his hair from his line of site,"think about our kiss."

"What kiss?"Gabriel said with a clueless innocence.

Sams eyes darted around the hall as he used his fore arm to budge Gabriel into the boys restroom. As soon as the doors slam finished ringing in their ears Sam pushing his mouth onto Gabriel's. Giving a sharp inhale Gabriel felt the wall he'd been held up against,gaining the stability to kiss Sam back. Sam smiled holding Gabriel's sides and exhaling as he left the others lips,"That kiss." He held one hell of a dopey look,his white teeth lining his lips,curling into a smile that dimples dotted at the end. A certain look of satisfaction place in his diverse eyes."You know I love you,right?" He sighed through his smile pecks no the section above Gabriel's ear,making him shiver at the tickling."And your new hair cut",he gave another kiss,"your humor,your eyes,those damn smiles you have."He place a kiss after each reason. Gabriel was a light pink holding San hair between his fingers, attempting to hold back a squeal,his stomach tightened with butterflies filling it.

"Yes,and I love you to!"he pushed his head closed to Sams pecking his cheek and laughing while tugging the ends of his hair,"god,I love you so much." His voice squeaked as he pressed his lips on Sams a last time before the bell rang. He sighed pushing off Sam and holding the bathroom door. A moment of doubt lingered till alas Gabriel opened it rushing out.

They hurried to their classes separating with dread. But Gabriel kept his smile,it was biology,the best class of the day.He knew what was to come and he was completely accurate when he guessed Dean and Cas places next to each other. Dean was twirling Cas' hair round his finger,murmuring things in his ear and laughing at it,watching Cas',studying him. Gabriel flashed a glare t Dean but he didn't seem to notice as he was still staring at Castiel. Charlie was promptly set in her chair with a slouch with an unusual frown that hung on her face.

"What's up with you?"he asked with a half witted urge to be sympathetic but unable to hold back his grin.She knew it was Gabriel and held he face against the desk not bothering to look at him,though now the whole class was."You're not gonna ask about Dean or Me? No new article in the paper about a big fight."

"I heard"she mumbled into her arm finally facing Gabriel,"But I cant write. I've been put on paper probation."She grumbled mournfully."I guess theirs consequences to calling principal Lucifer 'a living hell to talk to'" she sighed pulling back her vibrant hair to her ear.

"That dudes a great big bag of dicks. But who cares."he shrugged leaning forward into his desk resting his head on his knuckles.

"I CARE! Chucks not my assistant anymore,he's head of the paper now! and what's with this happy thing,your supposed to be miserable with me. It's what best friends do."

"Sorry but I can't help it."he giggled bashfully,though unashamed of his smitten attire."Just lighten up,I'm sure something good will come up soon."

"Yeah like-"Charlie paused for a moment,"damnnm. I mean I know I'm gay but daaamm." She smirked looking at the doorway to the classroom. Gabriel's eyes followed and quickly rolled. He wanted to hide. He saw Castiel stopped from gazing at Dean to look at the door way. It was Michel.

"Ew... that's my brother creep."Gabriel watched as Dr,Balthazar looked at Michel approaching him.Dean and Gabriel locked eyes of nervousness watching them converse. A stern voice came from Michel,Gabriel had only ever heard that voice from when he was in BIG trouble."Gabriel!Winchester! Hallway now!" His voice shook the room and all stared. With quaking legs and a smile wipes from his face Gabriel stood staring towards the floor and fletching his fist hearing the footsteps of Dean behind him. With complete terror they entered the hall. Boy were they in for it.


	10. Dean and Cas

(Let's go back to roughly five weeks into the school year right around chapter four)

"And so that's why I always thought it would be the coolest thing to be a pilot." The eyes of Castiel stayed wide and alert as he continued to rant on about his passion. Dean just watched and listened loving to hear the boy go on about his dreams and aspirations in life,it was genuinely adorable. The small gestures he made when talking about the size of the plane,little breaths he took between the syllables of the planes with larger names and so on. He'd never gotten to talk about these things with Gabriel and took every chance he had to talk about it was others. Though,Dean's eyes did seem to wander off and Castiel feared he was boring him. "Sorry"he tucked his lips together embarrassed,"let's get back to studying that was stupid."

Deans waved his hand,"Oh come on

that was interesting!" He pouted falling back onto the bed,"I liked the part about the fastest plane in the world the American X something?"

Cas' face lit up yet again,"The North American X-15! It flew six times the speed of sound!" He went on. The young Novak could honestly talk about flying and planes for days,because he'd only gotten a handful of chances and this was one of them.

They often drifted from studying to story's or things they never talked about with others. Many times Castiel just thought of the moments they had for studying as a time to just talk and it was his favorite part of the day. Dean seemed equally excited,not being the talkative type he liked to listen and add in his own extroverted comments. Every time the boy opened his mouth Dean began to change just the slightest. Dean felt old,though he was only eighteen. The harsh world brought him down at every chance it could. Weather his inner conflicts of sexuality or his worldly problems of money and family,Dean was worn and tired. Cas brought him to life,his interest in knowledge and life was attractive and new. Never seize to bring Dean to his feet with new ideas and fresh feelings of happiness. Though introverted Castiel was quite the optimist and speaker. So they talked and talked for days until almost tongue numb. When they didn't speak verbally they texted or wrote notes and much to Gabriel's dismay were inseparable. They were so similar and yet so opposed in mind. It was almost uncanny:their liking of each other. Boarders did linger though. They would get to close,talk to personal and for a moment acted as strangers till back on a friendly basis. Those odd moments:the ones where hands would grace each other while walking side by side or flirtation would go to far,Cas for the most part enjoyed. For those brief moments he would feel most happy and wanted. His only fear was stepping to far,making a to bold a comment or getting overly attached. Dean wasn't one to seem arrogant,in fact, he was quite humble in his standing,never for a second pretending he was to cool or popular. He knew what others thought of him and of course he cared about his mojo but Cas,Cas made him forget all that. His shy smiles were what drove Dean to be better,to want to be better. As each day pasted Dean would become a little more confident towards Cas,be a little more complementary,touch him a little more. It got to the point where he'd practically be holding Cas' hand but never did he dream he could have Castiel. The innocent,sweet Castiel was too valuable,to pure. Sure Dean had been a player and Cas had been a virgin so socially the two stood at polar opposites. Course Cas was attractive nobody doubted that,but this certain untouchable energy radiated from him. Girls did stare but he never noticed. He only had eyes for the one Senior,even he knew that. Dean listened and marveled at Cas,his words trained and free as they trickled from his knowledgeable lips.

It came as a surprise to both when Dean interrupted thinking loudly. His mind had drifted and for a moment his usual controlled mouth strayed from his grasps,"God,you're so cute."uh oh.

What was that? Why did he say it aloud and how? Cas stopped his speaking,staring,wondering,who in the world says what they think. Deans mouth immediately became a straight line his face a pale white. What did he just do? Fight or flight. And boy did he fly. He stumbled out his room slamming the door behind him. Cas sat in shock. He heard Dean go in the basement and it didn't take long for Cas to know where he was hiding. He couldn't help it,he grinned a confused grin. Did Dean actually like him. Flirtation was one thing,but truly liked him. It sent his stomach into chaos.He waddled down stairs to the kitchen knowing Deans placement. He rolled his eyes at his child like behavior. He could hear Dean breathing under the counter in the cabinet. Waiting for a moment,Cas let Dean believe he was alone.

"Dean? Come on."Cas sighed sitting on the kitchens cool tile floors.

"Deans not here,he died of embarrassment."Deans voices echoed against the wood,words to shy for his own good. He hid back in the quite. Cas held back a chuckle.

"You didn't mean it...it's fine"Cas continued attempted to convince Dean of no wrong doing though the damage had already been done. Dean stayed silent."would it help if I said you were cute to?" Cas leaned against the aged white refrigerator unbelieving what he was saying. He was about to speak again till hearing the creek of the cabinet.Dean poked his head out unfolding his legs from his chest.

"I'm listening"a subtle smirk lined his mouth and he nodded for Castiel to go on.

Cas shook his head thinking and reddening by the minute,"Well you are. And your also handsome and smart and-WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK!"the last part was sloppy as Castiel had become a bumbling catastrophe of a person. His brow became a fake angered slant as his heart races on in curiosity.

Dean chuckled stretching himself out from the counter. He was also pink and still as stupid happy as Cas had been. They both were pondering what was to come. Dean was taken back as Cas had slid himself away from the icebox towards Dean and was now facing him holding his arms on either side of the hard wooden cabinet doors. His smile dropped staring into the icy dry eyes of the younger. That was the last thing he expected and he had no idea on how to respond. Cas sat upon Deans straightened legs that stretched out along the kitchen floor both frozen still.

"Cas" Dean breathed looking at each feature across his face. His arms propped against the ground. He seemed so filled with doubt and yet wanting it as terribly as the other. "What about your brother?" Dean searched Castiel watching his every move made of need. Cas seemed tricked off at the sound of his brothers name.His voice shook with fear of the unknown. A sharp breath became trapped in his throat at the touch of Cas toying with the end of his shirt.

"Screw my brother." Cas spoke against Deans face gliding over his cheek. His feeble fingers graced over Deans chin small patches of facial hair scratching his hand. He had no damn idea what he was doing though he knew he wanted to do it. He searched the others green gaze for a sign,permission. At last Dean exhaled and at once Cas brought his lips against the Winchester's locking them together. Deans hand shot up to Castiel's already fraught hair tangling his fingers through the black strands as he pressed his mouth harder against Cas'. It was natural yet foreign and sure as hell felt good. Dean hummed against Cas' mouth asking for more as he slid down the counters cabinet head hitting the floor caused by Cas pushing down on him. They only broke apart for a breath Cas adjusting his position to have a knee on either side of Deans hips. It was freeing to say the least. Cas had never felt so loose and irresponsible as he had in that moment. He felt hands glide down his neck to his shoulders then arms.He was taken back by Dean pushing them up to stand stoving him against the fridge door roughly. Castiel smiled through the kiss and Deans legs were weak with fondness.It became sloppy each trying to get closer with the other knocking over objects on the counter and stumbling round the kitchen.The rough tapping of frozen rain against kitchens window and grey sky loomed over the room,the sound of the twos breathing filled it.Dean gave a hefty breath as he left the kiss gaining his balance as he became less dizzy. Cas swayed back against the counter top catching his air similarly. His eyes flickered,mind only beginning to grasp what had just happened. Where did that come from? He didn't have clue. The confidence flew out of nowhere,maybe his desperation but feelings as strong as the one he had for Dean could make you do crazy things. He rested his arms around the Winchester's shoulders holding their heads close. It took a moment for his eyes to stay open body in minor quiver. Dean smoothed his hand over the curve of Castiel back exhaling against the side of his face. They stood for a moment one's mind blank with the only thought of the actions that had just taken place,the other solely with fears. The sky only darkened counting down the moments till the poor boys would have to go back to acting. Sam and Gabriel were to arrive home any passing moment. The time was a bitter taste.

"Let's run away."Dean mumbled with a tough voice,"I don't care where.Just you and me. No school no brothers." He didn't doubt the words he spoke. They sounded immature and obviously reckless but he was so determined,so serious with which he spoke that Cas was almost convinced.

Cas didn't have half an idea of what he was doing but he nodded,holding Dean closer rocking them together,back and forth on his toes."You know we can't."Cas dug his face into Deans neck exhaling a mournful sigh.

"Please,I've never-"Dean couldn't find the words,"I've never felt this way for someone." was all he managed to sew together.

"Me too-but what about Gabriel. He's on my tail. He doesn't trust you."

"I wouldn't trust me either,but I need you to trust me. We'll take a week off. I know I'm not worth it,and if we get caught I don't know what I'll do but please...for me."He lifted Cas' chin to meet their eyes,he let out the fondest of chortles,"Hey,you said it first.Screw your brother."

Castiel smirked resting his head against Dean's neck once more kissing the freckles that dotted it."Ok"he assured,"A week off,just you and me."

...

(A few days later)

Dean walked in and immediately Gabriel eyes him with malice."Hey ass hole where are you and my baby brother going tonight?"he questioned turning to Dean in his chair. Cas remembered Gabriel's skeptical reaction when he mentioned his going away with Dean. Gabriel digested it at once by after some convincing(candy) Gabriel gave it. He didn't seize from being cocky towards Dean and that was evident.Anna had mentioned Cas was going somewhere with Dean and Gabriel instantly thought the worst.

"None of your business dick head."Dean crosses his arms slouching back into his chair a smirk hanging on his lips.Cas tapped his leg shaking his head and Dean sighed in defeat. Castiel always hated the bickering no matter who started it.

"Calm down guys. Gabe,it's just a three day school camp. For extra credit.It starts tonight and we should be back Sunday. It's for extra credits." Cas repeated sitting next to Dean, a little to close for Gabriel comfort.

"Aye leave room for Jesus,guys."mumbled Gabe turning back to the front of the class. Cas just leaned back snorting a little at the irony.He tried to inch his hands closer to Deans but was interrupted.

Dr.Balthazar entered the room and the class stiffened turning to a dead silent room."Goooood morning class! And it is a good morning because?-"he tucked his finger behind his ear.

"It's Bio Chem!"chanted the class in unison. They all held smiles awaiting what the captivating teacher was to say next.

"I'm gonna have to say I'm disappointed today."he looked to the ground folding his arm. A quiz had just happened the day before,and the class,all desperate,wanted a fair grade.

"I spilled hot sauce on my favorite tie!" He whined dropping his lengthy arms to his sides."You all did great on the quiz though! Castiel pass these out my dear!" He lifted a pile of papers with big red A's on them offering the stack towards Cas. With immediate obedience Castiel hopped up from his chair with a grin. Gabriel scowled watching Dean stare at the innocent Cassie.

Leaning back Gabriel gave a hoarse whisper,"and stop staring at my brothers ass!" He said through gritted teeth. Dean chuckled to himself tipping his chair back not caring about the comments,for he had as for the whole next week.Gabriel turned back a final time allowing Dean to resume his staring. Class continued as usual but still different.It was a thursday and Deans itched to leave every second of him being there.He just wanted to take Cas way.

...

Cas swung a packed back around his should waving to Gabriel as he loaded himself onto the large bus."Have fun at nerd camp!"Gabriel shouted waving back with a wide grin,Sam stood next to him,speaking to Dean.

Cas always wondered what the brothers spoke about,he always found Gabriel and himself in the oddest of conversations.The driver shouted some curse about taking to long,and soon enough Dean boarded as well,placing himself next to Cas. The two continued to shout their goodbyes at their brothers till out of sight on the orange horizon. Cas had lied to Gabriel so easily Dean was nearly frightened by it. They'd given Anna a fake phone number for the 'camp' and said it was just on the edge of town. Although excited Cas was more than half terrified at the idea of being by himself. Of course he had Dean,his biggest fear separation from him. As soon as the lights of the bus dimmed he leaned his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean was busy staring out the window,marveling at the scenic view. It was a peaceful silent,the hum of the engine or bump of a pothole every now and then brought the peace away for a moment before it swung back around. It was odd.The two had been planning the trip and barley grasped what they were doing. Cas trusted Dean,even if it might have not been the brightest choice. There was something different about Dean,for the last few days he had a shift. He was more responsible and seemed truly caring and had whole lot brighter smile. They hadn't kissed since their first and Dean had a little doubt that Castiel was even sure about the trip. These fears all vanished at the touch of Cas' hand as it rested upon Deans knee. Dean took it into his,their fingers becoming locked together. It was foreign and so domestic. Dean had never been known for staying in relationships. It felt so right and easy with Cas. He hummed digging his head into Deans neck and kissing it gingerly. Their body's seemed like puzzle pieces and Dean got butterflies at every touch. It was sissy and embarrassing thing to have but he couldn't help it. He was in love. Course he didn't say it aloud in fear of chasing Cars off but he was in love and he knew it. Fascinated my every mannerism or unexplainable emotion of Castiel Dean was invested to know him. He didn't just want to sleep with him, it wasn't about that. It was about kissing him or embracing him and being there for him when nobody else was. It was the essence of Castiel that made Dean crazy. His smell or touch. He'd never been in love but knowing what it was like at last,he knew he'd never leave it. They arrived at the outer ring of drugstores and motels that lines their town and hopped off the bus.

Castiel still gripped Deans hand tight in his. He tried to appear tranquil but the quake of his mind entered his body and it was to obvious. Dean felt bad and half regretted not planning this out more.They entered a rundown motel in silence,Cas tearing their hand apart before anyone could see.That left a mark on Dean's mind. Cas sat quietly on a couch in the lobby beginning to wonder around after realizing Dean would take a bit longer getting a room then he estimated. He saw that the place was your typical two star motel.

Peeling wallpaper hung loose around the building,water stained walls hiding behind them.There was a small bar section and a stair well that lead up to the rooms.Potted plants,that Castiel assumed would make the room look nicer,held brown wilted flowers that were more of an eye sore. The very sparse humans that walked in and out seemed older with a certain smell that filled the room and left a fowl sting to Cas' nose;Although several mice did take a liking to the motels floors that had been dusted with the crumbs of a passing womans energy bar. They only semi-delightful fruit of the building was a small stand that marked its place in the center of the room that held cold lemonade atop its rickety legs,small paper cups sat next to it.The condensation that covered the glass pitched made it all the more appealing to a dehydrated Castiel. He wondered to it,timidly pouring a cup and sipping it. He'd not tasted lemonade since he was a child and the tasted punched him in the face more than remembered. It did taste amazing to him,though it burned a little.He figured that it was his sensitivity and refilled his cup numorouse times during the following forty minutes. After arguing about prises back and forth with the manager Dean at last tapped Cas shoulder with a smile.

"Four nights!"He grinned uncontrollably,"I mean,I know it's not the week I promised but,"He took Cas' hand back into his as they entered the stairwell,"Its enough."he leaned followed to kiss him but froze. Castiel seemed to absent from any interaction and was dizzy from walking a few steps. Dean found it odd,this wasn't how Cas acted."You"Dean balanced the younger as he stumbled into him,"You alright Cas?"

"That lemonade was so,"Cas hiccuped mid senescent only disorienting himself more,"weird"

Deans brow became heavy and he took the small cup from Cas' hand,he took a sip and in the same instant spit it back into the cup,"CAS,that's spiked lemonade!"he exclaimed pouring the rest of the container into a nearby pot and tossing onto into a trash can. He grabbed Castle's shoulders shaking him,"HOW MANY OF THOSE DID YOU DRINK!"

Cas' eyes flickered,unable to focus,swinging around the room to each object,"Err,eleven...teen" he burped stumbling off Dean."TO THE HONEYMOON SUITE CAPIN'" He pontes to a wall walking into it only finding disappointment when realizing it wasn't a door. He tripped up the stairs being chased by Dean. As he flicked out his tongue vibrating it to make plane noises,he fell over himself to the second floor.

Dean hurried to him taking his arm and leading him to the room,beginning to feel more like babysitter. After jingling the keys in his hand with a grin Dean opened the door greeted by a small,dark,potent room. Dean grit his teeth ready to become angered.

"CARRY ME MY PRINCE!"Cas yelled swinging his arms around Deans neck and leaping to his arms. Dean fumbled over into the room holding back a laugh as Cas tucked his head into the crook of his neck. He felt the rumble of his giggles that Cas pressed against Dean's neck. Dean laughed with him,though it was created more from confusion than comedy. They tripped over a carpet onto the creaking bed in an unstoppable laughing riot. Dean genuinely found his happiness in Cas'. They were stopped by the banging of wall and threats of being kicked out if they didn't shut up. Castiel continued to giggle but Dean just shook his head at the hopeless boy. He went on like that for the next few hours as they unpacked their bags and Dean cleaned up. To think that it was just them was as if a leash had been taken off Dean. He was untied from a post and he didn't hesitate to flee. After a shower Dean called Cas down to where they could sit on the bed staring at the small glitching television. It had three channels,luckily one of them wheel of fortune which Castiel found a special interest in. He stared up at it crinkling chips into his mouth now and then. He cheered when his favorite person scored and screamed at the idiots who couldn't guess the easy words.

Dean thoroughly delighted at watching drunk Castiel. He was still Cas but uncensored,which turned out to be the most hilarious one man comedy show. He started crying tears of joy at how clean the ceiling was and threw an elephant lamp across the room because it was 'looking at him funny',luckily Dean managed to catch it,not without having a minor heart attack. He started eating Deans toothpaste and continued to throw up said toothpaste. It was so bizarre to be an audience to,Dean felt he had to pay to watch drunk Castiel. His favorite part was Castiel's failed attempt at flirting. It was all a jumble of 'how you doin' to 'are you an asthma attack,because you take my breath away' and Dean thought each painstakingly horrible line was the most adorable thing to see Castiel attempt. He gave it an A for effort. Any regrets were plucked from Deans train of thought,he could imagine spending his time any other way. And so they sat,Castiel laying against Dean's chest, watching the tv widely spread across the bed til feet hung off the end. He played with Cas' hair,curling his fingers around it and tuning his hands through his scalp. After taking his own shower,Dean managed to force Cas to take one as well,practically shoving him into the bathroom. Castiel started screaming when he removed his socks and thought his feet fell off but at last he had been clean and dressed. Neither of the two packed much,the most part of their packs had been devoted to snacks,which in turn,left them with the most basic of clothing. Castiel sported a white shirt seeming five sizes to large,and lengthy black jogging pants. Dean was much similar,his black T-shirt was perfect fitting but his thin gym shorts only reached the end of his knee,barley keeping him comfortable in the more than cold motel room. It was a certain kind of peaceful,the crunching of Castiel's chips and the tv were both stopped at the same moment. Dean halted his fiddling of Cas' hair,sitting up and looking questionably at him.

"Why'd you turn off the tv?"Dean asked as Cas adjusted himself to face Dean,crossing his legs,still silent.

With a small sigh he shrugged still a little tipsy,"felt like it."he smiled and he would have smiled regardless of what he was saying,he liked to look at Dean. He watched a small blush brush across Deans face(in realization of the very insignificant amount of space that was between them). Cas always loved watching Deans cheeks turn over pink,his freckles always stood out,doing the uncanny act of making him cuter."How do you do that?"Cas asked tilting his head ever so slightly to the left.

Deans extended his confused expression,"do what?"he chuckled unconsciously leaning closer to Cas as his head jerked forward in laughter.

Cas' face was of such calmness Dean was forgetful of his drunkenness."Accidentally become more adorable than you already are." There it was. Deans light blush became a fierce red as Castiel hit him hard with that remark.Cas just giggled at Deans dopey eyes of bashfulness. He couldn't wait another minute. He'd waited long enough. The space between them vanished Castiel swooping his mouth onto Deans.

Dean took a moment to process before shutting his eyes and pushing into Cas to kiss back. He pressed forward holding Cas' side as he lowered onto his back. Dean had wanted to kiss Castiel since their first one,he usually had the guts to do stuff like that but was to shy towards Cas. When he wanted something he typically went out and got it,but was in some sort of rut when it came to Cas. He was distant to even touch him after their first kiss,he didn't want to scare him off and he assumed Cas felt the same.

Cas tasted like lemonade and it was a pleasant experience Dean didn't expect to have. Deans spine quaked as Castiel rolled his hands from his hips to his chest,cold fingers gliding over his warm skin. Dean sifted his hands through Cas' hair, grabbing his head and pushing their lips closer. Dean felt a gasp come from himself as Castiel gripped his shoulders tight under his shirt. He was even more caught off guard by the tugging of his shirt. Castiel whining to remove it.

"Woah,woah,woah!"Dean stammered breathless,"That's my shirt your trying to take off,Cas." He laughed with out humor assuming Cas didn't know what he was doing.

A nod from the not so innocent boy struck Dean clueless,"I know."Cas giggled mindlessly pulling Dean closer. Dean could only muster out a voice crack,incapable of speaking. Cas released his grip on Dean,and for a moment Dean assumed Cas was done.Boy,was he wrong.Soon enough Cas had nearly torn his own shirt off.Dean pressured himself to look away. He couldn't,he wanted to,but he couldn't.

"Cas,no. You're...well you're Cas,I couldn't."He squeaked crawling backwards till his head bumped up against the beds headboard. Cas only followed,climbing onto Dean which was just making it more of a challenge for Dean to not look.

A firm grip on Deans jaw and Cas was able to turn his head to face him."Dean,I've thought about this before. I-...I'm ready,I promise." His eye pleated along with his words sweeping Dean to another world.

"You are really hard to turn down...you know that right?"

Cas contained a laugh in a grin as he tugged the shirt to make them closer,"I know"he breathed for a moment searching the intense emerald stare of Dean. His eyes were unrealistically pretty and Castiel couldn't image a day without them. Cas slipped his hands over Deans head,pulling the shirt along with it.Sure,this gesture was insane but Cas was tired of normal. He was worn out by safe,he needed to breath. Take a leap of faith,a large one at that. He'd just gained the courage to do what he really wanted to do.

"Cas,"Dean paused tracing his hands along Castiel's naked back,his fingers rolling over the bumps of his spine,causing a shiver"I don't want to-"He sighed again forcing himself to continue,"I don't want to rush things because you think I want to. I mean...I do like this.But I can't take advantage of you."

Castiel's soft eyes tilted in sympathy,"I want this,Dean"he mumbled in a ginger tone,Dean always loved the way Cas said his name. His gravelly voice rumbling the Winchester's skin,pecking his shoulders freckles. They were the cutest things,like spattered like paint against his body's canvas. Cas kissed each one and then Deans neck.

A hum of a approval came from Dean,"If your ready,"he pulled himself into Cas kissing him hard,"than I am."

...

Daylight struck Cas' eyes like needles. He turned over,shielding the rooms distractions by digging his head into a pillow. His skull was getting a pounding from the rest of his person. He felt nauseous but was in too much pain to act on it. His mind beat like drum as he managed to flutter his eyes open to a squint. He saw the outline of clothing across the floor and that spread of a bag of chips across the bed...bed. He was in a bed,and it wasn't his. Relief came to him as he recalled where he had been. He felt himself shiver. What had that come from? His brain was slower,to occupied by the ache to respond to his body's other senses. He waited a moment confused...wait! He was,naked! Well almost. His eyes shot open as he felt around his body wondering what had happened. The only thing he wore was his boxers which didn't give much coverage and he thanked God he was under a blanket. He sat up,slowly as he could, to the noise of water in the bathroom.Dean.

Cas began to catch on. He realized the clothes on the floor were his;and though his vision was blurry he recognized Deans as well. Quickly enough he remembered the night before,and though his mind riddled with pain,he couldn't help but smile. The creak of the bathroom and Cas smiled wider.

"H-hey"Dean laughed stepping back once at the site of Cas' consciousness.

Cas nodded a greet rubbing his eye and propping himself up against the beds backboard. He notice a prominent blush come over Dean and smirked at it. He tossed any idea of getting out of bed out the window. Dean walked over sitting on the edge of the bed,kneading the fabric of the cheap sheets between his hands shyly. He had only a trifle of a smile on him. He seemed disappointed or uncomfortable.

"You alright?" Cas asked his worries becoming more and more like a reflex.

Dean look up at him,doubtful,"Do you remember last night."

Humming,Castiel swung a nod placing his hand over Deans,"All of it" he probably wouldn't be able to think of anything else for the next months. His words were as reassuring as he could make them,yet Deans face didn't hold any more joy. Cas began to become anxious."it something wrong?"self caution kicked in,"Did I do something wrong?"

"No!"Dean spoke instantly,"no"he sighed gnawing on his bottom lip,"you didn't do anything wrong"he shifted forward swinging his legs over,onto the bed."You were,perfect. But that's why I'm...nervous."

Cas nearly laughed,instead he just grinned,"I...made you. THE.DEAN.WINCHESTER...nervous."

Dean began to seem more flustered than nervous as he assured Cas with a nod,"Yeah"He itched the back of his neck avoiding eye contact,"ya know,about our future"Dens finger exchanged points between himself and Castiel.

Future? Dear God,that was a big word. Cas wiped the smug smirk from his face with the sudden realization Dean was dead serious.Our Future. Dean was thinking about that kind of stuff. Cas did think Dean the type,though he loved it. His mouth slanted and he tilted his head with a number of questions,but he couldn't muster out the confidence to ask one. He just continued listening,waiting for Dean to go on about their future.

"Because well,"Dean's eyes rolled at himself as he blandly exhaled,"I-I care about you a lot,"his voice played out a crack along the words,"and I don't want to throw this away. I wanna try,cuz',well. You're different."

His mouth formed a crumpled smile and Cas couldn't have been more impressed. He still wanted to speak but Dean and him had seemed to have switched places. Dean was so forward Castiel was utterly caught off guard. He used this change to take action(as Dean would typically.) He pressed his lips against Dean's,softer this time. No aggression,just Cas,kissing Dean, with a clear mind. Dean brought his hand up against Cas' face pulling himself closer. He smiled knowing this was Cas' assurance of safety. Gabriel and Sam weren't a thought in their minds. They just cared about each other for that day. No consequences yet,because consequences were in the future and at that time they couldn't think of another moment than the one they were in.

...

That was then,and whether or not Dean liked it,he was in the future sitting not to far from both of Castiel's brothers,both with a furious face. For a rare gem,he couldn't find it in himself to be angered. He regretted nothing about what he had done with Cas,he even if it gave him one hell of an ass beating from Gabriel and probably a second one from Michael. The room was quiet,but stares seemed to scream into Dean. Michael spoke very familiar words.

"Now,if anybody wants to tell me what the hell is going on!"He hit his knee before watching his hand and calming himself,"That would be greatly appreciated. I had to pay for a babysitter for this so somebody should start talking."though strained he pushed his voice not to yell.

Gabe's mouth opened but was overtaken by Dean,"Gabe and I got into a disagreement and we took it to far."Gabriel looked over to Dean in shock at him taking responsibility for the fight,it was the last thing he thought Dean would do. He gripped the end of his chairs arms now in conflict.

"Yeah,I can see that,Winchester.But What was so important that you guys thought would be worth beating each other up over."Michael now began to talk more of a concerned father than furious brother,the disappointment remained.

As the same moment Gabriel and Dean sat forward almost needing Michael to see the vitality of why,"Cas"They spoke in the same desperate tone as they said they name in unison. At this Michaels brow shifted to a confused furrow that dug into his eyes. He expected any other name than Cas' to be thrown into the conversation.

"Cassie?"Michael wanted to assure they were all talking about the same 'Cas'.His timid brother Castiel? Dean smirked at the nickname the Novak's had given Cas' it was fitting as a family name and Michael said it fondly. Gabriel and Dean nodded(also simultaneously) and Gabriel felt guilt creeping onto him."why would you guys be fighting over him?" Michaels mind drew a blank and his usual quickness seemed to have left him.

Gabriel pressed back a snarky remark and remained silent letting Dean liberally continue on his talkative mood."Cas and I."Dean caught himself seeing that he should choose his wards more particularly,"Gabriel and Sam saw Cas and I."

It was agonizing how clueless Michael was being. He leaned his head forward for Dean to continue. All Dean did was create a number of frustrated stammers as he felt so forced to repeat what Cas had already said to Anna. Gabriel's eyes slid across Michael to Dean;realizing he was in some sort of emotional wreck and concluded he would finish for Dean."I saw him and Cassie kissing' and let's just say in the moment I got carried away and beat the crap outta him."

"He did beat the crap outta me,yes." Dean seconded looking at a more than shocked Michael. He stumbled over every dad thing he wanted to say and at the moment was all at the same time angered,confused,frustrated and yet sad... Cas used to tell him everything. Gabriel and Dean smiled yet. They felt a certain amount of triumph in being able to explain what happened semi reasonably. Course that didn't make Gabe any less bitter about Deans less than wanted confession about 'doing the do's' with Cassie. Michael stayed in a stunned state.

"So your saying...our Cassie? He was...he did...gay?"Michael acted out a variety of random pantomimes based solely on his minds confusion.

Dean nodded curling his bottom lip and smirking. Gabe created a similar face smiling more at the thought of when he was gonna get to tell Sam about all this. Michael continued to speak nonsense until quitting with a glare,partially serious but still scary to Dean.

"You kissed my brother?"Michael motioned to himself as he stood towering over Dean who had his smile dropped like a hot potato.

Gabriels filter seemed to turn off and he crossed his arms smugly,"They did more than that." The trickster snickered,to snarky for Michaels liking ,and was shot a stern glare. Paying his attention back to Dean his once didn't suppress any feelings of lividness.

"I'm gonna say this one time,And one time only. Gabe's tough and a hell of a knucklehead. He started the fight and I'm gonna let this one slide. But hurt Cas at all! You'll have three anger filled Novak's coming for your ass." Michael was frank and could notice Dean was practically quaking in his boots.Michaels firm hand on his shoulder startled him."But for now"he held out a sideways hand to Dean,"Welcome to the clan." A miniature smirk came to him and Dean sighed nervously shaking Michaels hand with his one good one. Having just put the fear of God unto him was startling and Gabriel bumped Dean nodding in approval as well. He felt accepted and it was comforting. Even if it was just yesterday the fight seemed to be behind Gabriel and Dean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6488 WORDS AND DEAR GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! Thank you so much to everyone who's reading! I truly do love any feedback I get and I'll do shout outs in the next chapter! See you next update. Hope you enjoyed this Destiel Chapter and please comment I'll get back to you ASAP!-Pen


	11. Cold

-One month after the fight-

-Aka Late late December-

"I am not SHORT!"Gabriel crossed his arms with malice glaring at a still smirking Sam. His self confidence had gotten a bruising at Sams remark about his height,it was his sore spot.

"It's just the way you are,it's adorable!"Sam ruffled Gabe's hair leaning down to pecks his head but cut short by a hand.

"NO WAY! I'm not letting some meany like you touch me."Gabriel shoved Sam face back causing his to stumble into his bed. Sam folded his bottom lip down in a pout.

"Hey!"Sam laughed sitting up,"Come on."he grabbed Gabe's waist pulling him onto the bed and after a minor wrestling session pinned his wrist against the bed with a "ha!" Of victory. Gabriel squirmed under him wining relentlessly. Sam was caught in a hysterical laugh watching Gabriel struggle under him. At last Gabe stopped,sinking into the bed and puffing out a sigh of defeat. Sam leaned down bumping his nose against Gabe's,"I win" He chucklef kissing Gabriel's head gingerly. With another heavy exhale Gabe rolled his eyes not minding the attention. His head rested comfortably on the bed and sunk in until at the perfect spot. It was so sweetly quite in the house. Winters white sun pulled through the swaying curtains and outlined the two on the bed,their painted shadows swinging around the wall and closet of Gabriel's room. Gabriel looked up gleefully at Sam while unconsciously biting his bottom lip,which Sam thought to be completely darling.

"I love you."Gabriel lifted his head up pressing his lips up against Sams,never getting tired of saying the phrase. He watched Sam face build up a wider grin and glow a pink blush. He swung his fingers through Sams hair wondering how he made it so clear of any imperfections."even though you're a real pain in the ass sometimes." He joked rolling his eyes.

"I love you too...Even though I'm a pain in the ass sometimes." Pulling them up from the bed Sam swung their intertwined hands back and forth before unlocking Gabriel's bedroom door. Their hands parted and Sam did the same thing he did every time they had to leave Gabriel's bedroom,he sighed. Leaving that room meant leaving each other. Gabriel was aware Sam was growing tired of having to play pretend to everyone. Gabriel had always thought about coming out but it was to hard for him. Every time he saw Dean and Cas being romantic together he could t help but feel sorry for himself. He knew it was his fault for getting cold feet every time he wanted to talk about his relationship with Sam. The back of his mind always had doubts,he was getting angered because of it. He stared into Sam for a moment before the click of the door knobs turn made him turn away walking out.

Anna was preparing some lazy breakfast in the kitchen,obviously in some kind of hurry."Hi Gabe-" her eyes saw Sam and she rolled them,"are you kidding me?"

"What?" Gabriel said looking at Moose head to toe,"it's just Sam."he shrugged.

"Sorry Sam."she sighed pulling back her hair into a tight bun,"you know I love you but I only made breakfast for Gabe and Cas." She seemed frustrated as she adjusted her black button up to tuck into her work slacks"you didn't tell me Sam was sleeping over."she scolded through her teeth making angered eyes at Gabriel.

Sam waved it off the comment chuckling a little and Gabe made one of his typical exaggerated expression,"When has he ever not slept over." He forced a laugh pulling his rough hair back with his hand."Give my breakfast to Dean. Sam and I can go out."

"Deans here too!" Anna managed her name tag onto her pocket protector grumbling a frustrated growl.

"I heard my name." Dean said popping his head over the stair railing. He walked down the rest of the steps,Cas trailing behind him.

"Anna you should know that they practically live here now." Said Cas sliding up against the kitchen counter grinning at Dean,who followed.

She scoffed out a laugh grabbing her work shoes and slipping them on only giving half an effort,"Yeah Yeah. Okay I'll be back at five O CLOCK exactly!I know it's winter break and stuff but please don't trash the house...got it."

"Got it!" All four said in unison,Dean already half way through a piece of toast. They all jumped at the sudden slam of the door behind Anna. Sam adjusted himself in his chair slouching in a more relaxed position as she left.

"You guys can eat this."He said circling a finger around the food,"Gabe and I are eating out." He tried to use a nonchalant tone. Dean made eyes and a smirk came over him. Sam got red for a moment but both brushed it off.

Dean grabbed Cas waist pulling him to his hip and kissing his temple."Just means more time for me and Cas."he laughed at Cas' furious blushing.

Gabriel slapped his palm on the table his chair sliding behind him as he stood,"PDA! PDA! Sam their doing a PDA! Their-their...PDA-ing."Gabriel trailed off into a ramble Sam patting his back as a plead to stop.

"Your just jealous"Dean laughed,"anyone would kill for my wicked good looks." He was well aware that he took himself to seriously.

"Yeah yeah what ever,Pretty boy." Gabriel scoffed crossing his arms.

"Hey what's wrong with being pretty?!"Dean came defensive definitely showing an irritated look.

"Nothing:If you like being the softy in those foo foo rom-coms" Gabe mocked swinging his shoulders,"See I'm hot,Bad-ass,Indiana Jones, James Bond!"Gabriel strikingly changed poses at each example."But you're just...pretty,like Dean from Gilmore girls or that vampire dude from twilight,no guts."

"Hey! Dean from Gilmore girls is a total bad ass!"Sam defended his lips parted in disbelief.

"Give me one example."Gabriel said plainly.

Sam stammered for a second a finger of firmness in the air turned into an uncertain questionable jester,"ok yeah but he's still good looking."

"Eh" Dean shrugged,"I mean,I'm more of a Jess guy."everyone nodded agreeing that Jess was not that bad a choice.

"Logan for me" Cas said and everyone at the table booed."What he's cute and rich,I think he's good for her."

"Wow Cas' didn't think of you to be a gold digger."Dean laughed leaning his head on Cas' shoulder,"You don't like me for my money do you?"He looked up at Cas his bottom lip quivering pitifully,Gabriel nearly gaged.

"Obviously doesn't like you for that flat ass." Gabriel remarked under his breath,Sam must have heard because he spat out the orange he was sipping on,laughing endlessly. Dean flashed a glare,sticking out his tongue. He was so deeply embarrassed and red in the face his freckles seemed to become darker brown dots against intense blush that burdened his cheeks. His mouth opened to say something but nothing came out,all but a squeak. Sam laughed harder putting his face against the table to muffle it. Cas couldn't help but chuckle to, and Dean gave him more of a disappointed look,but Cas just kissed his forehand still cracking up.

Gabriel loved Sams laugh and just watched for a moment being proud of himself before he thought that was enough. He grabbed Sam's wrist beginning to pull him out the door,as much as he could;Sam was still a giggling mess,people didn't insult Dean often and it was a little refreshing to hear Gabriel's remarks. Gabriel adored Sam's liming of his humor and it was usually the best part of his day. After taming Sam,Gabriel referred to a couple of restaurants they could go to but eventually ended up going to the same place they always do. An old rundown three star dinner that had one thing and that was good waffles.

"I'm bringin' sexy back."Gabriel sang shifting his shoulder with a smirk.He turning around in the booth to reveal his mustache of whip cream. Sam clapped slowly,snorting at Gabe's never ending tactics to make him smile. His brown eyes shifted side to side making an array of bizarre facial expressions pretending to be a different character with each one. He ended up licking his upper lip which caused the white 'mustache' to disappear. After downing three glasses of chocolate milk and five waffles in total Gabe and Sam continued on their walk.   
They strolled past buildings holding coffee they would never drink and making small talk they would never remember. December brought its fringed winter snow,it came in mid morning as they continued their stroll. It was always nice to watch the snow fall. When the small flakes dances in the air in only made Gabriel's heart lighter. His usually dark eyes seemed golden in the white air. Sam was mesmerized by him. Every odd comment,every crinkle of dry eyes;his blush painted nose and cheeks. Anything and everything about Gabriel made Sam think about how he deserved someone like him. Gabe grabbed a pile of the winter in his hands blowing it at Sam and giggling sweetly. Sams eyes scanned the area pulling Gabriel by his scarf between two rather large brick buildings. Their warm breaths puffed out as Gabe smiled in part confusion but mostly careless joy.

"Hi" he laughed feeling Sams firm but careful grip on his scarf.

"Hi" Sam sang sweetly nearly getting his breath taken by Gabe's perfection.

"You have snow on your hair."Laughed the blonde dusting the flakes of Sams already tattered fluff ."there"he grinned in satisfaction staring up at Sams hair. He didn't seem to notice that Sam had placed his arm against the brick wall behind him,noir did he seem to care. A shift came over Sams face,one of deep thought. Gabriel knee the shift all to well and his eyebrows quirked at the sound of Sams concentration.

"Gabe,do you ever think about telling people... about us." Sam didn't seem to be pressuring him but he was wondering and had been for some time.

Gabe chewed the inside of his cheek battling with his thoughts for a moment,"I guess-"he sighed looking past Sam to the other building,praying for a way out of the conversation."you know when you are throwing someone a surprise party. And every time you talk to them you want to tell them about it. It's going to be a great party,probably the best ever. And you want them to see it. But you have to wait. Wait for that moment. The one where it's finically time to show that beautiful party. When you yell 'surprise!' And they freak out." Gabriel stopped waiting to see if Sam was following.

"Yeah?" Sam nodded.

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you Sammy,but not everyone likes surprise party's. And I just haven't found the perfect time to shout 'surprise'"Gabriel sighed his face crinkling into a despaired expression.

"I know but-"Sam looked to his feet thinking of the words. He grabbed Gabriel's hand pulling their interwoven fingers up to his line of site,"this"he shook their hands again,"this."He said clearer"Us. That is what matters. Not anyone who wants to tell us different,not people who don't think this is love!"

"You don't get it." Gabriel breathed,frustrated.

"What don't I get!"

"You'll get hurt!"

"I don't give a damn!" Sam's lip quivered and Gabriel couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness but it worried him."I'm in love with you Gabe. I'm not gonna let you lie to the faces of everyone you meet if you tell them I'm not. Just think about it. For real this time."Sam swallowed the lump in his throat,"please," it was a soft plead yet piecing. It hurt Gabriel deeply and he began to wish he hadn't answered the question.

There was a pause,it was heart wrenching as his tongue went dry. He felt Sams arms move back to his sides and a sigh. The sigh was his own."Im sorry." Was all he whispered. It wasn't enough. His shot a hollow wound in Sams mind. His eyes squinted as he stepped back. That wasn't supposed to happen. Gabriel wasn't supposed to say that. Gabriel was supposed to say that he's try. Gabriel was supposed to agree. Gabriel was supposed to be forever. Why was Sam suddenly to tired of himself? His mind went dark and what was once a warm love became deformed and a sudden unwanted feeling crept around Sams neck his brain collecting it.

"Are-Are you ashamed of me?" He pushed himself off the wall something of a certain lividness filling his heart.

"What? No"Gabriel scoffed in disbelief,"Of course I'm not."

"Then why can't we tell anyone?"

"Because...I never told anyone."Gabriel began to grow more quite.

"That you're what? Gay?"Sam grit his teeth his eyes becoming fiercely angered,"face it Gabe,you're scared of coming out. That's why you don't want to tell anybody. So don't give me any of this 'their not ready' crap,when it's fucking obviously that you aren't!"

"What am I supposed to do? You think I like feeling this way,making you feel like this?"

"Gabe,you were to enveloped in your game to think of the other players."Sam sighed his hand grasping at his temple. A miniature yet stressed sigh came from Gabriel. What happened everything was fine that morning. It was always the same thing. Gabriel's fear,it was their only big fight,the only thing that tore them apart,little did Gabriel know the measure of brutal force that he'd just laid on their relationships bones. If only he knew how they would crack under his fear. Little did Gabriel know,he'd just ended it.

It was a dispassionate face,one of heartbreak and maybe even disgust that entered Sam.His voice was a white flag of surrender "Let's just go home."

"Sam,I-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT TRUST ME THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER! Ok that was a rollercoaster. Please vote and comment. I'm sorry I haven't been posting,life is being crazy rn. I love you all and hope to see you in the next chapter >:b


	12. When Puzzle Pieces Brake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:I tried to write texting. It's cringy. But hey it's gay fan fiction I hope you didn't expect Hamlet. So here.we.go.-Pen

It was solemn, a grim silence that came between them like a iron rod. It was far from subtle and yet both ignored it. They sat on opposite sides of the bed. Sam had been drenched in the suns daylight but the wall had cut the beam in half,Gabe being left in a shadow. No one spoke or so much as breathed,it would be to loud. Their was no sign,no warning that this would ever happen. Who thought their fairytale would end so quickly. Sam took a peek at the door,indeed it had been locked,it was Gabriel's reflex to do so by then. The space between them was thick with tortured thoughts that drew around the air as if smoke;yet the tension could be cut with a butter knife.

"So...does this mean-"Gabriel choked on his words,a trembling voice shaking its way into Sams conscious. His heart seemed to stop. He wasn't in pain,and it scared him. A certain numbness fell into him it was suffocating and heavy. Gabe thought his sadness was horrible enough but while walking home in silence he became his numb form,he knew what was happening but he couldn't grasp it. He heard the bed creek and his gaze skirted towards Sam,he was holding his face,his hands tightly folded against his eyes and cheeks. He caught his breath standing,as did Gabe. He watched Sam walk up to the door hand on its lock,hesitating to turn it. Gabe felt his eyes dampen,pricking his dry face with tears. Sam drubbed his hand,pounding his other fist against the door. Gabe inched forward,still keeping a distance.

Sam turned,staring at Gabriel with cold tears grasping to the end of his lashes and dropping on his pale face. They held strong rolling down his stone face and gripping his chin,failing and dropping to his shirt. Gabe only payed attention to Sams tears,thinking of anything else was just plain heart breaking. Gabe stepped backward upon Sams jolt at him,he feared a scream;but he knew Sam wouldn't act like that,his mind crept to its darkest place when numb. His heart beat for the first time that hour, Sam locked his lips into Gabes grabbing his jaw and neck pulling him into it. Gabriel was stuck frozen until realizing the stab in the heart that was,their last kiss. He pulled Sam closer kissing back,feeling the burn of Sams tears break through his skin at their cheeks pressed against each other. He grabbed Sams shirt as rough as he could but the kiss itself was soft and Gabriel loved and hated it. They had kissed that morning and it felt like nothing was wrong,and now merely hours later it was a goodbye. Just like that,it was over.   
They parted Sam still holding Gabriel's face catching his breath,"I love you so much." He breathed,barley above a whisper,it was so faint Gabriel wondered if he heard it. It felt empty and a sudden chill came over him at Sams release.

He sucked in a breath placing his hand back on the lock. Gabriel felt broken at the sound of its click.He zoned out and then all of the sudden,in a blink,he was alone. He'd never felt such a isolated feeling than at that moment. What was be going to do?

He fell onto the bed wanting nothing more the to never leave the room. A literal stab reminded him of how much he had just lost. It was an object in his coat,Sams former coat actually,pocket.He took it in his hand and a memory struck him nearly dead.A ring. A promise ring. It felt so sharp in his hand. It was going to be Sams. That was the plan. Buying it in November,Gabriel remembered it was gonna be a New Years present for Sam.He gripped his fingers together feeling the cool medal dent his hand as it became a fist. He held it against his head feeling a tightening in his throat.It started with a cough but evolved to a cry. It wasn't loud. He didn't even open his mouth. His teeth were locked together and his nose was up in flames,his tears leaving trails of red behind them as they departed from his face. He sat in his bed staring. The tears still fell but no movement nor noise came from him,just staring. He needed to process it. It all happened to fast.  
It was over. What had gone wrong. They were in love,that's all they needed. Gabriel was alone now so that didn't even matter. They had broken up.

...  
(One week later)

It had been quite. The house seemed empty with out the Winchester's in it. It was still and dry of any noise. Gabriel had barley spoken since Sam left. It was all grey,the snow turned to slush and the first week of January was nearly at its end. It was as if the whole world had changed with his emotion. Nothing had color. All became stale,flavorless. Anna grew worrisome of her brother,Gabriel was in a depression. Cas knew something was wrong the moment Gabriel had mentioned his not wanting to see Sam and signs of trouble only grew after that. Gabriel hadn't eaten anything. Not even sweet things. He only did when Anna forced him to. He stayed in his room for the week in the quite. Anna had been at work and Cas had resorted to spending time with Dean at the Winchester house. As the time for fun dwindled Cas requested to take Gabriel with him to a little diner,Gabriel agreed as long as he got to stay in the car while Cas got the food.

"You haven't touched your milkshake."observed Cas his eyes slanting empathetically with worry. Gabriel continued his lack of speaking, he just shrugged staring out the cars window. They sat in the vacant parking lot of the restaurant,the car was cold without the engine running,but Cas didn't want to waste gas. He sat in the drivers side sighing in defeat at his brothers vow of silence."school starts back tomorrow." Cas dug his face into his burger taking a large bite.He moved the food to one side of his mouth,alouing himself to speak,"Ya' know this burger would taste better if you shared it with me."

Radio silence once again. It was a startling site to see Gabriel not eating. He was already skinny enough but all Cas had seen him eat that past week was an apple sauce. He drank water and that was it. Cas couldn't think of who or what could spoil am appetite like Gabriel's. He resorted to the most effective way he could cheer Gabe up buying him a milkshake,but that didn't work either."Dean told me you and Sam aren't talking"

There it was. Gabe had created some hatred for Sams name. He wasn't mad at Sam,he could never be,he hated himself for what he did to Sam. Every mention of the name was another strike. He wanted to go back to his room,back to where he had stayed all that week to do the same thing,nothing. He struggled to not show a change in his stone face but,his teeth grit within his mouth.

"Come on Gabe."Cas sighed bumping his head on the top of his steering wheel,"I feel like I'm talking to a wall."

Still nothing.

"Fine."he huffed turning the key in the ignition,"if you don't want to be my brother,you don't have to. Be silent for the rest of your life. Just don't come crawling to me when-"

"We had a fight."Gabriel's voice croaked,dry from the silence.

"What?"Cas nearly laughed,that was the first thing he'd heard Gabriel say in a week.

"Sam and I"Gabriel cracked still watching out the window,"we had a fight. And I don't think he ever wants to see me again."

"What? You guys are best friends he can't just-"

"Were. We were best friends." Gabriel collected his hair from his face,pulling it back with a brisk swipe of his hand,at last turning to his brother."I don't know anymore."finally meeting his brothers blues eye he felt his sting.

"Come on,real friends get over fights."Cas was to positive.

"Not this one."said Gabriel.

"Is it a girl?"Cas asked innocently. Gabriel was beginning to catch on to why Sam wanted to tell people,it was difficult lying like this. Of course he'd been lying about Sam for awhile now,but it was becoming more difficult.

"Cassie"

"Is it?"he insisted on an answer from Gabriel.

"No,it's not a girl."Gabriel's eyes rolled in slight annoyance with his younger brother.

"Then what!"Cas shouted,Gabriel jumped back as a reaction;not prepared for his brothers outburst,"You and Sam are best friends! The guys are the closest I've ever seen two people! How...how could you through away something like that?Who wouldn't want that?"

Gabriel felt overwhelmed with the questions. He began to ask himself the same ones. For all the thought he'd done for the past week. It had never faxed him. He did so much examination get of the problem he didn't think about how it started. He did. He kept the idea of coming out captive. Coming out. Heh funny phrase. He didn't,couldn't imagine doing that anytime soon. He threw himself back at silence but his heart rejected it.

"Cas.I"

"Say it!"his mind screamed,"tell him the truth. He's your little brother. He's gay. You have nothing to lose."

"-I think it would take to long to explain. But...Sam and I probably won't be friends any more.You're gonna need to accept that."Gabriel's brain only scolded himself more after that.

Cas turned forward,his hands grappling a firm hold on the cars wheel,"Yeah,sure."he mumbled in his gruff angered tone. Gabriel all of a sudden didn't find comfort in the sound of silence. He wanted nothing more than to talk more to his brother on the drive home. He felt he fell short of Cas' expansions of an elder brother. He didn't like the idea of that. He wasn't teaching Cas anything,other than being a coward. Suddenly he wanted to talk,but he didn't. "I saw it."

Gabriel's eyes stiffened on his brothers face,with a worried look"Saw what."

"A ring. In your room."Gabriel's heart stopped at the sound of Cas' tone. He didn't think Cas would have known what the ring was."A promise ring." Cas finished eyes darting to Gabriel every now and then as he continued to steer the vehicle down the road.

As they got home Cas stomped to his room. Gabriel didn't want to go back to his,but he did. He grabbed the ring from his night stand. It was just a silver little thing. Barley any imperfections. The only change it depth was the engraved inter part of the jewelry 'promise' it wrote. It was mocking and finally Gabriel understood that,Sam didn't break up with him. He broke up with Sam, the minute he told him he didn't want to tell anyone. He recalled the inspiration he's gotten to make the ring. When Sam hugged him after the fight and told him to 'never leave me'.Gabriel's response as he'd remembered was a simple promise. That's what the damn ring was for,it meant nothing now. Was he being irrational. Gabriel glared over at his phone. It had been put on silent for the past week. He didn't need or want to talk to anyone else. He felt around the ring again. For once in that week he stopped thinking. His mind didn't buzz. He wasn't worried about his popularity. He didn't want to feel the pain. He laid his back down on his bed, he checked the clock and pulled the covers over himself. School was tomorrow. "That comes tomorrow" he thought shutting his eyes. Sleep hadn't been a friend to him since the brake up. He sighed tucking himself into the large covers. He wished Sam was there. It was so cold. Loneliness was not keen on leaving him anytime soon.But he was alright with that.

...  
"Schools tomorrow Sammy,You should go to bed." Dean suggested watching his brother continue to type away on his computer. After a lack of response he leaned in the doorway knocking on the wood. Sam jolted out of his state,his eyes shuttering as he turned his head to his brother. He nodded rubbing his face in an exhausted manner. Dean grinned squinting in hesitation. He took a step forward before retracing back to Sams room."Hey,are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"For the tenth time Dean.No" Sam retaliated,he tried to be a angry but he couldn't. He knew Dean was trying his hardest.

Dean sighed stepping to the end of Sams bed. He dropped himself onto the end staring at his brother,"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No! That's the last thing I want you to do." Sam drew his frown to one side of his face not wanting to go over the conversation again with his brother."Just...don't go after him. We just had a disagreement.Its fine."

"It's not fine,Sam. It's the opposite of fine. You and Gabe are best friends."

"Don't worry. This won't affect you and Cas. I just won't be tagging along to their house anymore."Sam calmed himself,shutting his laptop and sighing.

"Cas is worried too. Sam,Gabriel isn't talking at all.What happened?" Dean didn't feel like he was pushing it. He was perfectly justified on being worried. Sam hadn't left his room. But he ate and talked so Dean didn't worry. After Cas explained Gabriel's depressed state Dean thought asking Sam was worth another try.

"Wh-What?"Sam stammered swiping his hair back and sitting up,becoming more apart now that he heard of Gabriel's odd actions.

Dean nodded scoffing,"Yeah he's all depressed and stuff. He's not leaving his room,he's barley eating. So all I'm asking Sam-Just tell me what happened."

Sam felt something he didn't plan on feeling,guilt. He felt that he'd done the right thing,until that moment. His brow slanted his eyes threatening to let tears seep through."I...he's not eating?" Dean nodded."All I can say is that we fought,nothing else. I'm sorry about Gabe,but he's gonna have to deal with this one on his own."Sam slid his laptop under his bed pulling the covers over himself.

"On his own?"Dean asked as if he heard wrong. That wasn't Sam. What could have happened?"Sammy?"

"I have school tomorrow Dean." Sam snapped pulling the blankets up to his ears."close the door." A long pause held after that,as Sam had turned his back on Dean to face the wall,"it's Sam not Sammy." He grumbled into his covers.He'd never felt so hurt. Gabriel and him were supposed to be two peas in a pod,like puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

Dean wanted to say something,he closed the door a rumble of frustration coming from his throat. What had happened?

Dean figured that he would need sleep as well. He pulled out his phone,preparing for bed in the process.

Cas❤️: Gabe said they had a fight. Nothing else.

Dean sighed slouching over as he sunk into the end of his bed. He knew Cas was worried,he was too. Why would Sam and Gabe do any of this. They were both suffering and seemed regretful.

You: Sams not talking either,Somethings up

Cas❤️: Gabriel's pretty messed up.

You: Did he say anything else at all

Cas❤️: He said it's not because of a girl but I doubt that.

You: Why

Cas❤️:I found a promise ring in Gabriel's room.

You: A What?

Cas❤️:Its like a pre-engagement ring or something similar to that.

You: damn,sounds like Gabe was in a serious relationship with someone

Cas❤️:Yes,but nobody comes to mind.

You:I've only ever seen Gabe with Sam or Charlie and Charlie's not into dudes.

Cas❤️:odd

You:Have you checked Gabe's phone

Cas❤️:No,Do you check Sams phone?

You: um...no,not yet at least. So you think Sammy and Gabe are fighting over some chick?

Cas❤️: I don't know. They must really like her. Gabriel has spent more time with Sam then I've ever seen him with anyone else.

Cas was gonna add"since his girlfriend" but thought it odd to compare Sam to that.

You:Yeah,it's a shame they aren't talking. Hey maybe school will help

Cas❤️:When has school ever helped

Dean couldn't hold back a smile. He couldn't wait to see Cas again. He hadn't been visiting the Novak house since Sams and Gabriel's parting.

You: True. But I can't wait to see you tomorrow

Cas chuckled at his phone. Dean was so sweet to him it hurt. He blushed lightly smothering his face into his pillow. He didn't know how to properly respond,flustered over Dean.

Cas❤️: agh how do you always know what to say

You:Makes it easy when I'm talking to an angle  
(...)  
Angel*

Cas❤️: nice recovery

You:Thanks

Dean and Cas said their good nights and the conversation was over. This had all felt so dramatic. What had caused it all. What fight would bring to friends apart so suddenly and so horribly. It all tasted so bitter, every brother wanted it to end. Sam and Gabriel would have died for each other and now they didn't speak. Love didn't just build relationships but tore them down. Love and Fear had been companions since the beginning of time. When love wondered,fear usually trailed after.   
So there they all laid. Two sets of siblings broken or skeptical by the others actions. Each laid in their empty bed. Gabriel only planned. Sam only regretted. Dean only worried and Cas only wondered. School was tomorrow.

School was tomorrow.


	13. Jackets,Poptarts,and Broken Hearts

Gabe was over thinking things wasn't he? His mind bounced back and forth with anxiety. His eyes never left the mirror. He adjusted the coat on him. Gabriel had worn it nearly everyday since he stole it from Sam. Even though he'd washed it multiple times it still smelled like Sam. Gabriel thought it weird to think that but it was true. It was oversized and comfortable,but it was Sams. He made ever pose,and tried to take it off. Ever time he slipped it back on over his shoulders it felt right.It was just a coat,why was it so difficult to wear. Sam probably forgot about it by now,Gabriel's mind trailed deeper...Maybe Sam had forgotten about Gabriel. It was an idea. Gabriel still loved Sam. He couldn't imagine not loving him. The sting of Sams last words to him burned in his heart.

"I love you so much"

The words echoed vividly in his soul rippling the largest waves in his memory. He couldn't sense them to be true in his mind. He slid the jacket off his person staring at it in his hand with a tight grip.He severely wanted to wear it.Gabe told to himself affirmations of his over reaction,pulling the sleeves over his arms and grinning in the mirror as he adjusted it to perfection. Anna had shouted some sort of threat to Gabriel if he didn't get in the car,snapping him out of his distracted state. He hopped down the last stair sliding out his front door and to the car. He was filed with a certain confidence,which confused him but brought him content. Shoving his backpack next to his feet he watched Anna entering he vehicle with a shaky mug that threatened to spill scolding coffee at any minute. Cas shut the back door behind him siding to the middle seat and leaning forward to be eye level with Gabe and Anna.

"You look happy." She commented spilling her mug and placing it in the cup holder.Cas looked down as to hide his grin,Gabriel wanted to be jealous  
But couldn't help smile back at his brother fortune. He was tired of feeling sorry for himself. The drive to school was filled with Anna tapping her fingers against the wheel to the beat of a verity if back street boys songs. As they arrived Anna looked at the two,"alright boys,lunches?" Both held up brown paper backs nodding."good"she ruffled both of their heads of hair"have a good day guys."

"Love you Anna"they said simultaneously as they waved her off,leaving the car. They had arrived early which Cas took advantage of to get to class early and begin studying for a test planned for that week. Gabriel just sat in the halls taking out his phone and scrolling through several games and websites.

"Hey there,Sad Sack."Charlie said dropping her stuff and eventually herself down next to Gabriel.

"Sad Sack?" Gabriel repeated in confusion.

"I tried to text and call you for all of last week. Eventually I got ahold of Cas who said you were depressed or something." Charlie explained pulling out a silver wrapped treat from her bag,"so I brought us pop tarts." She grinned tearing open the bag to unveil the pastry's. She took one out handing it to Gabriel and placed one in her other hand,crumpling the wrapper and putting it in her backpack.

"Thanks,Red"Gabriel chuckles leaning against the schools wall pulling his legs up to his chest.He held up the pop tart close to Charlie's "cheers!" He bumped his against hers making a 'boop' sound affect. He took a fair sized bite out of it humming with content.He hadn't eaten in a while and it was nice to at last have something sweet to taste ."Sorry I ignored you. Tough week I guess."

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked with sincerity,covering her filled mouth.

Gabriel sighed,maybe it would be easier telling Charlie. She was his friend,best friend he guessed since Sam had stopped talking to him. His mind became heavy with thought and he didn't answer her,but he did nod sighing."Sam isn't talking to me anymore." Charlie's smile faded after Gabriel said that. He was bad at feelings to say the least. He'd only ever truly expressed them to Sam. He opened up to him so quickly but it felt so right and easy. Every time he tried to tell anyone else of his issues or emotions he'd clunk every word out awkwardly and with no attachment to them. It was a difficult task for him."Charlie did you ever feel left out,like people love you and you know that but you're always feeling distant from them." Gabriel did his best to explain.

"Yeah I guess"she looked up in thought,"probably before I came out. I was lying to every body in my life and it makes you feel distant from them. I needed to trust them but it was so difficult because I thought they would reject me. Until I realized that the friends who would reject me for being who I am,shouldn't be my friends." She was serious and it was scary to feel such an accurate representation of what Gabriel was feeling. He needed to be honest. It was the first step to getting Sam back. He looked her dead straight in the eyes. He had never worn such an intense look. Her words motivated him. He could tell her. He would tell her. He could seem to move his mouth. His lips slightly parted and he inhaled as to waste time. She tilted her head to the side a bit watching his hesitation."Wait...are you?"

He forced a nod.The edge of Gabriel's dry eyes shattered at the feeling of a tear forming in one. She grew silent staring at the ground for a moment seeming as emotional as he was. Did he just do what he thought he did. It was wild to think that someone else had the knowledge he had tired so desperately to hide. They looked at each other for a moment before Charlie's arms came around Gabriel's neck in a tight hug. His breath shook with both relief and fear. Now someone knew,and he would have to tell many more.'Baby steps' his mind repeated cautioning and comforting him simultaneously. They finally parted,Charlie taking another bite of pop-tart.

"So what does this have to do with you and Sam not talking." Charlie asked. Gabriel became red his lips tightly pressed in a straight line. Charlie made a face of confusion,"IS HE HOMOPHOBIC! I may be a foot shorter than him but that just means I can aim for the nuts!"she shouted putting her dessert on her back pack,rolling up her sleeves.

"NO-no...Charlie,Sam and I were...well we were dating-kinda shorta."Charlie's face dropped. It was quite for a moment which was all to familiar to Gabe. After the pause the widest smile came across her cheeks.

"Okay."She said in a high voice obviously containing a squeal."so how long did this 'kinda shorta' go on with,daddy long legs?"She clicked her tongue with a wink,nudging Gabriel's chest with her elbow.

He put his hands over his face becoming a red that stood out under his pale hands. He sighed into them half regretting telling Charlie. She laughed as they stood at the bells five minute warning. On the other hand he regretted not calling Sam 'daddy long legs' when they were still together. He regretted not telling Sam a lot of things while they were dating. This thought lead to others and soon his mind drifted which pricked Charlie's impatience. She tapped his shoulder and he swiftly snapped back to reality recalling what he was supposed to say."Three and a half months." He mumbled slinging his bag over his shoulder.   
He remembered who's jacket he was wearing and all in a moment,became very self conscious. He didn't know why or how but Sam was there. It was like and instinct to turn. Sure enough Sam was standing there,right at the end of the hall. He was talking with Dean and looked irritated and or saddened. Dean seemed to be convincing his brother of something and Sam was not responsive. Dean was half way through a sentence when Gabriel seemed to catch his eye. His brow became heavy with a certain anger that was filled with protection. But something was in Gabriel's face. It could have been anything. The innocence or loss that burdened Gabriel had been noticed by Dean. It was just in the same second that Sam followed where Dean had been distracted. He looked at Gabriel. For the first time that new year he looked at Gabriel. It was odd to think about. The first time in a year. Gabriel looked different. His clothes fit looser and his usual smile what wiped away. As the gaze they shared remained Charlie began to catch on,feeling pity for both of her friends. She tugged Gabriel's sleeve nodding toward their first period class. He glanced toward her catching hold of what he had been doing. A final look at Sam and then once more he was gone,left in the hall.

Gabriel dropped his bag next to his chair,slouching on it with a sigh. He wouldn't recover from that for a while. Charlie took her usual place next to him. Her lips tilted to a frown watching Gabriel stare blankly off into the distance.

"Three and a half months huh?" She asked staring at him still. He nodded,still absent and unwanting of any conversation. She toyed with her fingers,peering at them for a moment before she asked another question,"So Sam's gay?" She asked in a sincere,blunt manner.

Gabriel rested his head in his hand turning his face toward her,"Bi...but yeah."

"And you're?"

"I-I don't know,Charlie. Okay? I never questioned anything until I met Sam."he was quite yet aggressive.

"Wow you really liked him?"

"Yeah a lot...but I was to scared to tell anyone. And that's why-"

"You broke up..."she finished,she could hear the cracking in Gabriel's voice. He was becoming a mess. He wanted to cry but didn't. He couldn't. Nobody could see him that way. He exhaled a jagged breath grabbing back his composers. With a nod he sucked up the courage to continue.

"I love him."his eyes pleaded with her,for help,help of any kind."I want him back so bad."

"Then get him back." She said with a wayward smile. She didn't seem to understand.

"No it's to late. I had my shot and screwed it up,like I always do." Gabriel righted a grip around his wrist looking down toward his desk.

"Come on,he probably wants to back to."

"No,He's the one who left me."

"Well maybe-"

"I said no!" He shouted slamming a hand against his desk. The spread of students who had entered the room had their attention put on Gabriel. He looked at them then back to his desk. His mouth pressed into a thin line. He regretted shouting and hoped that Charlie had not taken it personally. She shimmied her chair forward silently. Kids continued their staring until becoming bored and shifting back to their usual routine. Gabriel looked at Cas who had already had his books and other study materials out for the class. He held a concerned look as he made eye contact with his brother. His attention was taken by Dean who had an equally concerned face. Gabriel expected anger,but the concern seemed to be for him.

Dean leaned closer to Cas as Gabriel turned."Something bad happened. I still don't know what." He whispered tapping a pencil back and fourth on his desk.

"At least he's eating and talking now."Castiel folded his arms over his chest sighing"How's Sam?" He asked locking his eyes with Deans.

"Quite. Scary quite. And when he talks he's a total jack ass. He's hurting and I get that,but damn he's really been ticked lately." Dean narrowed his eyebrows in a frustrated way. Cas put his hand on Dean shoulder.

"Hey,it's just a bump in the road." Cas said with a comforting grin."they both might be to stupid to know it,but they are meant to be best friends. What ever is going on will blow over.I promise."

With a glance to Cas' hand,Dean managed a smirk,"Well...okay. I'll cool it."He grabbed Cas' hands tucking their fingers together. Their now joined hands dropped between their chairs to be more subtle."I'll take Sam for a drive after school. When it's just us,baby,and the road is when it's best for us to get out our feelings and shit."

Cas rolled his eyes chuckling,"feelings and shit?"he hummed questioningly.

Dean gave a proud nod,"yup" he said tightening their hanging hands closer.

Cas became a light pink,quirking an eyebrow,"I dont think 'feelings and shit' is your forte."

Dean scoffed dramatically,"What?I'm very good at that stuff."

"Maybe with me. But I'm your boyfriend. I've seen you and Sam interact. Every time he starts talking about his feelings you stop him with your 'no chick-flick moments' line." Cas said as he watched Dean,who's smile weakened.He leaned closer to him seeing that he'd hit a soft spot,"Hey.hey, I'm sure you'll do great."he glided his other hand over Deans face."Sam will come around."he laughed. At that's the final bell ring begin the sure to be long school day.

...  
Gabriel got home letting his bag fall to the ground as he sighed. School had been long,to long. Every waking moment Gabe has devoted to avoiding Sam,which was harder than he could have imagined. Everything went backwards. Avoiding Sam was a chore because that day he seemed to be everywhere Gabriel was. That was the usual routine of school,Gabriel hadn't realized how much time he'd spent with Sam until Sam was gone. He jogged up to his room with no words to Anna or Cas. The snow was pouring down harshly and he narrowed his eyes to watch out his bedroom window. It was a sheet of gray and was not easy to the eyes,though Gabriel's gaze add been glued to that window. He looked to his hands,playing with his fingers anxiously. He walked over to his bedside not fully aware what he was doing. He opened the drawer of his night stand,grabbed and unfolded a shirt feeling a familiar cold metal drop upon his foot. He grabbed the ring placing himself at the end of his bed.   
He rolled it around his fingers grasping it into a fist at last.

His mind raced as he opened the practically frozen window,still slipping a sweater over his head. He climbed out onto his roof dusting dry snow away to create a sitting place. He adjusted a scarf over his nose and mouth. He settled on the spot toying with the ring in his chilled pink hands. The sky was dark acting as midnight.   
Gabriel reaches over shutting the window to keep the warmth in his room. Another sigh and more time pasted on the roof. He pushed the ring in between his fist angrily as his teeth grit.  
Sam did this,Sam made him angry. Made him sad. Forced him to the edge of madness. He could have thrown that flimsy ring into the unforgiving wind at any moment,but at what cost?Sam,whether Gabriel likes it or not,was his everything. He'd given himself to Sam. This wasn't some fling. They were in love. It was love. And damn did it give him the highest high and lowest low.  
He gained moment from his arm as he stood and the ring danced to the end of his finger tips. Then the feeling came. Loss, Gabriel was not a quitter. He worked for what he wanted. He wanted Sam,so bad it brought him pain. That ring was what Sam meant to him. And he was gonna throw it all way because of what? A fight? No,he couldn't stand for that. The edge of his hand curled and cupped the piece back to safety. He nearly slid down the roof but luckily caught balance on his toes. He shielded the metal in his hands. He wasn't giving up on Sam any time soon.  
...

Baby's hum and AC/DC were all that had been heard for the past twenty minutes. Dean tapped his fingers to the beat of each song occasionally looking over to his bruiting brother. Sam wore a frown,no more no less. He knew that Dean was planning to take a drive since they left school and didn't go towards their house. Dean kept his grin determined to get Sam talking. He would start a conversation which Sam would snap off with a one to two word answer. To say it was discouraging was an understatement. Dean felt like he was getting no where with Sam. Every time Gabriel's name was brought up Sam would sometimes not even answer. They were at a stand off. Who could remain either insistent or quite the longest,at the moment Sam was winning. Dean sighed turning off the music completely.

"Ya know Sammy-"He began only to be cut off by Sams heavily angered voice.

"It's Sam." He said plainly,staring out that window at the wet snow that trailed up with the wind at the sight of the car.

Dean rolled his eyes already hating the conversation,"Alright,Ya know SAM if you just tell me what that problem is,I can help." Dean was consistent and Sam gave him that.

"Ya know DEAN some people just mind their own business." He only looked at Dean to glare.

"I'm just making sure you're ok"

"Yeah?Well you can stop. I'm sick of you feeling sorry for me." Sams throat tightened and he knew that Dean noticed. It scared him a little,he felt weak. Helpless to his own emotion. He didn't care to continue knowing it would evolve to tears. He missed Gabriel. So god damn much it hurt to think about it. He didn't want to know that pain,he just wanted him back. Gabriel surly hadn't forgiven him,hell he probably hated Sam. Did he do the right thing? The thought crossed his mind every day. He remembered every moment in their last day together down to the moment Sam shut that door behind him.

"Sam I'm your big brother. I'm here for you. And your acting like you don't have anybody. I care about you Sammy. I don't know what Gabriel did just-"

"Don't say his name." That,now that stuck with Dean. What did that even mean. What could someone be so broke over so say that. Sam has never been dramatic,he'd always been the same nerdy,loving kid Dean knew. Nothing in the world had ever changed him like this.

"Sammy,please just tell me what happened."Dean pleaded. Sam gave up on correcting him by then. The torrent snow flakes bashed against Baby's windshield in loud thumps that only further drove the irritation.

"You know what Dean! You can just-"Sams eyes became wide and he paused for a second. Dean looked at him confused. He pointed forward with a shout"watch out for that deer!"


	14. Wreck

Burnt rubber. The smell filled Sams lungs and only sizzled in his throat as they exited. For the snow he remembered everything was very hot. He couldn't see,his vision blocked by a white pillowy object. Adjusting his neck,Sam breath in a deep breath,his eyes attempting to focus. He didn't realize what was occurring. Nothing hurt,maybe that was caused by his lack of feeling anything. It was dark and somehow calm. The gust of wind the only noise that broke through to Sams scenes. The only thing that placed Sam out of this state was the damping on his face,what could it have been. His curiosity caused him to move. His finger adjusted themselves to the back of his neck and he feared the worse. He pushed down what he figured to be an airbag to look at his hand. It had collected pieces of snow that melted at his touch. He notice that his neck felt fine but as he looked at his hand more he came to realize that it was red. He mind shook and he acknowledged the shaking of his vision. He watched his arms up and down searching it for any injury. He had t processed it yet but be was becoming cold. Another scour of what he could see and he noticed glass. Everywhere in fact. It fit so perfectly with the clear drops of dried snow it blended in as a chameleon. It was his knuckles,they must have slammed into Baby's windows when the car swerved. He kept his breathing as easy as his mind would allow. It seemed unpleasant in the moment but Sams body gain more focus and his pain gnawed on his cuts gradually as a few moments past. He was in the car,thank god. He couldn't imagine what the consequences of being thrown would be. He followed his body's instinct which seemed to be to find a way out. His hands lead themselves down his seatbelt pressing the button to release him. A jolt forward and Sam began to catch on that he was on a tilted angle. He lurched forward without grace,into his airbag feeling the cars door for its handle.he familiar cool metal brought up a glimmer of hope in Sam's mind. He pulled it,which he found to be against his better judgment. His yet to be steadied body falling a foot deep in the cool winters ice. His body jumped up as if electricity was going through him. This woke him up completely,his eyes widening and mind becoming more aware of his surroundings. He shook the cold dust from his leg,taking bliss in the fact that he could move them. His head shifted from side to side lazily watching his placement.

His eyes led to a peaceful wood. The moonlight danced over the still falling blankets of ice.Meters of snow piling amongst towering pines and a think brush of frozen bushes. It was silent. The only destruction what the car. The car. Sam stares at the impala in so much shock he thought he was light headed. The cars whole front was dented,curving itself around a gigantic evergreen that shot through the sky. The tree was as thick as shed and as tough as concrete,showing little to no harm done to it from the cars crash.The lights were shattered,broken by the impact no doubt. And although Sam felt as if he had been sleeping for hours the snow that had built itself up in the car was unseen. He watched the woods for a moment dazed and unaware of the car that had just pulled up behind him. He heard a beep,the crunching of steps following soon after. A flashlight shined in his face as he turned.

"Excuse me!"A male voice boomed into the opening ,"are you okay!" The shout caused a headache,but Sam was well enough to nod."sir your arms bleeding and your head is all knocked up!" Sam hadn't realized his head injury until lightly pushing in his forehead,brutal pain emitting from the spot at the touch."that deer really came outta no where?!" The guy continued,a familiar leading voice in his tone.

Deer. Sam told Dean to watch out for the deer. They must have swerved into the tree. Oh god,Dean!Sam snapped out of what ever state he was in.His brother,how could he have forgotten. He turned to the man the bright light blinding him for a moment. He shielded himself with his arm squinting as he walked around the car passing the man in a hurry."My brother"he coughed tugging the cars door handle multiple times. It didn't give way and that just caused more frustration in him. His stomach twisted in fear. What if Dean were to get hurt? He was just yelling at him,it only made him feel more uneasy. The flashlight was clicked off and the man approached the car standing next to Sam in an oddly calm manner.

"You should sit dow-Wait haven't I seen you somewhere?"he asked turning back in the light to a dimmer setting,shining near Sams face,not as instants as the last time. The voice was beginning to come back to Sam. The man scoffed for a second,"Winchester?"

Sam sat on the slant of the hill then completely ignoring the snow.He looked up at the guy who now had the light shining on his own face. A fumigation firm jawline and crow like hair that obviously a family feature.

"Just help me get Dean outta here."Sam panted already fatigued but the simple struggle of opening the door. The steepness of the forest they were on was hard to keep steady on. Micheal nodded now realizing a more urgent matter than familiar faces.He pulled the cars handle harder with all his might.

"Dammit it's locked!"he scoffed hitting the door. Sam winced at the sight of Micheal banging a rock against Baby's window. He was just amazed it wasn't already broken from the crash.The glasses cracked a spiderweb form at first,before another blow,that's when it completely shattered. Micheal reached his arm in pulling up in the lock and hauling the door open."Dean? You mean Cassie's boyfriend?" Micheal asked.

Sam nodded trying to stand but his arm ached to much. Micheal looked at him pitifully before yanking open a door. There was a pause before his eyes darted to Sam,"Do you have a phone Sam?" He asked worried and seeming to even be scared. Sam reached in his pocket only to pull out a cracked shell of a flip phone. He shook his head negatively tossing the now useless piece of metal to the snow.Michael tossed his own at Sam."Call 911."  
Sam watched Micheal for a moment scoffing,unable to take back his breath.

"Wh-What why?" He stuttered. His hands shook,their tight grip in the phone loosening.

"Deans hurt! Just do it!"Micheal screamed in frustration,"shit...this doesn't look good." He sniped under his breath praying Sam didn't hear him. His prayers failed.

"What?! What happened!"Sam tried to stand but his legs where defeated from exhaustion. He stumbled back into the snow.

"Call 911 god damn it!"Another shout from Micheal and Sam was finally able to scrabble to his senses and type the numbers on Micheals phone. He fumbled it up to his ear,each ring agonizing slow. The calm almost stereotypical

"911 what's your emergency"

At last came. Sam shook silent for a moment his mouth opening with a squeak,"my name is Sam Winchester. M-my brother."he paused. Nothing came to his mind. What was going on? Why couldn't he talk? Why was he shaking? The phone left his hands Micheal snatching it and drawing the device up to his ear.

"Yes my name is Micheal Novak,my friends Sam and Dean Winchester have been in a car accident. Sam seems to be stable but his brother-" Michaels calm tone nearly trailed to a frightened one. He took a breath,seeming to pray that he wouldn't have to explain any further."D-Dean." Micheal corrected.

"What's the injury sir?"Asked the operator.

Micheal visually gulped,and though the frozen winter air surrounded them,a bead of sweat drew down his forehead."His legs...they're smashed into the car."  
...

"Anna what did you do to my jeans?!"Gabriel continued to rant.He tugged up the pants a few more times over his legs as he tripped down the stairs,"They shrunk in the dryer.I feel like I'm in a 2009 boy band!"He groaned yanking them up to his waist. He stumbled to the kitchen,pulling a plain grey shirt over his head and shoulders. The second he walked into the room he knew something was off there was no smell of food what so ever. It was a Tuesday morning,Anna should have been home. There was a lack of her morning music,small talk in the phone with friends,scent of any bacon or eggs. Empty. He looked on to the living room his heart becoming more easy to the site of Anna in the couch tentatively listening to whoever was on the other end of her phone. It was still dark out but as Gabriel had just checked the clock he assumed it was around 7:10,the sun had hardly cracked the winter skyline.   
Anna sat cocooned in a blanket,phone pressed up against her ear. Her face was one of worry. It wasn't some frown or a furrowed brow,but a completely different kind of worry that Gabriel hadn't seen in years. He knew to be quite and sat nervously on the sofa across from her curiously. After a minute she nodded,breathing heavily and saying an "okay bye." She glanced at Gabriel.

"Who was that?" He asked leaning forward to rest his elbows on his upper leg. Anna darted her eyes back and fourth a few times.

A plain"Michael." Followed.

Gabriel's mouth open to speak but the slight rumble of Castiels steps made his lips shut. Cas yawned with a stretch peering out the window above the kitchens sink,"oh it snowed again."he hummed in delight turning to Gabriel and Annas less than happy faces of stone. He confirmed to the time of the room has he watched Anna fold her hands together in a professional way.

"Boys"she hesitated for a second looking for the right way to soften her expression. She sighed,her tense features becoming less sharp and more conscious,"Sam and Dean...Micheal found them last night. They got in a accident."

Accident,god,why did she have to use that word. Accidents weren't just car crashes,accidents were bloody crime scenes. Accidents were the one who had no survivors. Accident was the kind of word to use when 'there was no cure'. Accidents destroyed lives. Sam and Dean had been in one of those and Gabriel's mind only shut down. Every thought he could have had left him. A blank slate. Nothing in him. The worse was that he didn't even recall the last words he'd said to Sam. Last was such a defining word. Gabriel immediately stood his legs shoving back the couch.

Gabriel's hands trembled as he talked,"What no!"his voice was angry which was a surprise to everyone even himself,"wh-where are they!" He looked to Anna and Cas his lungs forcing a sharp inhale."where are they?" The second time was less demanding and more remorseful.

"The hospital."Anna answered calmly. She looked to Cas who silently stared his lips slightly parted in disbelief."They called Bobby and that's all I know."

"What. How? They were fine yesterday."Gabriel said his eyes slanted and teary. He couldn't seem to find a steady breath and was on the edge of hyperventilating. He looked to Cas who was still zoned out seeming in a shock. They all stood for a moment taking in the fears and thoughts that raced.

"Their not dead?"Cas at last spoke up to calm for comfort.

"No,Cassie. Their alive I know that." Anna responded. Gabriel began to breath easier. They weren't dead. That was comforting and scary. They could be brain dead. Being a vegetable would be as bad if not worse than being dead. Nobody knew their next move,it was confusing and unrehearsed,obviously.

The drive to the hospital was odd. Nothing but reassuring glances and nods that came up every now and then. Ironically enough it was a snow day. School wouldn't have been an obstacle either way. Anna knew the importance of Sam and Dean to her brothers.The blankets of powdered sky only taunted the group as they drove. Gabriel made the jester of seating himself in the backseat with Cas. He hadn't been there in a while. Not since he was of age to sit in the front with Anna. Cas' bright yet timid nature made him painfully optimistic in these situations. He peered towards his brother giving a slanted smile of a silent 'it's gonna be okay'. That did this mean. Would Sam not even want to look at Gabriel?Would they hug...wave?Even be in the same room? None of these thoughts calmed Gabriel. Sam probably hated him more than ever.The sound of the icy drops beating against the car mimicked that of sharp spraying water. It was clearing and at times even enjoyable to listen to. The ridged pounding of slush that the tires ran up into the cars rear was a constant distraction from thoughts,Gabriel needed that. The halt of the car jolted Gabriel's mind back to life. The siblings grouped together as they hustled to the hospitals doors through the weather. Anna waddled-still shivering-to the front desk holding up a half smile at a middle aged nurse. Her timely forehead wrinkled and dimples appeared at her cheeks as she nodded. pointing a painted nail toward a hallway. Anna said her Thank you's and motioned to the same hallway for Gabe and Cas to follow her. They obeyed trotting back up to her in a silent,odd way. Cas played with the end of his fingers anxious to see the boys. He wondered what they would look like. And with each step their hearts began beating faster. Gabriel's eyes darted to Cas then back at the hall multiple times worried for his brother as well. After what seemed an eternity of walking Anna stopped at room 68 approaching a nurse that had just left it.

"Dean Winchester?!"Cas huffed going in front of Anna before she had any time to speak. His voice was shaking and the nurse took pity on him,"visiting hours just started. He's awake but-"

"Please ma'am I wan-need to see him!" Cas pleaded with his eyes and a trepid breath.

The nurse looked at the door nodding,"You can't touch his legs okay, honey." She said calmly only creaking open the door a little. Cas maneuvered his head around trying to see Dean.

"Okay. But why?" He asked eventually keeping still in thought. The nurse said nothing this time but instead completely opened the door for all three siblings to walk in. Cas felt useless when all he could do was inhale a gasp. Though filled with terror his eyes lit up to see Dean. Dean didn't seem to be up to his usual amount of speed,which had been understandable. His faded face was one of pure exhaustion,but he held a noticeable smirk at the site of Cas.

He was practically strapped to his large pale hospital bed. His legs were both stranded up slightly above the bed by large straps. They were covered top to bottom in bandages and plastic durable cases. Cas was careful but a tad to energetic to realize he'd squeezed Deans hands little to hard,"Your alive!"

"And kickin'" Dean chanted before looking back at his legs and laughing a little,"poor choice of words"he giggled using all the strength he had to squeeze Cas' hand back.

"Your legs."Cas hesitated to touch Dean but a small smile gave him access. His frail fingers ran over Deans rough edged hair and small teenage scruff of his cheek.

"They're there at least. Maybe not working,but they're still on me." Dean smirked again his hospital gown moving along with his chest as it labored,hastily palpitating with his chuckles. Cas tried to smile but was to guilt ridden over seeing Dean hurt. He knew it wasn't his fault though things like this made him think more and more about how he could have lost Dean at anytime.

A clearing of a throat and it was brought to Cas' attention that he'd bit even noticed his brother. He looked up to see Micheal sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. He stood,Cas running around the bed to Meet him at the end in a hug,"Micheal"Cas breathed embracing his brother with a tighter grip."how'd you find them I mean-"

"They were driving and I was behind them. A deer hopped in front of them,out of the blue. I didn't even know it was them until I saw Sam. 'Baby' wrapped around a trees side crushing Deans legs."explained Micheal loosening his grip in Cas and holding his shoulder.

"That means no beating Gabe's ass in the fifty meter dash this year." Dean smirked at Gabe who kept his still emotionless expression. Cas and Micheal noticed this,looking curiously at Gabe. He lifted his head to Micheal at last. 

"Where is Sam?"He asked. Deans eyes darted to Gabriel now at least noticing him. Gabe held a loose frown and slight quake of his body. Could Sam have gotten worse than Dean.

Micheal nodded recalling Sams placement,"he's getting food in the lunch room."

Gabriel sighed."Sam could walk",he thought . He was fine. He wasn't dead. But did he still care about Gabriel,that was debatable. He walked out the door. Anna and Micheal exchanged worried looks and following after him a moment after. Gabriel jogged down the hall hastily,looking for signs of the lunch room. He looked down all the halls he could see. And Anna and Micheal followed close behind worried to see what Gabe would do. His heart raced along with his feet as he bolted down the hall. His one sporty side (sprinting)was showing. With a heavy breath his feet stopped cold in their tracks. The height was noticeable,that's how he spotted him. Sam. He stood at the opposite side of the hall,eyes locked on Gabe as they both stood,staring. An apple with a single bite in it slipped from his hands,falling wastefully to the floor. Anna and Micheal caught up aiding their brothers side in worry eventually coming to notice Sam as well.

The world froze. As did the two hearts. Sams neck wore a large nearly black bruise around it. A straight line most likely caused by a seatbelt. He wore his usual attire(more scratched up and dirty)And purple lines drew under his eyes. His arm was bandages with no cast,seeming only to be a sprain.He blinked a few times as if skeptical of his sleepy vision. Then rubbed his face. He didn't smile or frown. He kinda just stood there,watching...waiting. For something,ANYTHING to happen. Anna and Micheal were noticed by both Gabriel and Sam. They were unable to think about anything else than each other.

Gabriel didn't know what pushed him. Despair,loneliness,fear,Love? But his feet jumped back to life,as did Sams. Drops of water streamed down Gabriel's face and he hadn't even realized what they were,he was crying. His feet parted from the ground as he slipped his arms around Sams necks pulling him forward. Gabriel placed his lips on Sams without a thought. Sam wrapping his arms around his angel kissing him back,his eyes seeming misty as well. It felt so refreshing and right and freeing. Sam had never felt so close to Gabe. He could sense nothing but butterflies raving all around his person. They parted for a second,noses still gracing each other.Both breathed for a moment. Sam leaned down allowing Gabriel to still hold him as he bent,placing him back in the floor.

At last Gabriel spoke,tightening his arms to make him closer to Sam,"God,I missed you" he cried through his teeth,chuckling for a reason unknown.

Sam sighed,nodding,"I missed you to" he laughed pecking the end of his tricksters nose.

They both became wide eyed at the sound of a throat clearing...Micheal.

Gabe snatched Sams hand turning to face his brother.

"Well..."Micheal began,rocking in his heels,"didn't see that coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:HO-LY shit it's been awhile since my last post. School and laziness and all. Soooo....this chapter was one I've been looking forward to for a long while. I loved writing this. Also any requests for one shots? I'm starting a book and need ideas. Shoot em at me and I'll get back to y'all ASAP! - Pen


	15. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:CAN WE ALL JUST APPRECIATE JENSEN BUYING RICH A BLANKET AS A V-DAY GIFT. Gabe and Dean and finally getting along.-Pen

"What the hell was that!" He scoffed smacking his forehead,"I-I mean Cas. I saw that coming from a mile away...BUT GABE! Gabe's straight as-as a straight thing. Anna what's straight...never mind.Cas is gay Gabe is gay. Are you Gay Anna?Dont answer that,I dont wanna know....I'm not gay. I mean...but it doesn't run in the family. At least I didn't think it did until now. I'm not the only one who thinks this is an odd coincidence?! Right?"

"Micheal"Anna placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with the most conflicted expression."You're ranting."

"Yeah-But they-I can't- gay- how could-THEY KISSED!"Micheal shouted,until his arms dangled in disbelief,"not like there's anything wrong with that." He assured.

"Yeah they kissed,and I have a lot of questions to.But ranting isn't gonna help." She explained calmly. Sam chuckled at how controlled and focused Micheal was when he witnessed a car crash,but the utter disorder he found in finding out Gabriel kissed Sam."So Gabriel could you tell us what that was all about...please?"she asked with a half smile that clipped her cheek.

Gabriel locked eyes with Sam. He desperately wanted to dash down the hall and never return. But finally growing the courage,he stepped forward tightening his grip on Sams hand. "Anna... I don't know who I am yet. I don't know where I'm going in life or what I want to be or who I want to be. And you know I have had...issues,since Ro. But I have never felt so happy,in my whole life,then when I'm with Sam."

"You're coming out,not marrying him." Micheal groaned under his breath.

Anna slapped the back of his head."Shut up!"

"No...no he's right." Gabriel grinned,a look of sudden realization coming upon him. His thumping heart beat against his chest,only faster by the moment. He realized the jacket he'd been wearing. It was Sams,the only one he'd worn for the past months.Raffling through each pocket he only grew his smile wider. It was always when he was looking for something he couldn't seem to find it. He responded to the still cool metal with a quick inhale. He laughed a little letting free Sams hand for a second. Rummaging through a crumb ridden pocket Gabriel pulled out the piece to everyone's surprise,including Sam.

"Woah! No no no! That's illegal!"Micheal cried jolting forward being caught,thanks to Anna's fast hand, on the end of his jacket.

"He's not proposing moron! It's a promise ring!"she hissed through her teeth. Micheal shyly stepped back in embarrassment. Sam looked to everyone in the hall with confusion. With a hand sliding through his hair a last time,Gabriel stepped forward towards Sam,facing him. Sam looked at the ring then Gabriel,puzzled.

"Sam I-"his words trapped them selfs in his throat. Everything had happened so quickly. What was he supposed to say? This was all so odd and new again. His mind buzzed.Just say what you've been wanting to say to him. Gabe thought, the quake in his hand becoming noticeably more dramatic."Sam I know we've been together for a while now. And...I love you and you know that. I failed you once and it was the most painful thing I've ever been through. I don't want to lose you again... so I got you this." Gabriel's shaky palm seated the ring as he held it between them. Sam took it in his fingers,to examine.

"What does this mean?"He asked.

"It means... I want us to stay together. Longer than a few months or a year."Gabriel kicked the heels of his worn shoes in anticipation,"forever" he laughed nervously."that's what the ring is" he stuttered."a promise...of forever." He was feeling sappy and dramatic,but none of his words were lies. Sam slid the ring on his left hand. Looking at it questioningly as to check if it looked right.

"Forever huh?"Sam tilted his head as he struck out his arm to look at the ring from afar. Gabriel bit his lip in anxiousness nodding slightly." I couldn't imagine it any other way." Sam grabbed Gabriel's jacket pulling him into another kiss. With a quick inhale of surprise Gabriel took Sams hair in his hands pushing forward to make them closer.

"Wow...that was a lot." Micheal nearly laughed as he darted his eyes away from the couple.

Anna made use of her elbow once more,"Can you!shut!up!"She chanted hitting him on nearly every word.

"Can!you!stop!inuring!me!"He shouted back bending his knees in cowardly surrender.

"Quit being a bone head." Anna grumbled.

"Quit being an asshole."Micheal retorted.

"Stop fighting!"Gabriel chuckled in fake anger. His hands still twirled Sams hair and he watched both his siblings act like newly grounded children. It was so odd to feel so free towards Sam. He'd always been so tense and scared of anyone else seeing him with Sam. His fingers eventually slid down Sams shoulders and arms until reaching his hands to hold them."People know." He whispered as if completely alone with Sam. Sam shook his head positively with a silent grin. He pecked Gabe's nose wrapping his arms even tighter around Gabriel.

"People know." Sam smirked unable to feel any sort of embarrassment. He was to gritty and cheerful to think of anyone else other then Gabe. He searched his Gabriels stare,he'd missed the stir of hazel and gold that ripples in his eye like thick honey. He missed his soft skin and gentle touch. His red cheeks and subtle smirks. He'd been starved of the interaction. He had his boy back. And now,without a doubt,Gabriel wanted him as well.

...

As time went on at the hospital. Micheal and Anna we're processing the situation. Money hadn't been an issue. The combined fortune of their parents was passed onto them after their death. Bobby was the treasurer,he new how to use it and when. No the problem was pride. Loss and of course...love. Typically a broken leg is fixed and casted with in an hour,and what ever unlucky kid that should walk out on crutches with a lollipop in his mouth and miss a baseball game or two. Dean hadn't been as fortunate. His legs were...to put it simply,shattered. Mockingly enough,they were crunched by his own pride and joy,Baby. Now that.That was painful. Micheal would pace and Anna would sigh at every hour Cas stayed in that room with Dean. After day one of healing Cas began to catch on to the blandness of the hospital and found games on the second day. They sat for hours with a pile of bored game boxes that towers next to them. They had made it four games in,eventually making it to 'Sorry' before a nurse came in with Sam and Gabe. They gave awkward glances to each other. They had been at their respectably separate houses,not seeing Dean nor Cas since they kissed in the hallway. Cas waved sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"You guys get any sleep?"Sam asked rocking on his toes.

"If naps in between games counts as sleeping." Dean stirred as his eyes clamped tighter at the light Sam let in at opening the certain.

"No it doesn't."Gabe remarked leaning in the rooms entry,"you guys should take your time,since Dean might be here awhile."

Their expressions dulled into black and white at the news.Sharing a worried glance Cas grabbed Deans hand. Sam winced gritting his teeth in frustration. The misfortune that the universe seemed to drown them in was undeserved and he wished he could do something-anything to help them.

Gabe noticed this punching Sams shoulder playfully with a slight smirk,"But Hey,no school." He seemed to be auctioning the idea. Dean tucked a smile to the side of his cheek and nodded positively. Sam and Cas followed this gesture,all knowing school would have been much better than broke legs. A silence crept between the boys,each confused as what to do.

Dean-seeming to be the most happy go lucky ironically enough-was the first to speak again,"Doc says in a couple days I'll get a new set a wheels. It's like a car but...but a wheelchair." He slowed his speech in realization that he was losing his crowd. Unable to crack a joke with everyone fearing they would hurt him. He wasn't sensitive about it. Sure his legs were broke,and sure it hurt like hell;but the absence of the teasing and usual banter was aggressively tasteless. His mind wondered. He was never one to think in something to much. In fact he'd never be lost in heavy thought. Though for some odd reason he began to think. His thoughts focusing as to why Sam and Gabriel were so tense. There were at least ten feet apart,contrary to their usual lack of personal space,each being to familiar with the other to care. Gabe's usual sway or foot tapping had been silenced by no reasoning. His eye quirks and sarcastic comments were no where to be seen. Even though Dean thought the absence of Gabe's constant snarky attitude would be a blessing all it did was dry the room of any interest.

Sam glanced at Gabe then Cas and Dean. It was tense in the sense that the situation was fragile. Dean tried to start up conversation again."Aye Sammy when did you get into jewelry?" He seemed to be more curious then mocking. Sam cocked his head to the side in confusion. His eyes widened at the remembrance of the ring that band around his left hand. He quickly put it right hand over it acting as if Dean hadn't seen it.

"Oh it's...nothing."he pressed his lips together into a concealed laugh of discomfort. Gabriel smacked his hand against his forehead. Sam yet again had used his incredulous ability to be awkward to the extent of making everyone in the room uncomfortable. His pale face reddened.

"Come on Sam. What's up with the ring,are you a mob boss now or something?" Dean persisted to move on with his curiosity. Cas stayed silent. He studied each person in the room and examined the ring. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Sam...can I see that?" Cas asked to in the most calm voice. He was suspicious or at least catching onto something.

"I would prefer no-"

"Come on Sammy,whats so secret?"Dean continued,now showing some sign of irritation.

"Nothing I-"Sam looked at Gabriel with worry,his eye quirking with confusion. He circles the ring around his finger before sliding it off. Gabriel shook his head as a warning to Sam but he'd already reached towards Castiel. He dropped it in Cas' hand and Gabriel almost shook in anxiousness.

Examining it with his usual dexterity Cas put it between his thumb and index finger.  
"It worth much?" Dean asked,not patient enough to wait until Cas was done but instead pulling it from his hands.

Cas squinted with what seemed to be a hint of anger."Enough" he mumbled his glare cursed on Gabriel.  
Gabe turned some erratic shade of red and Cas approached him. Tightening a hand around Gabriel's ear,Cas opened and slammed the door behind him and Gabriel.  
A long silence stood as did Cas' glare. He let go of Gabriel's ear.

"What the hell was that?"Gabriel did his best to whisper but it came out as more of a hiss.

"I swear to God!"Cas nearly screamed,"if you gave that damn promise ring to Sam I will beat your ass!" This was unlike Cas. Gabriel had rarely ever seen him this angered before. His face was red and his hands were sweaty and bound into fists. Though the bothers were very similar in height,by Cas' pose he seemed much larger.

"Yeah? Well-"Gabriel glanced at the ground then back at his fuming brother,"Well what if I did?"

A stream of emotions flowed steadily through Cas' expression,sadness and anger being the most prominent,"Then wh-"Cas couldn't seem to control himself,"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"he shouted,an unseen fist being thrown to Gabriel's he eye. He stumbled back nearly falling to the ground.Cas' hands fell over his mouth,he himself not seeming to believe he'd just sucker punched Gabriel in the face,"Gabe are you ok?!"He asked grabbing his brothers arm to pull him up straighter.

"God you're stronger then you look!"Gabe coughed his hand clasped over his eye."I don't know if I should be mad or proud." There was a moment of silence.

"Are...are you gay?" Cas asked sympathetically his hand coming to Gabriel's shoulder.

"I"Gabriel stood still for a moment,staring at the ground with a blank face,"I don't know." He admitted his lip quivering,he felt so emotionally unstable,like he couldn't control himself;it was embarrassing. He lifted his hand from his eye now noticing it's burning feeling but to focused to hurt. Cas studied him for a moment like Cas did. He would look a person head to toe and know them. It usually didn't happen to Gabriel but,he was vulnerable at the time. He couldn't hide from Cas.

"Well-If you are,why Sam. I mean really? Out of every guy in our school,it had to be Sam."

"Guess it's just something about Winchester's." Gabe admitted leaning against the door,he folded his arms with a sigh.

"Well you got me there." Cas confessed a laugh jolting through him.He seemed to be thinking about something else. He became absent as he stared off at a wall. His foot tapped and his hand tightened around his arm. He wasn't worried about Gabe."Ya know this is some year we're having."His voice cracked a little as his shoe hit the ground harder,"it's been pretty shitty to." Gabe's eyes became wide,Cas rarely cursed. He wiped his eye his emotions taking the better of him."the doctor says his legs might not heal. That's so fucking great isn't it." He teeth grit together as he threw his head down nearly falling into Gabriel. He coughed a cry his brother hugging him tightly. Cursing was never common with him. He was hurting and it was obvious.

"Cas,this is the worst of it. It's gonna get better I promise."Gabe took Cas' shoulders staring intently at him,"we've made it through his much."

Cas sucked it a hardy breath,he nodded silently,blinking multiple times to clear his eyes."we've made it through this much..."he repeated his brother. A standing of stiff air was noticeable and each brother didn't move. Sam was standing in the doorway. He looked to Cas then Gabe with a face of worry regret and confusion.

"We heard a noise,everything-OH MY GOD YOUR EYES TURNING PURPLE!"Sam screamed as if Gabriel had been stabbed in the stomach. Cas looked up at him noticing the bruising as well. He winced as he stared. It looked painful.

"Well I guess Cas got me good huh?"Gabriel laughed,it now being his turn to lighten the mood.

"Cas punched you?"Sam asked,the very thought of Cas doing any such thing seeming to be unimaginable. Cas and Gabe nodded simultaneously both slightly smiling ."Wow,alright. Are you ok?" Taking hold of the situation he grabbed Gabriel's shoulder without thinking inspected his eye anxiously looking for any horrible damage.

"I'm fine." He shook his head slightly at Sams ability to act so caring. Sam brushed back Gabriel's hair from his head to continue his search contrary Gabriels words.

"I'm just-"

"Sam,"began Gabe grabbing Sams hands and lowering them,"im fine."

His face didn't waver but he nodded not removing his hand from Gabe's,"So.Cas knows?" He attempted to whisper but Cas could clearly hear what was being said.

"Yes"Gabe nodded.

"And what are his thoughts?"Sam asked rocking on the balls of his feet nervously. He exchanged looks with either of them,both giving him questionable faces.

"I don't know. After he punched me we kinda got off topic." Gabe admitted rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand,one still gracing Sams fingers.

"Well."Cas pondered thoughtfully for a moment."I guess I'm ok with it. But we're gonna have to wait on telling Dean."

"Why?" Sam asked seeming to coy for his own good.

"I mean does he know your gay."Cas quested,Sam shook his head negatively."and him and Gabe are still not in the best of terms. So maybe we can wait on that."

Sam tucked his lips in his mouth nodding absently,he seemed to be seeping deeper in thought before Gabriel pulled him out."Hey,don't worry about it. Dean will warm up to the thought. I mean he's obviously alright with the whole gay thing,"he looked to Cas like he was trying to guilt him,"But maybe I'll grow on him,sooner or later."he added.

Another nod and Sam reached for the door knob sighing and choosing a stare between Cas or Gabriel."What are we gonna say about that."he pointed toward Gabriel's still swelling eye and Cas winced again.

"Yeah that's gonna be hard to explain."Gabriel shrugged his eye watering a little at the moment he tried to move it.

"Yeah a lot of things are gonna be hard to explain",Cas' eyes rolled as he grabbed Sams wrist holding up the ringed hand. Sam cringed again dreading the idea of any of the explaining to actually happen. His brother was patient,not with Sams love life though. And when it came to that well...there was a lot to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:HOLY CRAP ITS BEEN AWHILE! Like what? A month or so? Any who I'm writing more and drama has subsided so I can write more. Ya gurl was an emotional mess for awhile. Okie dokie let's continue with this teen drama romance shit. See ya next chapter.


End file.
